ET Part 2: Yours
by DireWolfEmily
Summary: It's been 4 weeks since Dib moved in with Zim, and things are actually working out well. Sure they still fought, the only difference was they weren't fighting over the Wellbeing of the Earth. No, instead it was about who was doing laundry this week, or dishes that night! Yes, it would appear the 2 lovers had finally found peace. However, that all changes with one single call...
1. Prologue

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's:** Book 2 here we go! But first I would love to thank everyone for reading this series, it is my first ZADR (I'm more of a BillDip kind of girl but my Cousin, Amber [who is also my editor] wanted me to do something new so here we are.) So please only constructive criticism, and no flames.

 **BTW:** Sorry for the late post, between Labor Day weekend, The Hurricane, and School I've been pretty tied up, but we're here now so let's get started!

* * *

 **[Four weeks ago...]**

 **(Location: Some Where in Space)**

He had to of lost his ever loving mind!

Yes, that was the only explanation he could come up with, after all this wasn't his style. Invader Skoodge narrowed his dark ruby eyes to the vast void of space that fell before him. He had done the unspeakable, he had stolen a Royal Voot Cruiser, but not just any Royal cruiser, Prince Maz's Royal Cruiser!

Did he have a death wish?

He must have, why else would he do something so risky?

' _Because I have to get to Zim!'_ Invader Skoodge told himself. _'He must know what's really going on!'_ Of course as noble as his reasoning may be it was still a crime of "High Theft Cruiser" he of course would have taken his own Voot if it was not preprogramed to stay docked. Whenever an Invader was not on a mission they stayed on the Massive, their Voots would be preprogramed to stay docked, and anyone who tried to start up their Voot who wasn't supposed to would trigger an alarm and be stopped!

And he couldn't afford to be stopped! Hell he couldn't afford to be caught at all, after all his name was on this turkey too! Without him Prince Zim would have never got off of Irk, and if the Emperor found that out he'd kill him _. 'Zim can protect me though.'_ Invader Skoodge thought, it was selfish thought, but Zim did owe him. He owed a lot, more than he knew.

For if Invader Skoodge hadn't helped him off their home world, and into the Academy, Zim would have never stumbled upon Earth. A planet that was now the sole reason for the Irken Empire's victory over the Whorl-pool Galaxy. Yes, Zim owed him much, but Invader Skoodge knew the perfect way for him to pay up! Besides Zim needed to know that everything he had worked for was about to be in jeopardy! He could just imagen the look on his old friend's face when he discovers the truth.

Zim had left the shadow of his father, because he hated how the Nobles set back and forced the mix breeds to do all the work, while they themselves took all the credit. No, Prince Zim wanted to make a name for himself, make his own accomplishments; earn the right to be called the Prince of Irk! And Invader Skoodge had helped him do it, now Zim had finally made a respectable name for himself; only to have his brothers steal the planet as their own.

It was a simple decision made by their father, you see Emperor Nax had three sons, the eldest Zim, did not want the throne; he wanted to be an Invader. His two younger brothers on the other hand each want the throne as their own. However, Emperor Nax wants Zim to be his successor!

So what does he do?

He makes a little wager…

Whoever secures Earth, gets the throne. Meaning if Prince Zim wants to have full credit for his work, and keep his new found respect; he has to secure Earth, and reclaim his place by his father's side.

Invader Skoodge shook his head, Zim was going to strangle him when he delivered this news; because Zim was defiantly a "Kill the messenger" kind of guy. But Invader Skoodge didn't care, he owed Zim this much, after all he talked the Prince into it in the first place. This was his idea, and Zim had took his advice!

Yes, this was all his fault, but he planned to make it right! At top speed the Royal cruiser would have him in Earth's orbit in a month's time. If he had been in his own ship it would have taken an agonizing 6 months, by then it would be too late. At least this way he'd get there in time, unfortunately the Massive would get their first, his only hope was that Zim's brothers didn't enter the Earth's atmosphere right away.

' _If they're smart they'll watch Zim for a while, and learn how to fit in before starting these games.'_ Invader Skoodge thought knowingly. _'Cause if they don't they could jeopardies everything!'_

With that thought fresh on his mind Invader Skoodge focused on the journey ahead, his mission was simple: Warn Zim!

He could only hope he'd make it in time!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

The Next update will be soon.

So until then this is Emily Signing off…


	2. Everything Has Changed

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's:** Get it the second chapter of the last book was called: Something's Never Change, and now this one is called: Everything Has Changed! LOL a little author humor there, anyway here we go, hope you guys like it.

* * *

 **(Present Day)**

 **[Location: Zim's House]**

Everything was different now…

Dib Membrane poured himself a bowl of cereal in deep thought, he found it hard to believe that just four short weeks ago Zim had agreed to allow him to live with him in his base. He found it even harder to believe that he had survived the experience!

Why?

Well for starters Zim's insane S.I.R Unit, Gir was like a loose cannon on legs, running around the house on a short fuse, and the robot parents weren't much better. He remembered on day they decided to try to cook him for dinner. Zim got a good laugh out of the whole experience, and Dib…well his hair had final grew all the way back! Yes, living with the enemy was not an easy feat, Zim still tortured him on a daily bases, and even though a truce was in play the two still seemed to find a way to get at each other's throats.

The only difference was they weren't fighting over the wellbeing of the Earth. No, instead it was about who was doing laundry this week, or dishes that night! Dib guess he should have known he'd have to pull his own weight around the base, but Zim treated him more like maid then a roommate.

And speaking of mating…

Dib's face grew red at the thought, he and Zim were in a very weird place right now when it came to sex. It was like a game really, they'd fight, get on each other's nerves with a mixture of teases, and insults. Than when they finally couldn't take it anymore they'd pounce on each other and have sex right there! One of those "right there" moments happened to be in the boy's bathroom last Friday! The same bathroom Dib swore to never go back into, because of what had happened in there once before! Dib's blush deepened at the thought.

"Mary why you so Red?" Gir asked as he appeared beside him.

"I'm not red!" Dib lied as he stuffed more food down his throat.

"Are so!" Gir screamed. "As red as a kitty-cat!"

"Cat's aren't red." Dib pointed out, and then shook his head. "Anyway where's Zim? He's going to be late for the bus."

"He down in the lab!" Gir declared.

"Still?" Dib asked. "What could he possibly be working on for so long?"

Gir shrugged.

"He better not be creating a death weapon or something." Dib warned, then gasped realizing something. "He is isn't he?"

"Mary will you play dress up with me?" Gir asked suddenly.

"What? No! I'm about to get on the bus Gir." Dib said.

"PLAY WITH ME NOW!" Gir screamed.

"Gir I said no." Dib shouted over him.

"Only my master can tell me no!" Gir said, eyes turning red as he held up some make-up, a blue dress, and a blond curly wig. "You will play with me you inferior life form." He said in a distorted voice as he walked closer to him.

Dib's eyes widen. "Gir don't you dare." He warned, and then realizing the deranged robot wasn't going to stop he got up and ran like hell towards his only hope of salvation. "Zim!"

* * *

 **(Just outside Earth's Atmosphere...)**

 **[Location: The Massive]**

This was the moment that could end their long career as the Tallest!

The Almighty Red, and Purple stood within the control room of the Massive in deep worry. If Zim didn't come through for them and lied for their sake they would be finished!

Heck they had only plotted against Zim because they thought he was the younger of the Emperor's children, hoping to gain power as the next Tallest. Had they known he was the first born in hopes of making a name for himself, and expressing his independence; they would have never plotted against him.

But they had, and if Emperor Nax found out the truth, they were toast!

Red cleared his throat, and gathered up his nerve to speak as the back water planet known as Earth came into view. "Sire this is Planet Earth."

Emperor Nax looked over the planet with great interest, but otherwise chose to stay silent. His other two sons on the other hand did not follow his lead.

"That mud ball is Earth?!" Maz exclaimed. "My I almost feel sorry that Zim was stuck on it for so long!"

"What's with the blue color?" Grogg asked, he was obviously unimpressed with the planet; but if he wanted the throne he would learn to like it!

"Oh that's the Water." Purple informed him. "More specifically it's salt water." Red cut in.

"The Earthenoids drink salt water?" Grogg looked confused.

"No Sire they drink fresh water, and a good portion of the planet is covered in fresh water streams, and lakes." Purple informed him. "Just most of it is oceans, and seas which are full of salt water. All together the total amount of water on the planet is about 85 to 90 percent."

"My, that is a lot of water." Emperor Nax finally spoke.

"Yes." Red agreed. "And the best part is the water renews itself!"

"Really?" Maz asked, somewhat amazed.

"Yes, the humans' call it the Rain Cycle, the water is heated up to a gas, which lift into the sky to make those white fluffy clouds you can see below." Purple explained, reading over some notes from Zim's old reports.

"Oh is that what those are?" Maz asked.

"Yes, once these clouds get to heavy the water rains back down from it replenishing the water supply." Purple continued.

"Water rains from the sky here?" Grogg exclaimed.

"Yes, and according to Zim's research it has an unpleasant dissolving effect to Irken skin." Red cut in once more. "It's like acid to us."

"You want us to secure an acid planet!" Grogg snapped at his father.

Emperor Nax chuckled. "If you want the throne to be yours than yes I do."

Maz smiled. "What's the matter brother can't take the pressure?"

"Oh come on how does he even live on the planet when acid like liquid falls from the sky without warning!" Grogg argued.

"The humans have a sticky adhesive they call glue, Zim rubs it on his skin in order to make him water proof." Red answered casually.

"And he figured out this solution by himself?" Maz asked.

"Yes once the invader is assigned a plant they are on their own. In fact it is us that depend on them to solve problems like this for the Armada, so that our conquest can run as smoothly as possible." Purple explained.

"Yes, such is the life of an invader." Red agreed, smiling knowingly. Sure he hated Zim, but he secretly hated his brothers more. So full of themselves, so high and mighty. And Red had to admit he would love nothing more then for Zim to take the throne and wipe those smirks of their faces.

Purple couldn't agree more, and of course this realization had him worried. "Is it just me or are we starting to like Zim?" He whispered

"Might as well." Red whispered back. "After all it looks like he'll be king someday."

"That is if Nax has his way." Purple pointed out.

"Have you ever known him to not have his way?" Red added.

Purple nodded, for you see Red had a very good point!

"Sirs we are within rage." One of the soldiers at the controls spoke.

"Excellent." Red exclaimed. "Computer hack into Zim's home base security and give us a live feed. The Emperor would love to see firsthand how his son is doing."

"Processing Hack." The computer's voice echoed around the control room. "Invader Zim's systems cannot be breached access code required."

"Access code?" Purple asked.

Red looked thoughtful. "Computer try bypassing the access code with the words Almighty Tallest."

"Attempting bypass now." The Computer stated. "Bypass completed, access granted, transmitting live feed of Invader Zim's security systems."

The transmission screen flickers, and then several screens pop up showing various rooms inside Zim's base.

"Zim get this stupid robot away from me!" a voice shouts.

"Hey Red isn't that the Dib?" Purple asked as he pointed to a boy who was running around Zim's home screaming while the S.I.R Unit raced after him.

"Why yes it is." Red said looking sure. "He's a bit taller, but I know that big head anywhere."

"Who's the Dib?" Maz asked curiously. "And more importantly what is he doing in Zim's base."

"Well you see Dib is a human." Purple explained. "They are the dominate spices of the planet, but according to Zim they are very dumb."

"Well besides Dib." Red corrected him. "We think it has something to do with his really large head, but Dib knew from day one that Zim was an alien."

"Really?" Emperor Nax asked quiet amused by the screaming child efforts to stay away from the crazy S.I.R Unit.

"Yes he's dedicated to exposing Zim, and is his greatest, and only enemy on the entire planet, but thankfully no one actually believes him no matter what proof he brings to light." Red went on.

"Yeah they all think he's crazy." Purple laughed, and Red soon joined in.

"You know this still doesn't explain why he's in Zim's house and the security system isn't trying to get him to leave." Grogg pointed out.

Red frowned. "He's right, and why isn't Zim addressing the matter? Where is he anyways?"

"Computer locate Invader Zim!" Purple ordered.

The transmitting screen zooms in to the sub levels of the base. "Invader Zim located: Base lavatory: East Wing!"

Everyone watched as Zim came into view, he is balancing a large beam with large gloves on his hands.

"Wow he's gotten big too!" Purple piped out.

BIG MISTAKE!

"And why don't you know that?" Emperor Nax snapped.

"Well you see Sir." Red said thinking in a hurry. "Invaders report in when needed. So in less there is anything new we don't really hear from them." Purple added.

"I see." Emperor Nax said, looking suspicious, but he waves it away. "Very well."

"What is he doing?" Grogg asked.

"Computer." Zim says. "Reroute all power to my location."

"Rerouting all power now." Zim's computer says in a deep voice.

Zim takes a deep breath as the power begins to electrocute all around him. "Okay now maybe we can actually get this done this morning."

"Sir couldn't you just ask the Tallest for a new power cell?" Zim's computer asked.

"I am fully capable of making my own thank you." Zim snapped back as he began to use his gloved hands to harness the electricity and shape it into the cube. "Now I need exact measurements." Zim said. "If I make this thing too big, or too small it's worthless to me!"

"Height 3 inches, width 2 inches." Zim's computer informs his master.

Zim wears a strict look of concentration as he shapes the power cell just right, suddenly without warning Dib comes rushing in the lab screaming as Gir chasses him.

"Zim get him away from me!" Dib shouts running beneath the Irken, thankfully he moves around the support beam that's holding him up. Unfortunately however, Gir is not as considerate. The insane S.I.R Unit rams straight into it, causing Zim to lose his balance and fall forward.

Dib continues to run, but makes the wrong turn, he's trapped.

Gir closes in. "I'm gonna make you so pretty." He says, and charged.

"Computer lay down a force field!" Dib shouted.

And to everyone's surprise the Computer obeys!

"Force field secure!" Zim's computer announces, as the force field comes down just in time to stop Gir from getting to him.

"Why does Zim's computer brain listen to this dirt child?" Maz asked suspiciously.

"I don't know." Purple admitted. "It shouldn't in less Zim allows him control over the base, but he'd never give his enemy, or any human for that matter any access to Irken tech."

Emperor Nax smiled widely, something fishy was defiantly going on here. "Call him." He ordered.

"What?" Red asked.

"Call him" Emperor Nax repeated. "And give him the message I wanted you to give."

"Oh right." Red clears his thought. "Computer call Zim."

"Calling Zim." The Massive's computer stated.

"Dib! Gir! How many times have I told you not to run in the lab?" Zim shouted.

"I don't know." Gir said.

"Seriously you two! Do you know how long it is going to take for me to prepare the base to make yet another attempt at making this power cell!" Zim screamed.

"But he-" Dib began, but was soon interrupted by Zim's computer.

"Sir you have an incoming transmission." It said.

"Can't you see I am ranting right now computer!" Zim hissed. "Just tell them to leave a message."

"But Sir." Zim's computer says in a worried tone. "It's the Tallest."

Zim's eyes seem to widen. "The Tallest?"

"Yes Sir." Zim's computer assured him.

"Your leaders are calling?" Dib sounded surprise. "They never call."

"Dib shut up and behave!" Zim shouted, as he began to brush some filth from his uniform.

"Hu…sir I'm not sure the Tallest will approve of a human, especially your enemy standing in your base all casually." Zim's computer pointed out.

"Right of course that would be disastrous, Computer handle that would you?" Zim ordered.

Dib yelped as the force field was lifted, and robotic arms shout down from the ceiling and grabbed him by the ankles. "Hey!" the teen yells as he's tuned upside down.

"Dib focus." Zim ordered. "I need you to be…well like you would be if we weren't in a cease fire."

"Oh." Dib said, realizing what was going on. "Okay I think I can do that."

"Good" Zim said and turned to Gir. "As for you just be…well be you." Zim said with a shrug.

"YAAAH!" Gir exclaimed happily!

"Sir the Tallest are still waiting." Zim's computer reminded him.

"Right." Zim straightened his back, and stood as attention. "Then let's not keep them waiting."

Zim's computer answers the call, but only the Tallest can be seen on Zim's transmission screen.

"Sirs It is an honor to have been called by you." Zim said respectfully as he saluted them.

"Uh yes Zim we see you are doing well." Red said trying to hide his smirk.

"Yes, all is well here, nothing new to report." Zim assured him.

"Nothing?" Red asked. "Nothing new has happened at all?"

"No these humans are so primitive I'm beginning to wonder how they've managed to survive so long." Zim said coldly.

"Yes." Red agreed.

"Hey speaking of humans is that large headed boy, Dib!" Purple asked.

"My head isn't big!" Dib screams from his hanging position. "It's average size!"

Zim turns to look at Dib, his expression almost surprised. "Oh yeah I caught him trying to break into my lab again." He lied. "I honestly forgot he was even there."

"Shut your face you, and get me down from here you green lizard!" Dib's demand ends with a scream as his bounds electrocute him.

Zim laughs, it sounds almost uneasy. "Humans they never learn, honestly I say we purge the whole race."

"Actually Zim that's what we wanted to talk to you about." Red cut in.

"Oh?" Zim looks curious.

"Yes you may be unaware of this, since you're so far out of the Empire's domain, but we have been at war with the Zorganain race and their allies for some time, and have recently negotiated for their surrender."

Zim brow perked up in suspicion. "Negotiated? Since when did the Irken Empire negotiate with their enemies?"

Emperor Nax smiles at his son's reaction; it is one that he had suspected, for the first time since the phone call began Zim has addressed the Tallest with authority in his voice.

"They were a mighty force." Red assures him.

"Anyways they have agreed to surrender in exchange for water, and reasonable working hours." Purple informed him.

Dib's eyes widen as he seems to get what's going on. "No…" he whispers.

"Invader Zim." Red said, speaking with a large volume of gratitude, after all he was the prince and future ruler; and worse still his father was present. Besides Zim would want to keep his accomplishment which meant he'd reclaim his birth right and be out of their lives forever. Which is a win in his book, even if the little swine would be above him in power!

"It is my honor to inform you that you are the sole reason for our victory in the Whorl-pool Galaxy!"

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!) The next chapter will be up soon.

This is Emily Signing off...


	3. Something's Not Right Here

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's:** Ok so I know I left you all on a big cliff hanger last week so now it's time for me to put you out of your misery! Please enjoy.

* * *

 **(Back with Zim...)**

 **[Location: Zim's House]**

He was beyond shocked…

"Uh Invader Zim?" Red asked. "Did you hear what I said?"

Oh he heard alright, he was just having a hard time believing his antennas! The Tallest were praising him for a job well done! The Tallest were addressing him with respect! _'Something's not right!'_ His inner instincts instantly homed in on the Tallest uneasy smiles, oh yes something was up!

"Zim?" Red asked once more.

Zim forced himself to snap out of it, whatever was going on he couldn't let it rattle him! Not when the Tallest just presented him with his one and only chance to be welcomed back into the collective. "Y-yes Sir I heard you, I'm just baffled is all." He admitted. "I was beginning to think my mission here would never come to a close. Please tell me, what are your orders?"

"We have discussed it with the Nobles, and they want the planet as it is." Red informed him.

Dib seemed to perk up at this. "You're not just going to take the water and destroy the planet?" He asked, only to scream as he was electrocuted again. "OWE!"

"What he said." Zim agreed.

"As you may already know planets with water have such a fragile balance, the Nobles fear one alteration could tip the scale the wrong way, and cause the water to disappear." Red explained.

"It's because of this that the Nobles want everything to stay put, including the human race." Purple added.

"HA!" Dib shouted. "In your face alien scum!" He couldn't explain it, but something was stirring inside of him, a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. And that feeling was the passion, the passion to hunt down the paranormal, and more importantly Zim!

"Hello Earth to Dirt Child." Zim hissed, trying his best to stay in character, but you can see it there in his eyes. A faint detection of fear. "I'm still taking over this pathetic mud ball!"

And it's those words that bring the Fire back into Dib, for 4 weeks he had struggled; questioning who he really was. Ever since he found out he was a clone of his father instead of his actual son, Dib had felt empty with no passion for anything! Now, his old self was rising back into control, and Dib never felt more alive. "You'll never win Zim!" He declared. "I'll expose you to the whole world, we'll fight you to the death for this planet!"

The Computer Brain shocks him once again, Dib screams in agony.

"My Tallest I am honored for this chance to affect the empire so greatly I will not let you down." Zim promises. It's obvious he's trying to end the call without being down right rude. "Anyways I have much to do before your arrival so if there isn't anything else…?"

"Uh no Zim I believe we covered it all." Red assured him. "Purple anything else for Zim?"

"Uh no that's all they said." Purple agreed. "Anyway keep up the good work Zim!"

"Yes my Tallest." Zim saluted once more. "This is invader Zim Signing off."

* * *

 **[Back on the Massive]**

Red breathes a sigh of relief as the call ends. "Irk I was sure he'd ask us what's up." he admitted out loud.

"Yeah did we do good or what?" Purple asked with a smirk.

"Good?" Maz hissed. "You didn't address him properly, not even once!"

"Of course we didn't." Red snapped.

"What he means to say is, the other soldiers in the Armada had no idea he was a prince, so we always addressed him as Invader Zim." Purple explained. "I mean look at where we are, we're in the main control room surrounded by other soldiers. If we started calling him Prince all of the sudden he'd know something was up!"

Maz looks suspicious, but drops it as the security feed of Zim's base reappears on the screen.

"You Lizard!" Dib screams. "We had a truce! No destroying the Earth while we're living under the same roof." He screamed, trying to free himself from his restrains.

"Exactly, and if you were listening my orders were to secure the planet." Zim said. "Not destroy it." He presses a button that releases Dib from the computer's hold.

"Sir the Tallest will not be pleased to hear the enemy is living under the same roof." The computer stated the obvious.

"Hey, I live here now!" Dib shouted. "Besides I can't go back home, its complicated okay."

"He's not going anywhere." Zim stated. "I cannot afford to give him the freedom to mess this up for me!"

Emperor Nax smiled at his words.

"But sir-" The computer began.

"Enough, this conversation is over, I want you to reboot your systems and be prepared to give this power cell another go." Zim ordered.

The computer sighed, but obeyed none the less.

"As for you." Zim's eyes narrowed on Dib.

"If you think I'm just going to let you win, then you're wrong Zim." Dib cut in. "I will fight you tooth and nail. I'll-"

"Good." Zim smiled.

"Wait, you want me to fight?" Dib was confused.

"Dib do you know why I stopped trying to destroy you? Why I put up with you every day?" Zim asked.

"Because we had a truce?" Dib guessed.

"No." Zim shook his head. "The truth is Dib I could have killed you the first time you got in my way, but I learned a long time ago having no arch enemy makes the mission rather boring. I want you to try and stop me, because that way it'll be a challenge." Zim explained. "That's why I came here, for a challenge, to prove I could make it on my own, and you are a big part of that proof."

"You wont win Zim!" Dib vowed. "I want let you!"

Zim smiled. "It's great to see you back to your old self Dib." He admitted. "To be honest, I've missed you."

Dib couldn't help but smile too, if he was being honest he'd admit that he had missed himself just as much, but now he was back, and so were the Tallest. They had finally come to take the Earth just as Zim always said they would.

So where did that leave them?

"Something is definitely going on between those two." Maz mused.

"Like what?" Grogg asked.

"Something unforgiveable." Maz said.

"You mean like Taboo?" Grogg asked.

"Precisely." Maz hissed.

"With that thing?" Grogg looked ready to be sick. "How distasteful."

"And disgusting." Red agreed. "Trust me my prince your brother would never do something so horrible."

"Oh I think I'm going to be sick just thinking about it." Purple agreed.

"So why the cease fire?" Emperor Nax asked.

"Now that's something I'd ask." Red seemed to agree, "But he didn't tell us about it."

"No instead he pretended they were still fighting." Maz pointed out. "He's hiding something father."

Emperor Nax smiled wickedly. "Yes, yes he is."

A bus horn sounds around Dib, and Zim.

"Great, and there goes the bus!" Dib yelled.

"Looks like we're walking." Zim stated, throwing on his disguise. "Shall we?"

"So we're just going to pretend it never happened?" Dib asked.

Zim sighed, "Yes, we are still under a cease fire, in less you want to go home that is."

"You wish!" Dib exclaimed. "I'm closer than ever before, and you know how the saying goes Zim. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer!"

"Then it's settled, now let's go." Zim ordered. "I cannot afford to be late again."

Dib sighed, but obeyed, after all he could not afford to be late either, one more tardy, and he'd be in detention. So without another word the two left the lab, and grabbed their books from the kitchen before setting out to school.

"Sir, do you wish us to send a spy drone to continue watch him?" A soldier asked the Tallest.

"Yes." Red answered. "We must observe his entire progress."

A Spy drone shoots out from the massive, enters the Earth's atmosphere and zooms in on Zim, and Dib; keeping its distance so Zim's PAK will not detect its presence.

"Where are they going?" Maz asked.

"The humans call it School." Red explained. "It's where their children go to learn, and since Zim is the average height of a teenage earth child, he goes there as part of his cover, and to learn about the Earth."

"So the invaders do all the work?" Grogg asked.

"They gather information, and if they are capable of taking over the planet then yes they do that too." Purple explained. "Though most just wait and report."

Dib sighed, the walk was quieter than usual. Usually he and Zim would argue, or tease each other about something or another, but today was different. And he knew why, the Tallest had reminded them of their places in life. Dib was the human who swore to protect Earth, and Zim had vowed to destroy it!

Dib bit his lip, he wasn't sure when it had happened, but he had fallen for Zim, of course he blamed the drug Zim had slipped him. It was because of that space lizard he was so mess up, but that didn't change the facts, and the facts were that it wasn't just lust between them anymore. At least not for Dib, he loved Zim, worship him even; and now he had to push that all aside and fight him. Could he? Was it even possible? Did he have the strength to destroy, or cause harm to the one thing that made him feel so complete?

For the past four weeks the two had been inseparable, sure they still argued, but now most of that had become playful banter, then actual fist fights. If fact Dib couldn't remember the last time Zim had made him bleed. They had formed a bond over the last four weeks, or at least Dib had thought so. Watching movies, working on inventions in Zim's lab, going to the store together, walking to school. They had become a part of each other, they had become comfortable around each other, so comfortable that they could sleep in the same bed without the fear of the other stabbing them in the back while they slept.

However, once again everything had changed, his and Zim's rivalry had reared its ugly head, and it had reminded them why they were enemies in the first place. ' _Why couldn't they just forget about him?'_ Dib asked. _'Since when did the Tallest care about Zim?'_

Zim was thinking the same thing. Something was defiantly up with his leaders, he could tell they hadn't given him the whole story. They were keeping something from him, and it showed in their uneasy smiles. _'And since when did they show me a lick of respect?'_ Zim wondered. It was funny really, he should be over joyed that all his hard work was finally paying off, but now he couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly off.

He looked over his shoulder expecting something to be there, watching him. But nothing is there, so why did he feel like he was being watched. He knew this feeling, it was the feeling he got when a certain someone was watching him. He shook the feeling away. _'Don't go there.'_ He warned himself. _'You're just being Paranoid.'_

He then looked to Dib, and just like that a new thought emerged: _'What am I going to do about you?'_ In truth he should not have let their relationship get this far, he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel anything for the human beside him. Dib was bold, and attractive, unlike most humans who suffered from pimples, and zits. Dib's face was blemish free, and not unpleasant to the eyes. Dib could always match him step for step, he was the most intelligent human he ever knew, the perfect enemy, the perfect mate...

And now it would appear that was all over.

' _Of course it's over, you can't keep him; he's not a pet Zim!'_ He lectured himself. And why would he want to? It wasn't like he felt something for that no good worm!

Did he?

Did Dib mean something to him?

Zim knew the answer should be easy, but it wasn't, Zim had always been an outcast with only one real friend, who he couldn't stand. To care about something else that was alive besides himself was so foreign to him, and yet he did.

Zim cared about Dib, but he couldn't let that stop him, he had his orders, he had his mission, and Dib was simply in the way. He was always in the way, and for the first time ever Zim was cursing himself for getting involved with the child in the first place. However, it had already been said and done, and now he had to deal with the decision he had made.

Still if the Tallest found out it could ruin everything, if he was wise he'd kick the child out, and make him go back home. But he didn't want Dib to leave, he had gotten use to the warmth of his body at night. He had gotten use to Dib's cooking, his company, his never dull moments, and he had gotten use to their fights. The banter over washing clothes, or dishes, about who was taking out the trash, or vacuuming the floor. It was childish quarrels, yes, but Zim enjoyed making the Dib angry, he found the boy rather adorable when he was a hot, and heated mess.

Zim shook his head, he couldn't allow himself to think of the boy in that way anymore. He couldn't afford to screw this up again. This was his chance to prove that he could make it on his own, to prove that he didn't need his father's royal name to make him look good. He was so close to making it happen, so close to reaching his goal, and this one taboo could ruin everything! Zim's eyes narrowed. _'No, not this time!'_ He hissed lowly, too low for Dib to hear. _'I will not allow anyone to ruin this for me, especially not him!'_ He vowed.

And it was a promise he planned to keep!

* * *

 **(Meanwhile back at Zim's lab…)**

Disaster,

It struck in seconds…

The Computer Brain was not sure how the liquid had gotten on the floor, but he assumed it was from where Zim had fallen off the balance beam, he must have knocked it over during the fall. Of course the brain knew what the liquid was, it was a mutagen, designed to mutate living things, Zim had created it in hopes of creating giant pig beast to stomp all over the Earth, and destroy everything in sight, but now his orders had changed.

Of course the creature that had crawled through the liquid did not care that orders had changed, it did not work for the Irken Empire; it was a free agent, with its own agenda! And as it grew to the size of a school bus, it's hairy eight legs casting a large shadow along the wall aside it, one though register in it's mind. _'I must destroy the owner of the base.'_ It thought. _'He created me, there for he can undo me!'_

The Computer Brain couldn't help but shiver as the monster screeched, calling out for more of her kind to come and be blessed by the liquid that had given her new strength, and purpose. And they did, at least a hundred or so walked through the liquid, but there wasn't as much of it now. The others were exceptionally smaller: as big as small cars. They all screeched for blood, the blood of the one that made their evolution possible.

And they would have it!

With one final screech from the larger, the monsters attacked,

The brain tried it's best to contain them, it locked down the base, but they still found a way out, they ate their way through the floor and crawled into the swards below, following the scent of their target, and closing in, closer and closer to the high school!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!) The next chapter will be up soon.

This is Emily Signing off...


	4. Eight Legged Freaks

Chapter 4: Eight Legged Freaks

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's:** Oh the suspense is killing me, and I'm the writer! So I can only imagen how you guys must feel, so no more stalling here you go! Please enjoy, and please review.

* * *

 **(At School…)**

It all felt so strange…

It was hard for him to believe that these days were numbered. Zim looked around his first period class as if he was seeing it for the first time. To think just seven years ago he had walked into a Classroom not much different than this one…

He had learned so much since that day.

Zim sighed, it was strange, for years he thought this day would never come, and now he was half wishing it hadn't. The Irken shook his head, what was he thinking? Of course he wanted it to happen, so why did he feel so conflicted?

Of course he already knew the answer.

DIB!

Zim looked across the room at his enemy, usually Dib would sit beside him or behind him, but today they seemed to have gone back to the old days of Mrs. Bitter's fifth grade class. Back when they were an ocean of student's apart. _'As we should be.'_ Zim thought to himself knowingly. After all, creating some distance between them would make his job so much easier. However, a part of him would miss Dib's company, and for good reason.

Zim had grew up in a world with only one friend. Sure there were people who pretended to be his friends, other nobles that wanted to be in his favor when he took the throne, so of course they suck up to him. However, Zim knew their true intentions, he also knew this wasn't how true friendships where. His true friend, Invader Skoodge addressed him as an equal, and treated him as such; telling him the truth no matter how cold it might be.

And somewhere down the line Dib had become the same thing: a person who was bluntly honest with him, someone he hated, but could always depend on in a time of need. Yet, somehow they both continued to hate each other, even after they had gotten intimate with one another. Yes, it would seem Zim was destine to find friendships with people he just couldn't stand!

People that he wasn't supposed to be associated with in any way, shape or form!

And now it would appear that Zim would once again be surrounded by fake friends who only wanted to know him because of his success, instead of who he was. For once he achieved this goal all the other invaders that once looked to him as an outcast for his previous mistake will try to gain his favor in hopes of being a part of his personal army. Yes he had no doubt he would be made a general after this achievement was completed, after all the other invaders of Operation Doom 2 had been given similar promotions.

Maz watched the scene play out before him with much interest, Zim was defiantly distracted. And his behavior, and constant glances at the Dib only added fuel to his suspensions that something was going on between the two of them.

"So this is School?" Grogg asked.

"Yes, it's rather dull, and the humans are so primitive that even the basics are hard for them to grasp." Purple answered.

"Really?" Emperor Nax asked. "How So?"

"Well for example the humans think it's impossible to travel faster than the speed of light." Red cut in.

"Seriously?" Maz asked, dumbfounded.

"They also believe that no planet can support life without an atmosphere, and that planets to close to the sun couldn't possibly be habitable." Purple added.

"Maybe not for them!" Grogg snapped. "We on the other hand are not as fragile."

"Alright Class!" Mrs. Moody hissed. "Since winter break starts the week after the nine week exams, which I will remind you start up next week. I am forced to allow you this time to study! So take out your books, and study!"

Zim forced himself to look away from the enemy, and pulls out a random text book, he isn't really going to study, instead he plans to use this time to come up with some sort of plan to secure the planet; and prepare for the Tallest to arrive. This of course would be tricky, he was ordered not to harm the humans; of course he also knew the earth monkeys would not go down without a fight.

' _Perhaps I could put all the humans to sleep.'_ Zim thought. It was a thought, if he used some kind of gas to spray throughout the planet the humans would fall asleep, allowing the Tallest to move in without a fight. Then the humans would wake up a week later to Irken rule were by then the empire would have the upper hand. It was a solid plan, but Zim wasn't sure how the gas would affect the water supply, if it got tainted everything would be ruined.

He put a question mark beside his plan, and pulled out a fresh sheet of paper to start off a new option, just in case.

Dib bit his lip, he could see Zim scribble away as plain as day, and while it may look like he's studying, Dib knows better. Zim was coming up with a plan to secure his home world for his leaders. Of course Dib knew no humans would come to harm, but he still couldn't let Zim do this. As the only defended of Earth, he had to protect it from this upcoming invasion.

Dib sighed, there was a time when he thought this day would have come sooner. However with Years and years of not a single sight of another Irken (besides Tak), Dib was beginning to think the day would never come, but now it had.

And Zim was determined to finish the mission!

' _So where does that leave us?'_ he wondered. _'Is it over between me and Zim?'_

Pain stabbed as his heart at that thought, and he knew he could say it was just the alien heat drug talking, but he knew that was a lie. For Dib had kissed Zim before the Irken had drugged him. Dib also had erotic dreams about Zim too! The truth was Dib had already felt something for Zim, that drug just gave him the extra push he needed to come out about his feelings.

And now it would appear that said feelings would be his undoing. Of course this had been Zim's plan all along, Dib knew this! However, he could not fight this feeling inside of him.

He loved Zim, plain and simple, and now he had to push those feelings aside and finish his own personal mission: Saving the Earth.

But could he do what was necessary?

Zim would fight him to the death…Dib sighed deeply. Could he fight Zim to the death?

Could he kill the one person that ever made him truly happy?

Suddenly, Zim's antenna twitches under his wig, usually this means danger is close by. Zim looks around, but he sees nothing so he shrugs the feeling off and continues his thinking process. _'Maybe I could brain wash the humans.'_ He thought. _'I could hack into the TV network and podcast a mind control sequence all over the planet. Once under my control the Tallest could take over without any resistance.'_

It was a good plan, better than the last one, but it still had one flaw. He had no way of knowing for sure that all humans would be watching his prodcast. He placed another question mark on this plan, and started over again on a fresh sheet of paper.

A low hiss filled the room.

"What was that?" Zita asked.

"No Talking!" Mrs. Moody yelled.

The class fell silent…

Zim's antenna twitches once more. _'What is causing that?!'_ he wondered. He looked around once more, and that's when he saw it. A very large eight legged thing on the window beside Dib's head. It was as big as the window, and had eight harry legs. "Hu Mrs. Moody?" Zim said raising his hand.

"Yes Zim?" Mrs. Moody asked looking annoyed.

"Hu what land based animal on this planet is hairy with eight legs." Zim asked, his voice slightly shaky.

"That would be a spider Zim." Mrs. Moody answered with a roll of her eyes.

"And how big do you say they usually get?" Zim asked, his eyes never leaving the window.

"I don't know, Dib what's the biggest spider on record?" Mrs. Moody asked.

"28 cm, or 11 inches; sufficient to cover a dinner plate." Dib answered giving Zim a weird look.

"There's your answer Zim." Mrs. Moody hissed. "But next time I catch you doing school work for another class in my classroom it will not end so well-"

"So what you're saying is a Spider the size of one of our classroom windows is impossible." Zim went on.

"Yes." Dib answered bluntly, giving Zim an unsure look. "Zim is everything okay?"

Zim gulped as the glass window began to crack. "Uh Dib." Zim said uneasily. "Don't freak out."

Dib freezes as he hears a cracking sound behind him.

"That's enough talking Zim." Mrs. Moody says.

"But…" Zim begins, but before he can finish the window breaks and the monster comes falling into the room.

Dib reacts instantly getting up from his desk, and running across the room before the creature can react. The rest of the students and Mrs. Moody do the same, until they are all hugging the far wall beside the door.

The whole class simply stares as the monster shakes the broken glass off its body. The beast turns and stares back at them, and for a moment it's a stand still. Then the monster takes one loud whiff of the air around it, and screeches loudly.

For a moment nothing happens, and then to everyone's horror more spiders start crawling in from the broken window.

For a moment everyone is like a deer in the headlights, until finally Zim seems to come to his senses.

"Run!" He screams, grabbing Dib's hand, and bolting for the door.

His classmates stamped out behind them.

The hallway isn't much safer than the classroom, Dib watches as more students from other classrooms come flooding out with spiders following close behind. It's then that he realizes what's going on. "It's an ambush!" he screams.

Zim realizes it too, and looks around for a place to hide. "Quick in here!" he says pulling them into a nearby janitors closet, and slams the door.

The two enemies breathe hard, gasping for breath, final Dib manages to speak.

"So got anything you want to confess to?"

"What?" Zim asked looking offended.

"Oh come on who else would do this?" Dib argued.

"In case you've forgotten I have strict orders to keep everything as is." Zim pointed out, "And as you clearly pointed out spiders do not get as big as a car!"

"Yeah well if you didn't do it then who?" Dib shouted.

Zim shrugged. "I don't know, but whoever they are they're geniuses. Giant spiders, why didn't I think of that?"

"Zim!" Dib screamed.

"Oh right." Zim cleared his throat. "First we need to find out how many were dealing with." He whispered. "Computer I need a bio scan of the surrounding area."

A screen detaches it's self from Zim's PAK, and turns on.

"Sir…the infestation is…in the low…one hundreds." The brain answered, its screen keeps timing out, causing it's words to be cut off.

"Computer what's going on?" Zim ordered. "Where did this infestation originate?"

"The lab Sir, a vile of the mutagen fell on the ground…a few unpleasant insects walked in it."

"Mutagen!" Dib yelled. "Zim we agreed to no evil scheming."

"I wasn't scheming." Zim lied.

"Oh so I'm supposed to believe you make mutagen to just pass the time?" Dib snapped.

"Yes." Zim answered.

"As if." Dib snapped.

"In retrospect the mutagen would have not found its way on the floor if two idiots had not been running in the lab this morning." The computer pointed out.

Dib's eyes widen. "Oh…yeah…oops."

"Ha! Look who's not so high and mighty now!" Zim taunted.

"Yeah well if you hadn't made the stuff in the first place-" Dib began.

"Master." The computer interrupted. "I know you and the Dib are in a weird place right now, but I don't see anyone else that can fix this problem."

Zim sighed. "He's right." He said pulling out a blaster and handing it to Dib. "Look you can kill me later for this but for now…truce?"

Dib nodded, taking the weapon "Truce."

"You do know how to use one of those right?" Zim asked.

"Uh." Dib looked down at the weapon dumbly. "You point and shoot right?"

The massive erupted in laughter, at the scene before them.

"My Zim has found himself in quite the pickle." Red mussed.

Empire Nax nodded his agreement.

"You know I'm beginning to doubt this boy's talent." Maz said. "You say he's Zim's greatest enemy, but so far he seems pretty dumb to me."

"Yes well he is only a child." Purple pointed out, "and we never said he wasn't dumb. We just said he was smarter than most humans."

"You'd be right, if you weren't pointing it at yourself like an idiot." Zim pointed out to Dib as if it was obvious.

"Right!" Dib said facing the gun the right way.

Zim shakes his head, but manages to crack a smile. "Someone's out of practice."

Dib laughed nervously, deciding to change the subject. "So got a plan space boy?"

"Yes actually." Zim said as a matter of factly. "We must purge the race." He said.

"But Sir where can we lead them?" The brain asked. "We can't blow up the school."

"I am aware." Zim hissed. "It's simple we'll lead them back to the base, barricade them in and set the base to self-destruct; where it will then implode on itself."

"Zim you'll be blowing up our house!" Dib shouted.

Zim laughed. "Don't worry I have another one in my pocket."

Dib's brow rose. "What?"

Zim shook his head. "Never mind, we need to find a way to lead them back."

Suddenly a big bang is heard as something slams into the closet door.

"It's a spider! They found us!" Dib screamed.

Suddenly the door knob turns, and the door opens to…

"OK I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID, BUT I KNOW YOU DID IT!"

"Gaz!" Dib embraced his sister. "Oh thank goodness we thought you were one of them!"

Zim rolls his eyes. "Yes let's leave the door open so the monsters can see us."

"Shut up you!" Gaz yells. "This is all your fault isn't it!"

Zim rolls his eyes and grabs Dib, and Gaz pulling them back in before closing the door. "We're handling it." He said.

"How by hiding in the closet!" Gaz shouted.

"We're coming up with a plan." Zim corrected her.

"Guys if you keep yelling one of them will-"

Too late, suddenly the door is broken in half, as a monster stampedes into it.

They all scream!

The spider screeches, and more answer the call. The beast try's to slam the rest of the way in, but the three reluctant allies brace their feet against what's left of the door; pushing with all their might to keep it in place.

"Okay I think it's safe to say they want us." Dib said.

"Nah you think?" Zim snapped.

"Your voices are making me sick!" Gaz retorted.

"Zim do something!" Dib yelled.

"I'm thinking worm!" Zim hissed.

"Well do you think you could think a little faster?!" Gaz asked.

"Fine hang on." Zim pulls out his PAK legs and uses them to drill a hole beneath them, while Dib, and Gaz struggle to keep the door steady on their own. They can't, the spider slowly gets the upper hand.

"Zim hurry!" Dib yells.

"Almost, need another second." Zim answers.

"We'll be dead in another second." Gaz screamed.

"There." Zim said, and that was when the floor crumbled from beneath them.

They free fall down, below the school, and splash into some green liquid that's about ankle high.

"Please tell me I did not just fall into human waste." Zim said getting to his feet.

"I wish I could." Dib moaned.

"And I've hit a new low today." Zim groaned. "Wonderful."

"When this is over I am killing you both." Gaz declared, getting up.

"Well on the bright side this tunnel should lead straight under my street." Zim stated.

"Uh guys we should run." Dib whispered.

Zim turned to see several spiders crawling towards them on the celling from the hole they just fell from. "Yeah running sounds good."

The three turn and bolted in the direction of Zim's base, they can hear the monsters screeching behind them, getting closer, and closer.

Zim, and Dib tried to slow them down by firing their lazars, but even as they killed several of the enemy more appeared in their place.

Suddenly, the ground disappears beneath them as they run off the ledge, and into larger pool of waste.

"Correction this is my lowest moment." Zim said after gasping up for air.

Dib gagged as some of the slush managed to get in his mouth. "Gross!"

"You think those things can swim?" Gaz asked.

The three turned to where they had just came just in time to see one of the beast jump in behind them. Dib was praying it would drown, but to his horror it began to swim towards them, and the others soon followed.

"Guys Swim!" Gaz ordered.

Zim took the lead as the three swam deeper into the tunnel.

"Zim how much further?" Dib yelled.

"Another block or so." Zim answered.

"We're not going to make it!" Dib screamed.

"Yes we are!" Gaz said. "Just keep moving, and whatever you do don't look back."

Too late!

Zim chanced a glance to see the beast were practically on top of them. "That's it we're taking this upstairs!" He shouted grabbing the other two as he pulled out his PAK legs and jumped, the legs hook into the celling, and he takes off running.

The spiders try to follow, but they can't seem to jump high enough in the water.

Finally they reach his street, and once they found an opening, they climbed out, and onto the street.

"Hurry their right behind us!" Dib yelled, as Zim placed them down.

The three ran into the house only to freeze, it was covered in walls and walls of webs.

"Oh this is just perfect." Zim hissed.

"Can't you just tell the computer to self-destruct?" Gaz asked.

"We have to lead them to the center, I also need to download a backup file so I can reboot the computer later after the explosion." Zim explained.

"Great." Dib said. "We're dead."

"Seriously?" Gaz snatches the blaster from Dib, and shoots, forming a hole in the webs. "Honestly I'm surrounded by idiots."

Zim snickered. "You'll have to forgive Dib he's lost his touch."

"Have not!" Dib argued.

"Really?" Zim asked as he followed Gaz's lead. "Could have fooled me."

Dib growled, but he knew he was right, the two of them had been at peace for so long that Dib had gotten sloppy. He followed his arch enemy and Gaz deeper into the jungle of webs, searching the white blankets for the monsters that hunted them.

"The elevator down to the lab should be around here somewhere..." Zim muttered feeling around for the down button. He soon finds it, and they wait for the elevator doors to open.

A screech fills the house, and they know that the spiders have arrived.

"This is taking too long." Gaz yelled.

"Zim where's the elevator!" Dib yelled.

"It must be stuck down there, these pest have ruined everything." Zim yelled "We'll just have to pry open the doors and climb down!" He starts trying to pry the door open as he spoke, finally he decides to just blast it open with a lazar, creating a good size hole in the elevator door.

"Come on hurry, it's only a matter of time before they find us!" Gaz screamed as they began to climb down.

Dib knew she was right, he could hear the monsters in their desperate search to find them.

The three climbed down to the lab slowly, and Dib was beginning to believe he'd never feel the ground below, but to his relief they made it, and Zim instantly ran to the main controls. Locking down the base, and sealing the monsters in with them.

Angry screeches could be heard all around them as the lab was sealed off from the spiders above, preventing them from following their prey.

Suddenly a realization hit him.

"Zim how are we going to get out?" Dib asked.

"We're not." Zim said. "We can't afford to let these things escape, if even one follows us this all will be for nothing."

"So what we're just going to blow up with the base?" Gaz asked.

"Don't worry the Voot's shields should hold." Zim assured them.

"SHOULD!" Dib yelled. "Zim we could die!"

"Well maybe next time you and Gir won't run in the Lab." Zim paused. "Speaking of where is Gir?"

"I'm up here!" A voice shouted.

The three looked up to see Gir hanging from the celling by a bunch of webs.

"Gir get down here and ready the Voot!" Zim ordered, as he hooked his PAK into the controls and began to download all of his research and data.

Gir obeys and begins to start up the Voot cruiser as Zim finishes the download, and sets the self-destruct. "Alright now I could care less, but if you humans want to live I'd get in the cruiser…now!" he said taking the lead as the computer began counting down.

"Self-destruct in t-minus 10…9…8"

Dib and Gaz ran after him, hoping to make it in time, and to Dib's relief they do, first Zim, then Gaz, and finally Dib enters the Voot moments before the doors close behind him.

"7...6…5"

The screeches grow louder as the spiders find a way to break into the lower levels of the base. They stamped towards the Voot, and make a lunge for it as one equal force.

However, Zim throws on the shields just in time, but still the spiders do not stop their charge, finally they reach them, and the largest of them all scoops the shielded cruiser into its mouth as if it planned to swallow them whole.

"4…3…2…"

"Everyone hang one and close your eyes!" Zim ordered.

"1…"  
Dib barely had time to follow that order before the three reluctant allies and the derange Sir Unit was engulfed in a brilliant white light.

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

The next chapter will be up soon.

This is Emily Signing off...


	5. It's Complicated

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's:** So I know I left you at another cliff hanger, but it's what I am famous for. Thanks for all your comments, and for following my story.

* * *

 **(Just outside Earth's Atmosphere…)**

He couldn't believe he had actually made it!

Invader Skoodge gave a loud sigh of relief he as switched off the ship's cloaking device. He was so sure the Massive would have detected his arrival, he floated right pass them as he entered Earth's orbit, but the Massive did not respond to him, or even try to make contact.

Good the less they knew the better, after all if they noticed his arrival they would have noticed the Ship's ID would read as Prince Maz's royal space cruiser. Which would raise some antennas since Maz had docked on the Massive four months before, and had stayed there.

Little did Skoodge know however; Maz was already aware of his ship's disappearance.

"Sir…" A soldier at the controls of the Massive addressed the Prince cautiously. "Your ship just floated by us." He said.

"Good." Maz mused.

"Your ship is not docked?" Emperor Nax asked.

"No that sneaky friend of Zim's took it." Maz answered. He knew this because his PAK was synced with his ship. So once it was turned on he knew, not only that, but the security feed was wireless transmitted to his PAK as well. So he watched as Skoodge boarded his vessel and took off.

"You let him steal your ship!" Grogg gasped, shocked.

"He was the one that gave Zim the idea to leave in the first place." Maz explained. "He even hacked into the control computers of the Irken Academy and added Zim to the rosters."

"I was wondering how he managed to slip in unnoticed." Emperor Nax mused. "So he's off to warn Zim of the real plot. And you are ok with this."

"Sure why not." Maz laughed. "it will throw him off his game as he constant looks over his shoulder wondering when I'll show up to ruin things."

You mean if I don't manage to do it first." Grogg warned.

"Well this just got more interesting." Red piped in, as the smoke from Zim's street began to clear from the previous implosion.

"And just when we thought things couldn't get more complexed." Purple whispered.

Red couldn't agree more, the last thing they needed was any more surprises especially when he wasn't entirely sure they had convinced the Emperor of their innocence in Zim's situation.

If Emperor Nax discovered their plans to have Zim killed; they'd be finished!

* * *

 **(Back with Dib, moments after the implosion…)**

He was so sure they were all dead!

So you can imagen the shock when he actually realized he could open his eyes.

Dib's mouth fell open at the scene before him, there he was in the Voot cruiser, with Gaz, Zim, and Gir, in the middle of a crater where the Irken base use to be.

The ships door open, and the four reluctant passengers peered out cautiously fearful that one of the spiders might have out witted them. However, to their relief they were alone.

Dib and the others climbed out of the crater moments later.

"And let me guess no one saw any of this…" Dib said knowingly.

Zim looked around and to his utter relief the street was a ghost town. "Nope, it's as quiet as ever."

"Just my luck." Dib moaned.

The Irken audience aboard the Massive snickered at the perfect example of Dib's never ending bad luck.

"So now what?" Gaz asked.

"Yeah Zim, where are we going to live!" Dib yelled.

"I told you." Zim said pulling a high tech looking pad out of his pocket. "I have another." He assured him as he began drawling a house one the pad. Once he was done he rolled the device up until it resembled a small screw. He drops it where his home use to be and the device slowly drills itself into the ground, and seconds later their house pops back up. "See problem solve."

"Wow that's convent." Dib said astounded.

"You know you could come home Dib." Gaz said. "I know dad's a pain but at least our house never blows up!"

Dib bite his lip, he knew Gaz missed him in her own way, she must hate being home all alone all the time. Sure Dib still came over for Dinner, but apparently that wasn't enough for Gaz. And in all honesty it wasn't enough for Dib either. However, Dib was still not ready to face his father, or better worded his creator! It may sound selfish, but he just couldn't stand being in the same home as a man who lied to him all his life.

"Fine whatever." Gaz said stalking away. "I'm going home, I've had enough weird for one day."

"You know she's right." Zim said. "You'd be best going home."

"I thought you wanted to keep me close." Dib smirked.

Zim sighed. "Dib I'm serious, it's only going to get more complicated from here."

"Why?" Dib asked. "Because we're enemies living under the same roof?"

"Dib it's complicated okay?" Zim huffed.

"Complicated? Zim we sleep in the same fucking bed!" Dib screamed.

The passengers of the Massive gasp.

"I knew it!" Maze exclaimed.

"So he's done right?" Grogg asked hopefully. "You'll disown him?"

Emperor Nax chuckled. "If he secures the planet, then as far as I see it he was doing what was necessary to secure the mission's success."

"Oh come on!" Grogg whined. "He committed Taboo!"

"Yes and as distasteful as it is." Red cut in. "it seems to have the desired effect. The Dib isn't as sharp as he used to be. An Invader must do whatever it takes to secure their assigned planet, even something as distasteful as taboo."

"Wouldn't be the first time either." Purple added. "In Impending Doom 1, Invader Link married the future Empress of Planet Kurian, and played the role as Emperor for several years before the Armada took over, and well they produce young the old fashion way too."

"How disgusting!" Grogg shook his head in distaste.

"And you let him get away with it?" Emperor Nax asked.

"Well the Empress did own the largest amount of manganese, molybdenum, nickel, aluminum, and titanium left in the known galaxy at the time. So of course we forgave his transgressions in exchange for securing such a large vast of resources."

"It's still disgusting." Grogg hissed

"As distasteful as it is, Zim is still nobility whether he like it or not, and it's not against the laws of Nobility to commit taboo." Maz pointed out. "It's just greatly looked down on."

"Why are you defending him?" Grogg argued. "You hate him as much as I do."

"Yes, but I plan to beat him fair and square, not because I discredited him to father." Maz snickered.

Grogg growled but said nothing else as they continued to watch Zim, and the human.

"How can it possibly get more complicated than that?" Dib snapped.

Zim bit his lip, of course this was a habit he had picked up while on Earth, which only proved just how long he had been here. "I might not have been entirely honest about who I am as far as Irken hierarchy goes."

"Zim what are you saying?" Dib asked.

Zim groan. "Are you sure you want to stay, I mean wouldn't you rather have some space to plot my demise?"

"You're not getting rid of me that easy." Dib scoffed as they entered the newly made house which looked just like the old one in every way, right down to the unfolded clothes on the table. "I'm closer than ever before. I've learn more in these short four weeks about you and your race than I have in the seven years I've known you."

"Yeah and what if I told you the "me" that you knew was a lie?" Zim asked, for some reason he feel as if he has betrayed the other for not tell him the truth sooner. It was more obvious to him now than ever before that this lowly earth worm has wiggled his way into his mind. So much that he actually had feelings for the child before him.

"Zim what are you talking about?" Dib asked.

"I'm not…" Zim paused as he was interrupted by a beep from his PAK.

"What was that?" Dib asked.

"It's a message from one of my fellow invaders…we trained together." Zim said. "He says he has to see me, it's urgent."

"Is the Armada coming?" Dib asked, holding his breath, praying the answer was no.

Zim didn't disappoint him. "I don't think so, he wouldn't sound so distressed. Somethings up, Irk I knew the Tallest were too perky for my liking!"

"Their smiles did seem forced." Dib agreed.

Zim sighed. "Dib go home." He said.

"I am home." Dib answered.

Zim growled. "I'm serious Dib, if certain people find out that I'm the invader securing this planet it may not end well for you." He warned, bringing to light what he had feared all along.

Ever since the Tallest had called him he has felt the unmistakable feeling of being watched, by HIM! He could feel his father's eyes on him. He had been fighting the realization all morning but now that Dib had forced him to address their situation he could not deny the felling no longer.

The Tallest said they had discussed Earth with the nobles; of coursed that included his father, no doubt the Emperor would recognize his own son in a heartbeat once he saw his file which would have been presented to him during the debrief.

In short his Father knew he was here, and Zim knew that if Nax had his way he'd find a way to force Zim to take the throne. Something he still wasn't sure he even wanted to do.

"Are you saying you're worried about my safety?" Dib asked.

Was he?

Was Zim worried for Dib? No doubt his father may eliminate him if he saw the child as a distraction.

"Of course not!" Zim shouted, "I just…" other words had a hard time following, Zim growled. "Fine Stay, don't stay, come; don't come. Do whatever the hell you want, you always do!"

"Zim I…" Dib began, reaching out to him.

"I have to go." Zim said turning, before running out the door.

"Zim wait." Dib ran after him, but Zim didn't slow down. However it didn't take long for the teen to figure out where they were headed.

The Park.

They stopped at the center of it, surrounded by trees, and well hidden from the rest of the town.

For a moment nothing happens, the two just breathe heavily; still tiered from the run from the spiders. Finally the sound of a ship landing reached their ears, and they looked up to see a large cruiser slowly descending down.

Zim's eyes widen, he knew this cruiser; "Dib go home now!" Zim warned.

"Zim what's going on?" Dib yelled loudly, as the ships descent became louder, and louder; drowning him out.

"I mean it Dib!" Zim yelled. "Leave, Now!"

"No!" Dib shouted, as the ship came to a stop on the ground in front of them. The engine dies down, and the ramp like door falls open.

Zim steps in front of Dib protectively as he pulls out his laser and aims. "One more step Maz and your dead!" he warned.

Maz snickered at the scene before him. "Looks like he's already jumpy." He mused.

"You think brother will shoot him before the fat idiot can tell him everything?" Grogg asked.

"He just might." Red answered. "He is one to shot first and ask questions later."

"Quiet all of you." Emperor Nax ordered.

"I mean it Maz, I don't care one lick about you, you little swine." Zim warned once more.

"Zim! Wait it's me!" Invader Skoodge yelled, as he came into view.

Zim stops, surprised for a moment. "Skoodge?" he asked.

Invader Skoodge nodded. "Yes I came to-"

Zim's eyes changed from shocked to rage. "You idiot!" he screamed pouncing, ramming Invader Skoodge against the cruiser. "You scared me half to death!"

"I know Zim but I had no other choice, I had to warn you." Invader Skoodge insisted.

"So you stole my brother's ship." Zim hissed. "Are you mad, he'll sentence you to death the moment he finds you?"

"Brother?" Dib mutters. "But I thought all Irkens were clones…"

Zim ignores him as Invader Skoodge tries to explain himself.

"My Voot was stuck in dock, and I had to get to you, so I took it ok." Skoodge explained.

"And what is it that you had to tell me that is so important?" Zim snapped.

"He knows Zim, Emperor Nax knows everything." Invader Skoodge exclaimed.

"Emperor?" Dib asked looking lost.

"Of course he knows everything!" Zim shouted.

"Wait you know?" Invader Skoodge asked.

"I'm not stupid Skoodge." Zim hissed. "The Tallest said they spoke to the Nobles that includes my father!"

"Father!" Dib pipped.

"Not now Dib." Zim hissed.

"But you said Irkens don't reproduce anymore so how-" Dib began, but Zim cut him off.

"I said not now Dib!" he then turns his attention back to Invader Skoodge. "Now please tell me you did not risk your skin just to tell me the obvious."

"Well there is another thing..." Invader Skoodge trailed off.

"Yes, go on." Zim urged.

Invader Skoodge looked unsure. "Promise me you won't kill me okay?"

Zim rolled his eyes "I will kill you if you don't say it already!" he warned.

"Okay. Here it goes." Invader Skoodge took a deep breath. "Your father says that whoever secures the planet has to take the throne."

"Throne?" Dib asked out loud. "Wait did you say throne as in royalty?"

Zim's eyes went blood red and his fist reared back, ready to strike the invader before him.

"Wait you promised." Invader Skoodge pleaded, "Zim you promised."

Zim screamed, and punched the ship, inches from Invader Skoodge's head. "That no good son of a- Oh I knew he do something like this!"

"So what are you going to do?" Invader Skoodge asked.

"Do?" Zim hissed. "Isn't it obvious? I have my orders, and my orders are to secure this planet!"

"But your father!" Invader Skoodge pointed out.

"I have worked to damn hard to back out now, I did this to make a name for myself, and no one is taking this away from me, especially not Maz! And if I must take the throne to secure all my hard work then so be it."

"Okay hi Dib here!" Dib said stepping in between them. "Can I ask just one question?" and then without waiting for an answer he screams. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Who is this guy?" Invader Skoodge asked.

Zim bit his lip. "Hu this is….um"

Invader Skoodge gave him a weird look.

"Hi I'm Dib." Dib said cutting in. "I'm Zim's mortal enemy, and I plan to destroy you all."

Invader Skoodge seemed to nod at this. "And you're here with Zim?"

"Yes." Dib answered.

"No!" Zim lied.

Invader Skoodge looked back and forth between the two. "So which one is it then?"

Dib looked to Zim.

Zim chuckled halfheartedly. "It's complicated." He admitted.

Invader Skoodge's eyes widen. "Zim you can't afford complicated your father and your brothers' are-"

"Wait slow down." Zim said. "Brothers?" He asked. "As in plural?"

"Uh yes…" Invader Skoodge answered.

Zim growled, and kicked up some dirt. "That idiot! I told him not to mess this up, and what does he do? He messes it up!"

"Well in his defense." Invader Skoodge began.

"Don't defend him!" Zim yelled. "That swine told father he killed me and threw me into the dump like common trash!" Zim screamed. "He didn't even give me a noble death!"

"Ouch!" Dib said.

"Oh he's the one that's going to be saying ouch!" Zim vowed, shaking his fist. "Once I get my hands on him I'll-"

"Zim this is serious." Invader Skoodge interrupted him.

"I am being serious!" Zim hissed, and then to Invader Skoodge's surprised managed to take a deep breath, and calm down. "Sorry you were saying?"

"Wow since when did you learn patience?" Invader Skoodge asked.

"Earth and its inhabitance have forced me to learn such things." Zim explained. "Anyways tell me about my youngest brother."

"Well his name is Grogg."

"Grogg?" Zim asked. "A strong name, and what's he like."

"Well um." Invader Skoodge thought for a moment, then answered. "Think your father, only shorter."

"Perfect." Zim shook his head. "That boob, I gave him one job Skoodge, one job! And he ruined it!"

"So what's your plan?" Invader Skoodge asked.

"My plan?" Zim asked.

"Yes Zim your father has made his point very clear, whoever secures the planet gets the throne, meaning your brothers could show up at any minute and ruin everything!" Invader Skoodge explained.

"Okay that's it!" Dib yelled. "Zim you better tell me what's going on here or I'll do something crazy!" he swore.

"Seriously Zim who is this guy!" Invader Skoodge asked again.

"It's complicated!" Zim growled, grabbing Dib by the arm and pulling him away from Skoodge and the ship. "Seriously Dib, now is not the time!"

"You lied to me!" Dib screamed.

"And you're surprised?" Zim asked. "I lie about everything Dib, I'm an Invader it's what I do."

"No you're not getting away with it that easily." Dib snapped.

"And why should I tell you anything?" Zim hissed. "You said it yourself. We're enemies!"

"You ow me an explanation!" Dib yelled. "After what you put me through the past seven years, exceptionally the past few weeks!"

Zim groaned, the boy did have a point. "Fine." he sighed. "I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to laugh!" Zim said.

"Laugh?" Dib asked. "Zim why would I laugh?"

"Just promise you won't laugh!" Zim hissed.

"Okay, okay." Dib said, putting his hands up defensively. "I won't laugh."

Zim sighed, and with a big brave filled breathe he began to tell Dib everything…

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

The next chapter will be up soon.

This is Emily Signing off...


	6. Yes Your Majesty

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's:** So again with the Clift hangers I know you hate it, but you love it too!

 **BTW:** You have all been begging for a dominate Dib, so here we go! Please enjoy!

* * *

 **(Back with Zim…)**

"So remember how I said that I may have lied to you about my social status?" Zim asked.

Dib nodded. "But I don't get it, how do you have a family? I mean I thought you were all clones."

"There is different forms of cloning." Zim said. "In your case, you are an exact copy of your father, but for us Irkens it's different."

"How?" Dib asked.

"Well your father cloned his own DNA to make you, Irkens take a strand of female DNA, and a strand of Male DNA and use it to create an offspring. Allowing the male and female to be mother, and father of the new Smeet."

"Oh okay, so you have a family, what's the big deal about that?"

"Because I'm not a part of just any family." Zim moaned. "You see the Irken population is divided, there's the mix breeds like Skoodge, who are shorter in statue, they too have parents, but it is by law that they never met them. And then there's the Nobles who are Tall-"

"Like the Tallest?" Dib asked.

"No Dib the Tallest are Mix breeds too, they're simply purer then the rest which is why they lead the military, and the other mix breeds while the Nobles-"

"Wait there are Irkens above the Tallest? But I thought they were in power." Dib snapped.

"They are." Zim assured him. "There're the leaders of the Mix breeds, pure breeds are a whole other story."

"Okay so how many nobles are there?" Dib asked.

"Well currently there are twelve blood lines of Nobility, with the Emperor as the highest leading power over all Irkens, pure or otherwise. And the rest of the Nobles are in place, just in case something should happen to the Emperor and his sons. This insures that a pure blood line will still rule over the empire as a whole."

"Okay so it's Emperor, Nobles, Tallest and soldiers." Dib asked.

Zim nodded.

"Okay that still doesn't explain you." Dib said. "I mean you're pretty tall Zim, and sure the Tallest are too…wait are you saying you're the next Tallest?"

"No Dib I'm not a mix breed." Zim said. "I'm a pure breed."

"You're Nobility?" Dib exclaimed, obviously shocked by his words.

"Yes." Zim answered simply.

"But if you're noble what are you doing in the military?" Dib asked. "I mean no offense but on Earth most nobles thought fighting in war was beneath them."

"It is." Zim assured him.

"So why?" Dib asked.

"Because as a Nobel I'm forced to become my father, a man who simply takes credit for all the mix breeds hard work. I wanted to do my own work, I wanted to fight for my people, to make a name for myself, but my father said such acts were beneath me, and that I had a greater purpose to serve.

' _A greater purpose to serve.'_ Dib froze as those words settled into his mind along with what the other one, Skoodge had said moments before.

" _Your father says that whoever secures the planet has to take the throne."_

Dib's brow rose. "Zim who is your father?"

Zim sighed. "My father is Emperor Nax, King of the Irken Emperor, and I am his first born son, heir to throne."

For a moment there is silence as Dib seems to process the information he was just given. And then a smile forms on his face, and just like that Dib falls over laughing on the ground breaking his promise in an instant.

"Dib!" Zim yelled over his laughter. "You promised you wouldn't laugh!"

"I'm sorry!" Dib exclaimed, only to realize he wasn't really sorry at all. "No wait I'm not sorry, I mean it's just this explains everything." He said getting to his feet.

"Oh?" Zim asked.

"Yeah this is why you act so high and mighty all the time, it's because you're a-"

"Don't say it Dib!" Zim warned.

"No You Zim are a-" Dib went on.

"I said don't say it!" Zim hissed.

"Prince!" Dib screamed and burst out laughing again.

"I told you not to say it you ungrateful worm!" Zim hissed.

"Oh I'm sorry Your Highness." Dib laughed.

"Dib I'm warning you." Zim growled.

"Sorry your right Highness doesn't suit you." Dib agreed. "How about Sire, or your Grace?"

"DIB!" Zim yelled.

"No I got!" Dib laughed. "You're Majesty!"

"That's it!" Zim growled and tackled the boy before him.

Invader Skoodge shook his head as the two enemies began to wrestle in the dirt.

Maz snickered, "You know maybe I judged the boy too quickly, I mean he does have spunk."

"More like a death wish." Grogg scoffed.

"Yes." Emperor Nax agreed watching the scene before him.

The two enemies fought for dominance, until finally Zim won, straddling his enemy as saliva dripped from his sharp pointed teeth.

"Call me that again you filthy Earth child and I will scoop your insides out!" Zim swore.

Dib laughed despite the taste of blood in his mouth. "Oh come on like you wouldn't do the same to me!"

"Now is not the time for your witty banter!" Zim warned. "This is serious, and when my father learns of you, and of how much you know you're dead Dib, DEAD!"

That seemed to knock Dib out of it, for the teen bit his lip.

The two stared at each other for a long time, each fighting the urge to kiss the other.

Finally Dib spoke again. "What a mess we've gotten ourselves into uh Space boy?"

Zim laughed despite it all. "Yes indeed." He got up, and to everyone's surprised offered Dib his hand.

Dib took it, and allowed Zim to help him up.

Invader Skoodge's eyes widen, Zim would never help anyone in less they had gain his most utter respect! Which meant _. 'The child has gained his respect, but how?!'_ His eyes narrowed on the two _. 'Something's going on between them, I can tell!'_ of course it was obvious what, and if he could see it so could everyone else.

"We should get out of here." Zim said, turning to him.

Invader Skoodge nodded, and set Maz's ship to autopilot back to the Massive, after all he wouldn't need it anymore. No, after all he was dead meat too, in less Zim won the throne and pardoned him for all his crimes.

"Let me guess you need a place to stay?" Zim asked knowingly.

"If you don't mind." Invader Skoodge said hopefully.

Zim and Dib share a look.

Zim sighs "Okay, but the base is going to be pretty cramped with the four of us."

"Four?" Invader Skoodge asked.

"Yes there will be me, you, Gir, and Finally Dib." Zim explained.

"He's living with you!" Invader Skoodge exclaimed.

"It's complicated." Zim answered.

"I don't care what it is Zim." Invader Skoodge said, pulling him off to the side. "All I care about is what it looks like. And this looks like Taboo!"

Zim shook his head. "Trust me, I know what I am doing, now we have to go, or need I remind you that you are a fully exposed Irken on an Alien planet that's due to be invaded any day now!"

Invader Skoodge's eyes narrowed, but he reluctantly agreed, and the three made their way back to Zim's base.

Dib bit his lip, giving Zim an awkward, glance. _'Seriously, how did things get so messed up between us?'_ He wondered. _'And how the hell did I not see it sooner? Of course he's a prince, this explains everything!'_

His self-absorb nature, his I am more superior then you attitude it wasn't just due to the fact that he was a member of an intelligent race. No, he was a member of the races nobility. Which means he was twice as good as any lowly human. Dib shook his head, this wasn't the first time he had caught himself referring to the humans as lowly.

Before Zim slipped him that Alien heat drug Dib always thought. _'We humans must stop the Alien!'_

But now he was singing a different tune.

It wasn't those stupid green lizards anymore.

No, now it was Zim and I. Now it was US!

And Dib kept catching himself thinking _'Those Humans'_ instead of _'Us Humans'_

He was sinking too far into the rabbit hole, of course Dib knew this. Of course, he knew that he was getting too deep, getting far too attached.

However he couldn't stop himself, and he wasn't the only one.

Zim growled inwardly as they entered his base. What was he going to do about Dib, his father would surely kill him once he found out. He'd label him as a distraction, and say he was better off getting rid of him now.

Was he?

Zim looked to Dib and noticed the boy was doing his staring thing again!

Dib blushed as their eyes met.

Zim found a smile slipping on his face, he had grown use to that shade of scarlet; and those Amber eyes of his could reach into his very soul.

He wasn't sure when he started feeling so attached to the boy, hell he hadn't even been aware of the change until the Tallest called and reminded him of his duties.

' _How could I let that worm get under my skin?'_ He wondered. _'How could I allow him to change in my eyes?'_

"SKOODGE!" Gir exclaimed as they entered the home.

"Yes Gir Skoodge is here." Zim said. "Now go get him a room ready."

"OK!" Gir cried and grabbed Skoodge by the arm. "I need you to come with me." He said. "I got to take you to the lab and pick you out a proper disguise too!"

"O-K" Skoodge said allowing the robot to take him away.

Silence it wrapped around the two like a vice, and speaking of vices.

Dib wasn't exactly sure what had come over him, it wasn't like him to make the first move.

Zim's eyes widen as Dib threw his arms around him and kissed him deeply.

The kiss became a hot, and heated mess in a matter of seconds, of course it was the Tallest who were to blame; if not for them the stress about their predicament would have stayed hidden to them.

Dib would have preferred it that way.

He would have preferred staying in the dark, blindly giving in to his addiction.

However, Zim was beginning to like this, for this whole predicament was bringing out a side of Dib that he didn't know existed. Zim grunted as Dib slammed him up against the wall, and started running his hands threw his antennas as the kiss got impossibly deeper. Oh Irk he loved it when Dib rubbed his feelers it felt so heavenly. "Dib-thing…" He purred.

A deep heat pooled into Dib's stomach, and that was it, he had to have Zim NOW!

Zim allow Dib to throw him on the couch and straddle him. Yes, it would appear this would one of their right there moments. Only this time it was Dib who was in control, and he wasted no time stripping off his clothes, and seconds later Zim was exposed to the enemy.

"You look so much prettier like this," Dib cooed, petting Zim's antennae. "God, I love your eyes, Zim…"

Zim smiled the boy had completely lost it, and if he were wise Zim would put him back in his place, however he found that he didn't want to.

' _This might be the last time we get to do this.'_ He thought.

And that thought alone made him want Dib even more.

Maz grimaced at the scene before him. Zim and Dib were now kissing deeply, avidly groping one another's bodies, as Zim pulled on the boy's clothes. "What are they doing?" he asked.

"I think it's called making out." Red said trying to keep himself from throwing up.

"That's disgusting!" Grogg exclaimed. "Why would one do such a thing?! Listen to all the little slurpy noises!"

"Rumor has it that it feels good." Purple answered.

"Oh it does." Emperor Nax said surprising them all.

"Father you committed taboo?" Maz asked.

"I was young and curious." Emperor Nax admitted.

"Do we have to watch this Sire?" Red asked.

"Yes we should probably give them some privacy." Purple piped up. "Cause it's obvious that their not stopping half way."

Emperor Nax nodded at this. "Yes, you may turn it off."

Red wasted no time severing the connection to the spy drone. "Thank heavens." He said.

Emperor Nax eyes narrowed. _'Might as well get it out of your system now my son.'_ He thought. _'Because if you think I'm letting you keep him you are dead wrong!'_

* * *

 **(Back with Zim, and Dib…)**

Dib rubbed a hand against Zim's crotch, making the alien moan. "Want more?" Dib teased his enemy brushing his fingertips underneath his growing need.

"Yessss… Zim wants everything, Dib-beast…" the alien spoke in a sultry tone, using a three-digited hand to push Dib's head closer to his lower parts.

Dib smiled. The alien scourge was so much more likeable like this, Dib gently pushed Zim to lay back down on the couch before kissing him down the length of his body.

Zim squirmed beneath his touch. "Dib-thing don't tease Zim." He tried to make it sound like a command, but in all honesty he was begging.

Dib smiled. "Or what you'll punish me?" he asked kissing the tip of his member.

Zim gasped loudly. He had no idea that being the one that was not in control could be so rewarding. "Dib please." He moaned. "It's been so long."

Dib laughed. "Zim we had sex Friday, it's only Tuesday." He pointed out amusingly.

"Really?" Zim asked. "It feels like longer."

Dib smiled. "I know what you mean." He admitted.

"Then stop torturing me and finish what you started!" Zim snapped.

Dib laughed. "I guess this means we're done pretending this isn't happening between us?" he asked.

Zim nodded. "Yeah besides I miss you." He admitted.

"I miss you too." Dib admitted.

"Oh Irk, what have you done to me." Zim whispered.

"Me?" Dib snapped. "You started this!" He reminded the Alien. "Slipping me your heat drug serves you right that it would backfire on you."

"Dib?" Zim asked.

"Yeah?" Dib said.

"Just fuck me already." He ordered.

Dib smiled slyly. "As you wish your majesty."

Zim is about to growl furiously when Dib stops to strip off his clothes. He wasn't sure why it made him stop, it shouldn't after all he's stripped the boy many of times. However, to watch Dib do it himself, for him to put on this little show had quite a lust filled allure. "Dib…" He whispered.

Dib laughed, again he wasn't sure what had come over him, he was never confident about these things before. Maybe the thought of losing Zim had awoken these feelings inside of him, or maybe they had always been there and said dilemma had brought them into the light. He wasn't sure which one it was, but if he was honest he would admit that he didn't care.

Zim watches as Dib discards his last article of clothing before restraddling him. They are now skin to skin; ivory against emerald. And nothing else had ever felt so right to the two of them. "I want to keep you." Zim admitted.

"Then keep me." Damn he had just did it again! Dib forced himself to focus on not losing his nerve as he began to stretch his partner, slipping a finger into his awaiting entrance. If he kept seeing Zim as his lover he'd never be able to stop him.

' _Do I want to stop him?'_ He wondered.

Sure the surprise call from the Tallest had stirred up some of his Alien hunting passion, but with every kiss, and touch Zim's body was melting it back away.

' _Why fight for them?'_ Dib shivered as Zim's words came back to him. _'They treat you like dirt.'_

' _Maybe Zim is right maybe they don't deserve me.'_ Dib thought.

"He would never allow it." Zim said, bringing Dib back to the task at hand.

"So." Dib said. "I am yours not his." He told him, adding two more fingers.

Zim quaked as a second and third finger entered him, it felt strange, but it was also exciting. "Dib-thing I don't want to talk about you leaving."

"Then what do you want?" Dib asked.

"You." Zim said simply.

Dib smiled, and pulled his fingers away.

Zim whined at the lost, but stopped as a large member lined up with his entrance. ' _I never realized just how big he is.'_ He thought. However, this didn't scare him, no it only made him want it more. "Dib-thing please." He begged, squirming for more.

Dib laughed, and Zim growled.

"Stop teasing, Dib! Zim wants more! Now!" the alien demanded.

Dib smirked. "Heh, so impatient…" he mused.

"I want everything from you, Dib-beast," Zim whispered against Dib's lips, as he gently raked his claws down his bare back.

"As you wish your Majesty." Dib joked before thrusting into his alien for the first time.

Zim moaned loudly as Dib slid inside, far too wrapped up in bliss to scream at him for calling him that…AGAIN!

Then they started moving.

Did moaned as Zim's inner walls tightened around his member, and he instantly quicken the pace.

It was obvious that this wouldn't last long.

But neither of them cared, in fact it was probably for the best, after all Gir could only keep Skoodge distracted for so long.

"Aaaaahhh! So gooood, Dib!" Zim cried out in ecstasy, digging his claws into Dib's back.

Dib didn't seem to mind though even as blood started pooling around the tips of Zim's claws.

Dib shook his head as a thought suddenly came to mind _'I'm a gay, masochistic xenophile.'_ He realized. _'Irk he's got me so messed up!'_ That thought made him mentally kick himself. ' _Great now I'm swearing like him too!'_

Zim's rather loud moan snapped him out of his train of thought, but just barely.

"Zim he'll hear us." Dib warned.

"Can't help it." Zim admitted. "You feel so good."

"Guess I'm gonna have to shut you up then …" Dib whispered to him before keeping the alien's mouth busy with a passionate kiss. They moved slower, more intimately than before. It was almost… sweet. Like they actually cared about each other.

' _Maybe we do.'_ Dib thought.

He wasn't the only one having said thought either.

' _I've gotten way to attach with this human.'_ Zim admitted to himself. _'Father is going to kill me!'_

' _Oh well…'_

Dib's speed got impossibly faster, he was close, but he wanted Zim to be close too, so without much thought he took one of Zim's antennae and nibbled on it gently.

Zim saw stars, and purred loudly.

Dib moan as some of that forbidden heat drug began to leak out into his mouth. He lapped it up hungrily, thrusting harder, and deeper.

"Oh Irk." Zim moaned. How did he not thing of this sooner, Dib was so much more skilled then he gave himself credit for. _'And to think he's been holding out on me this whole time! The savage!'_

Dib lifted his hips, changing the angle and hitting a spot that made Zim scream. "OH, IRK, DIB! RIGHT THERE!" Zim gripped the couch cushions for dear life as Dib slammed into the spot over and over again. "Harder!" he groaned, and the human thrust into him mercilessly, moaning in pleasure.

The tight heat of Zim's body surrounding Dib's length felt like heaven, quickly pushing him closer to sweet release. "Oh… Zim… so close…" he moaned, his hip movements getting erratic as the pleasure consumed all his senses. Dib reached down and pumped the Irken's member, feeling his orgasm approaching fast.

"Ah, Dib! I'm gonna- OH! DIB!" Zim cried out, his seed spilling onto his stomach. Dib thrust a few more times before he came as well, moaning Zim's name as he filled him with semen.

They both stayed like that for a while, panting from the intensity of it all, then Dib slowly slipped out of Zim and kissed him sweetly before lying next to him. Zim grabbed a tissue and wiped off the sticky pink mess on his stomach. Once done he rolled on his side to face Dib.

"Was that okay?" Dib asked nervously. "I wasn't too rough was I?"

Zim smirked, it would appear his adorable timid Dib was back… _'Wait did I just call him adorable?'_

"Zim?" Dib asked.

Zim hesitated before answering. "… I can feel it… inside me… so hot…" He admitted.

The human panted, gently stroking Zim's antenna. The Irken was unusually quiet, save for the contented purrs vibrating his throat.

Zim closed his eyes and snuggled up against Dib, who was also about to drift off to sleep.

The boy smiled as the Irken nuzzled up against him.

Dib pulled a blanket over them and kissed him on the cheek. The alien made a little noise, antennae twitching. Dib watched him sleep with adoration. "I love you." He whispered, then his brain actually processed what came out of his mouth. "Fuck, did I really just say that?" He looked at Zim waiting for him to poke fun, but sighed with relief as he realized the Irken was sound asleep.

"Thank heavens." He thought out loud, before settling down into a blissful sleep of his own.

Zim opened his eyes and looked over at the boy; shocked by his words.

' _Does he really love me?'_ he wondered.

He wanted to say it was just the heat drug talking, but Dib had expressed his feelings before that.

So that meant he really did love him!

Zim smiled, no one ever said that to him before, since love was such a foreign thing on Irk Dib was truly the first.

And for some reason that made him feel special.

"I love you too." He admitted quietly, and seconds later he was fast asleep.


	7. Strange Things are Happening to Me

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's:** Okay Guys I know this story has kinda of fallen off the wagon lately, but give me a break man! I'm doing 4 stories at once here people! No, but seriously if I'm being honest I've kind of don't know how to pick up where I left off, but two months is a long enough wait so we're going to push on through.

 **BTW:** I am so sorry you all had to wait so long for this, I have no real excuse ;)

* * *

 **(Back with Zim…)**

He should have known better…

He should have known better than to fall asleep naked on the couch with his human lover!

Okay maybe lover wasn't the word to use, yes lover was definitely not the word to use, but regardless. He was naked, Dib was naked, and Skoodge was right there!

Zim had woken up slowly that morning, since it was the weekend he had no need to rush. So with a loud yawn, and an over exaggerated stretch of his arms he sat up, the blanket which was being hogged by Dib fell away from his body and Zim opened his eyes to see his best friend.

Skoodge had a look of disbelieve on his rather pale green face.

Zim had a look of well…it wasn't shame per say. No, he was more embarrassed in the fact that he had been caught, then the fact that he actually did it.

Silence…

It seemed to stretch for eons…

Finally, it was broken by a soft moan from behind Zim.

"Zim?" Dib asked, blinking hard, but without his glasses he really couldn't see anything, or anyone.

"Hu Dib you might want to stay in the covers." Zim whispered.

"Why?" Dib asked rustling around for his glasses. "Zim have you seen my glasses?"

"Uh no I think they might be in the sofa cushion." Zim answered, his eyes never leaving his fellow invader.

Skoodge hadn't spoken a word, in fact he simply, and rather calmly walked backwards out of the room, hoping to spare himself what little sanity he had left.

Zim sighed, he was going to get an ear full for this one; he just knew it.

"Got 'em" Dib said, as he found his glasses and placed them on. "That's better." He stopped as he noticed Zim's strange behavior. "What's up with you?"

Zim bit his lip before turning to look at his human, and with one look into those amber eyes he decided it was best to spare him the embarrassment. "Nothing, just exhausted."

"Yeah last night was crazy." Dib admitted, wrapping his arms around Zim, and sighing loudly.

"Are you okay?" Zim asked. The Dib was acting rather lovey dovey this morning, which wasn't his usual behavior after sex. No usually Dib would get dressed right away, then again Zim usually was already up and dressed before him. So, cuddling had never really crossed his mind. So for all he knew Dib was clingy in the mornings, and he was just never around to fill the need.

Dib on the other hand knew what was going on, he was reacting to the fear, the fear of losing Zim. The Tallest would come, and his father too and suck Zim back into their world forever, but Dib didn't want Zim to go.

He loved Zim, and he wanted him to stay here with him.

Dib held Zim tighter, and kissed his neck.

Zim sighed, this was nice; maybe he should wait for Dib to wake up more often. He turned his neck to face him, and their lips locked into a slow, kiss. It was nothing like the heated mess they were used to, this was almost loving.

Dib tugged Zim back down. "Stay what's the rush?" he asked.

Zim bit his lip, why was it so hard for him to tell Dib no? This was not how it was supposed to be. Usually they would have gone back to their usually witty banter, and insults, Zim goes to push away, but finds he doesn't want to.

' _What is he doing to me?'_

Dib can almost feel his inner conflict, he knows he should be making fun of the green lizard for letting him top the other so easily last night. However, all he wants to do is continue cuddling, and sharing sweet kisses. "Come on just five more minutes." He begs.

Zim smiles, he wants to give in, but something keeps nagging in the back of his head. He was forgetting something he was sure of it. Yes, there was a reason that he and Dib needed to get dressed.

"Master have you seen Skoodge?" Gir asked popping up out of nowhere.

SKOODGE!

Suddenly the two, lovers, no the two not lovers; sprang off the couch and dashed for their clothes as they suddenly remembered that they had a guest in the house. One who had already caught them, but Dib didn't need to know that.

"Uh Dib…" Zim struggled for words. "We're out of Soda."

"So?" Dib asked, pulling up his pants.

"Go get some!" Zim demanded, with more anti in his voice. Well at least the whole lovey dovey spell seemed to have passed.

' _What was that?'_

Dib was thinking the same thing, of course he was more worried about what was up with Zim rather than himself. After all, Dib had a reason for being all lovey dovey, the alien heat drug Zim had slipped him made him feel all warm and fuzzy for the invader.

But Dib wasn't an Irken, so what was Zim's excuse? Dib wasn't sure but he could feel it, usually Zim was cocky, and mocked him for having sexual power over him. He was confident, always sure of himself, but now Zim seemed to have changed overnight.

Now, he was soft, and sweet, and…

' _Did I do something to him last night?'_ He wasn't the only one with that thought.

' _What did he do to me?'_ Zim wondered, as he finished getting dressed, but shook the thought away, and repeated. "Go get some soda Dib, and take Gir with you!"

Dib's brow frowned. "Fine geesh!" He screamed, as he grabbed Gir's leash. "Come on Gir lets go to the store."

"Okay!" Gir answered, slipping into his doggy suit.

Dib hooked him up to the leash and pulled on his shoes, before leading the Sir Unit out of the door. He made sure to slam said door behind him just to send a clear message to Zim that he was not happy.

' _Great.'_ Zim thought. _'Now he's ticked, just what I need!'_

' _Wait why do I care? And more importantly when did I start caring?'_

Sure he couldn't deny that he felt something before, but those feelings were heated, and sex driven, this…this was more.

"So, you're not even going to look at me?" a voice from behind him said.

Zim groaned. He was not looking forward to this. "What's the point?" He asked.

"What's the point?" Skoodge declared. "What's the point?! Zim your father is floating just outside of the Earth's atmosphere as we speak. And the armada is with him, poised and ready to strike."

"So?" Zim asked.

"So!" Skoodge hissed, he was obviously fuming now. "Do you even have a plan to secure this planet?" he asked.

Zim goes to answer, but Skoodge stops him.

"No, you don't instead you'd rather sleep around with that ugly, pathetic, and filthy s-" Skoodge gasps as Zim back hand him across the face. "Zim…"

"Don't you ever talk about him like that again you ungrateful pathetic excuse for a lower life form!"

Skoodge was beyond stunned, had Zim just struck him? Had Zim just defended the dirt child! "What has he done to you!?"

"Get out!" Zim hissed.

"What?" Skoodge is floored, first he hits him, now he's kicking him out!

"I said get out, find your own base because you're not going to live here under my roof and talk about my Dib that way!"

' _MY DIB'_ Skoodge's eyes widen, this was far worse the Taboo, this was the beyond the point of no return. "He's changed you." Skoodge yelled. "You're like putty in his hands, but you're too blind to see it!"

"I said get out!" Zim screamed, and the base around them came to life, as several lethal weapons came from the walls, fully loaded and pointing at Skoodge. "I won't tell you again!"

"Fine!" Skoodge yelled, activating his disguise before leaving. It was the device Zim had used to for his costume at the masquerade ball 4 weeks before. "But don't come crying to me when this all comes back to bite you in the bum. Because I won't be there."

"Good who need you anyways?" Zim screamed.

"Well I'm glad we're in agreement!" Skoodge shouted as he opened the door.

"Me too!" Zim yelled louder. "Now leave."

"Just let me ask you one thing you're Highness." Skoodge snapped, obviously addressing the prince properly for the first time, signaling to the other that they were no longer friends.

"What?" Zim hissed.

"What's more important to you?" Skoodge challenged. "Your Dib or your Empire?"

Zim goes to answer, but finds that he can't, because he honestly no longer knew the answer. At one time he would have answered Irk hands down, but Dib…Dib filled a void with in him that his people never could. With Dib he felt like he truly belonged, a feeling that not even Skoodge could give him. Not even being an invader made him feel the way Dib did…

"Don't know hu?" Skoodge spat. "Well you better figure it out soon." He warned. "Because we both know you can't have both!" And with that a second person that day, slammed the door, and stomped away from his home.

Zim was floored, Skoodge was right, he couldn't have both.

Did he even want both?

Zim looked around his base as if seeing it for the very first time. What was this place to him? It should have no special meaning. Just, a base, that's all it should be. Instead he sees pictures of him and Dib and Gir on the wall, pictures that Gir had taken, and hung so proudly. Declaring Dib was part of the family now.

Of course, Zim had screamed they were not a family, but now the pictures of Dib smiling back at him made him feel warm inside. He suddenly rushed over to a nearby mirror and looked at himself. He didn't even recognize the Irken staring back at him. No, this sappy, love sick, dog was surely not his reflection. The Zim he knew was confident, heartless, a monster of chaos and destruction.

However, Zim did not see that Irken now.

He gasped. "What have you done to me?" he asked out loud.

He didn't need an answer, he already knew it, somehow when Zim had slipped Dib that heat drug, he had unknowingly sealed his own fate.

"I tried to warn you." The computer whispered. "That drug courses through his veins now, it effects both of you."

Now Zim knew why sex was taboo for Irkens, the heat drug made you totally devoted to you mate, which could become a problem if said mate was the same race as a current enemy. Not to mention Zim's drive to conquer was diminishing by the second, he no longer cared what the Tallest, or his father wanted anymore.

All he cared was what Dib wanted.

What kind of Irken did Dib want him to be?

"Fix me!" Zim demanded. "Fix me now."

The computer sighed. "I tried to stop you, but it's too late now, you started the bonding ritual when you gave him the drug, and he completed it last night when he gave you a part of himself in return. You, and Dib are officially mates, and Irkens mate for life."

For life…

Zim had made a life commitment with Dib without even knowing it!

How could he have been so careless!?

"There has to be a way to fix this!" Zim reasoned.

"There is." The computer assured him.

"How?" Zim begged.

"It will hurt." The computer warned him.

"I don't care just make this stop." Zim pleaded.

"I can't do it." The computer said. "You have to."

Zim froze, why didn't he like the sound of that? "Computer, what is it that I have to do exactly."

"Simple." The computer said. "All you have to do is eliminate the problem."

ELIMINATE

Zim suddenly felt sick, and for good reason, for you see the only way he could possibly be converted back to his old self was that he had to get rid of the one thing that made him feel whole.

He'd have to kill Dib!

It was like the air had abandoned his lungs, how was he supposed to do that? Sure, two months ago the task would have been easy, but now just the thought made him want to puke his guts out. He couldn't hurt Dib, Dib was kind, Dib was sweet; Dib was everything he wasn't, everything he always wanted.

Without Dib he wasn't Zim…

He was nothing…

"What am I going to do?" Zim asked, as he found himself sinking to the floor. "What am I going to do?"

The question hung in air, because for the first time Zim didn't have the answer.

No, worse he had an answer, but it wasn't the answer he wanted. Then again it wasn't about what he wanted, this was about his duty, his mission.

And Dib was simply in the way.

"Okay…" Zim said with a shaky breath, as he got to his feet. "I'll do it, I'll kill Dib…"

* * *

 **(Back with Dib…)**

At first he had been angry at Zim for ruining their morning together over soda, but Dib soon realized that the further he stomped away from the house, the guiltier he felt.

"I shouldn't have yelled at him." He said out loud. "I shouldn't have slammed the door, Zim hates when I slam the door."

Gir pulls on his leash in annoyance as Dib stops suddenly, contemplating weather or not to turn around, and appoligies.

"Maybe I can go get Zim, make him come with me, we can have breakfast, and get the soda together." He thought out loud. "Wait no Zim hates crowds, he would be uncomfortable. I can't do that to him"

"Mary can we go now!" Gir whined. "I want chocolate bubblegum."

"Gir dogs don't talk in public." Dib whispered. "Do you want to get Zim caught?"

"Oh yeah." Gir said, and barked proudly.

Dib paused. _'Did I just prevent Zim from getting caught?'_

"Mary master wants soda." Gir reminded him.

"Oh yeah." Dib said as he began to skip off to the store. "We shouldn't keep him waiting, he hates waiting. But it's also cuter when he makes that angry face of his. You know the one." He sighed as they entered the gas station.

Gir barked happily as he led Dib towards the chocolate bubble gum drinks.

Dib grabbed him one. "Now Gir you can have this if you be a good boy while we're here."

Gir Barked again, and Dib leads them over to the sodas, he stops when he sees some fun dip. "Oh Zim will love these." He takes a handful of them and continues on his happy way.

Yes, everything was somehow perfect, though Dib knew it shouldn't be. It was like something in the back of his mind was telling him that danger was near, but he didn't care. All he cared about making Zim happy.

He turns to get Zim his favorite brand of human Soda, Mountain Dew, only to watch in horror as some chubby gamer kid picks up the last 12 pack.

His face suddenly goes dark, what did this pathetic human think he was doing? Those were the last Mountain Dews in the whole store, and this punk thought he deserved them more than his Zim!

Dib was on him in seconds trying to wrestle the soda away from the poor boy, but no matter how hard he tried the kid just wouldn't take a hint. "Let go you little worm!" he growled. "These sodas are for Zim!"

"But I had them first!" The chubby boy said.

"Let go!" Dib screamed and punched the kid in the nose.

The boy yelled.

"Iggins what's taking you so long?" A very familiar voice asked. "If you don't hurry I'll make you forfeit our rematch-DIB!"

Dib looked up to see his sister Gaz looking at him in disbelief.

"Dib what are you doing?" Gaz exclaimed.

"This human wouldn't fork them over!" Dib screamed.

"This human?" Gaz goes ghostly pale. "Dib we're all human…" Gaz gives him a worried look as she realized Dib's serious. "Oh god Dib what did he do to you?"

Dib's eyes widen, and he looks down at Iggins as if for the first time, he's shaking in fear, and blood is pouring from his nose. Dib looks down at his hands, they're cover in blood.

His blood.

"Oh god." He whispered. "What have I done?" he looks up at his sister. "Gaz what's happening to me?"

Gaz grabs her brother's arm, forcing him to his feet. "I don't know, but we're finding out NOW!" She begins to pull him out of the store. "Sorry Iggins" She yells over her shoulder. "Our rematch will have to wait, and tell anyone that my brother did this to you and I'll put you away in the looney bin FOR GOOD!"

Iggins Just curled up into a ball, traumatized.

And Dib didn't even bat an eye, he could care less, in fact he was more upset that Zim wouldn't be getting his soda.

Gaz could see his thoughts as if they were written on his face for all the world to see. "Dib, what did he do to you?"

"I don't know Gaz." He admitted, falling on his knees in the parking lot. "I just don't know…."

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

The Next update will be soon.

So until then this is Emily Signing off…


	8. Betrayal

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's:** Okay guys I have a new writing routine that I hope will help me better manage my stories. Today is Monday, which is now Invader Zim day for me along with Tuesday, this means I will be writing and uploading chapters for both my Invader Zim stories on these days. While dividing my BillDip stories among the rest of the week.

This is a good thing for you, because instead of working on all my stories every day for only a couple of hours I'm focusing on one, meaning you could end up getting more than one chapter per week if I play my cards right. With that said please enjoy this next chapter where we find stabbing your friends in the back is never a good idea.

* * *

 **(Back with Gaz…)**

She had never known such anger…

' _That lizard!'_ Gaz screamed inwardly as she poured over the research from Tak's computer.

"How bad is it?" Dib asked. He was sitting in his office chair, where Gaz had tied him down with three, count them…THREE kinds of rope. She insisted that it was for everyone's own safety.

Why?

Well let's just say that after Iggins, Dib had tried to tackle two other passersby's on their way home. Screaming about how he knew they had been watching him, demanding to know who they were working for. It was insanity, and what Gaz had just read only made it worse.

"It's not good." She admitted.

"Just tell me like it is." Dib said, looking around his old room, man it had been forever since he had been in this place.

"Okay well apparently this sex heat drug Zim slipped you is part of an Irken mating ritual." Gaz began to explain. Of course Dib had told her about the drug, it was the only way he could explain his actions to her. And while he did admit this wasn't the first time he's found himself thinking like an Irken, this was the first time he had acted on those thoughts.

And he couldn't explain why, but Gaz could!

"Okay…" Dib nodded. "That makes since. What else?"

"It's a very long winded explanation." Gaz said pointing to the data from Tak's ship. "But the short answer is Zim began the ritual by giving you that drug, a part of himself. You completed the ritual last night when you…well when you finish giving a part of yourself to him..."

Dib turned scarlet red. "Oh…wait I'm confused" he still didn't quit get it, and Gaz rolled her eyes.

"Dib the drug made you act funny." Gaz said, "But it didn't affect Zim, until last night when you released inside of him."

His eyes widened. "OH!" Now he got it. "So that's why he was suddenly all lovey dovey." He realized out loud. "So our souls are like bonded now, awe that's sweet."

"Dib this is serious!" Gaz scream shaking his chair. "You are turning into an Irken, you're practically a sleeper cell!"

"You're right!" Dib exclaimed. "We've got to fix this! But…wait….How do we fix this."

"Dib there is only one way to fix this." Gaz sighed.

"Okay….how?" Dib asked, obviously clueless.

"Dib, you are life mates." Gaz tried to say it without…well saying it, but Dib was as dumb as ever.

"So…." He asked.

"Dib, you have to kill him!" Gaz screamed. "If you ever want to be you again you have to make the problem go away."

Dib turned ghostly pale. "Kill…him?" he asked fearfully. "But I can't!" he exclaimed. "Zim means everything to me. He's means more to me than my next breath, more than becoming a paranormal investigator, Gaz, Zim mean more to me than anything."

"Listen Dib, I know you can't help but love the guy." Gaz said. "But let me ask you this, What is more important to you? Zim or Earth?"

"Zim." Dib answered simply…and stopped. "Oh Gaz you're right this is bad!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" She screamed. "You have to end this!"

"But how?" Every time I look at him at get all lovey dovey now!" Dib explained. "How can I kill him when all I want to do is kiss him?"

"Simple." Gaz answered. "A Zim Detox."

"Detox?" Dib asked. "Do you really think that's gonna work?"

Gaz sighed. "No, but it's the only idea I've got."

"Gaz why are you doing this?" Dib asked.

"What do you mean?" Gaz said.

"You're helping me stop Zim." Dib said. "You never help."

"That's because you never needed me too." Gaz said. "I knew you could handle it. Plus I thought Zim was too stupid to pull this off."

"He was at first." Dib admitted. "But he was a new to Earth, so it was like fighting a five year old, but now I can barely keep up."

"I've noticed." Gaz said bluntly.

"Gee thanks." Dib answered sarcastically. "You sure know how to make me feel at home."

Gaz smiled.

"What?" Dib asked.

"You already sound like you again." She said. "It's working."

"Oh well that's a relief." Dib admitted. "So what? I just stay away from Zim for a while, and I should be stable enough to finish the job?"

Gaz nodded.

"Can't you just do it for me?" Dib asked hopefully.

"No Dib! That would make it worse, you'll hate us all for taking Zim away from you." She answered. "It has to be you, you have to be the one to end this."

Dib sighed. "But what if I don't want to?"

"Dib that's just the drug talking." Gaz told him.

"No it's not Gaz!" Dib screamed. "I had feelings for Zim way before that!" He admitted.

"What? Why?" Gaz exclaimed.

Dib shrugged. "I don't know, he…he saved me…he could have let me die you know." Dib muttered. "And things got awkward on the beach, and he's not really bad wants you get to know him."

"Dib, you aren't supposed to get to know your enemy!" Gaz screamed.

"I know it's just, He's not even a soldier Gaz; he's a Prince trying to make a name for himself. He's just like me okay! Trying to get out of his dad's shadow, and I can't help but understand."

"Wait he's their prince?!" Gaz asked.

Dib nodded.

"Well that explains a lot." She mused.

"Doesn't it though?" Dib agreed. "I mean I just thought all Irkens were that way, but no Zim's just a spoiled prince used to getting what he wants. Which explains why he's so demanding all the time-"

"Dib focus!" Gaz demanded, holding up pictures of UFO drawling's, and Zim. "Now say it with me." She told him. "Zim is the enemy, Irkens are the enemy."

"Gaz I don't think this will work." Dib said bluntly.

"That's quitter talk Dib now say it!" Gaz demanded.

"Zim is the enemy, Irkens are the enemy." Dib said annoyed.

"Say it like you mean it!" Gaz screamed.

"But I don't!" Dib screamed. "That's the problem, I love Zim!"

"Dib what is your name?" Gaz shouted.

"Dib Membrane!" Dib screamed.

"And what is your mission?" Gaz spat in his face.

"To protect mankind!" Dib yelled.

"From who?" Gaz challenged.

"From the paranormal!" Dib sounded more determined now and Gaz could see it I his eyes.

Her brother was back!

"And who is going to stand in your way?" She challenged.

"No one!" Dib yelled. "Zim has to be stopped, and I will not let my feelings for him stand in the way of my mission."

Gaz nodded. "You're ready."

"Really? You sure?" he asked.

Gaz nodded. "In less you think we should try some shock therapy." She smiled wickedly. As his front door opens to one of her robot dolls bringing in an electric chair of some sort.

"Nope I'm good!" Dib exclaimed. "100% not brain washed."

Gaz chuckled darkly, but untied her brother. "Next time." She promised her doll as it slowly left the room, and Dib was thankful to see the chair go with it. "Now you get ready, because tonight you end this."

Dib nodded, and watched her leave, before allowing himself to drop his guard. His face fell into his hands, his head felt like a 50 pound weight on his shoulders. "Oh Zim what are we going to do?" he asked. "Can I really kill you? I mean I've never killed anyone before." He wondered out loud. "Why do we have to fight? Why can't you just see that you don't belong with them? And that's okay!"

He suddenly grew serious, he knew what he had to do.

Gaz was right, it was time to end this once and for all!

* * *

 **(Back with Skoodge)**

The betrayal….

It ran deeper than anything he had ever felt before.

"After all I've done for him!" Skoodge screamed. "Who got him into the academy? Who warned him about his father? Who's always had his back!?" he snapped. "Me! And how does he repay me? By slapping me!"

Well no more, no now Zim would learn to reap what he sowed.

He was going to learn to regret choosing that human over him! And even more so, over his people and his duty to his kingdom!

It hadn't taken him long to find a way back into space, all he had to do was come clean to the Tallest and tell them that he had information that proved that Zim had gone rogue. An hour later a transport ship disguised as a school bus had come for him.

"Get in."

Skoodge was not surprised to see Invader Tenn behind the wheel, of course the Tallest would send a fellow invader I to extract him. After all the planet was due to be conquered any day now, and the humans had to remain clueless. Skoodge simply nodded, and boarded the bus without incident; he even allowed Tenn to cuff him.

He expected the cuffs, after all he had left the massive without permission, and had stolen a royal cruiser. The cuffs were necessary, and he was okay with that, after all his news about Zim would buy his freedom.

The flight back into space took under an hour, it would have been shorter, but Tenn was overly cautious. Fearing the human military forces would notice them, but they had not.

And after docking on the Massive, and performing a quick search of Skoodge's person, he was lead to the control room to speak the none other than Emperor Nax himself.

And that is where he was now, standing in front of his king, and telling him everything.

Once he was finished, a long silence filled the room.

It didn't last long.

"So you mean to tell me my son has made this child his life mate?" Emperor Nax asked bluntly.

Skoodge nodded. "Yes, Sire." It was hard to read the Emperor, he couldn't tell if Zim's father actually believed him or not.

"That's disgusting." Red exclaimed, as Purple made gagging sounds.

"If what you say is true than there is little that can be done to fix this." Emperor Nax had yet to show any real emotion.

Maz on the other hand was fuming. "How dare he dishonor us with this act?"

Grogg could not help but nod his agreement. "Father we may have to take over, brother is not in his right mind anymore."

"That's if this worm is tell us the truth!" Maz hissed.

"You're defending him?" Emperor Nax looks amused, it's the first sign of emotion he had shown since the conversation began.

"He is my own blood." Maz reasoned. "When he looks bad it makes us all look bad!"

Emperor Nax nodded. He hated to admit it, but if Zim was compromised than he would have no choice but to put him down, but first and for most he needed proof. "Computer tap into Invader Zim's security feed…I want to see this betrayal for myself."

"Yes Sire." The computer answered, and seconds later the screen came to life with video footage of Zim's base.

It was dark inside, and Zim could barely be seen. He was sitting in a chair in the middle of the living room facing the front door, blaster in hand.

Emperor Nax smiled. "Well it appears he has come to his senses." He said.

Skoodge looks relieved. "Oh thank Irk."

"Indeed." Emperor Nax agreed.

Maz nodded. "Zim is many things, but a traitor is not one of them." He hissed. "And for thinking such a thing makes me hate the sight of you."

Skoodge tensed, he didn't like the sound of that.

"For disgracing my family with your accusations you shall be sentenced to death!" Maz ordered.

Skoodge goes deathly pale. "NO please I meant no disrespect!" he swore.

But it was too late.

"Guards take him away." Emperor Nax ordered.

"Yes his very presence is insulting." Grogg agreed.

Skoodge was too stunned to fight as the guards dragged him away to his cell to await execution. How was he supposed to know that accusing Zim would insult them? If anything he thought Maz would be thrilled to have him out of the way.

However, what Skoodge failed to understand was when one member of the royal family looked bad they all did, and besides Maz did not want help getting Zim out of the way. He wanted to beat him fair and square.

Besides if there was one thing Skoodge should have known it was that Zim would pick them over anyone especially a human. After all, if there was one thing Zim had going for him it was his undying loyalty.

Still what they didn't know was just how devoted he had become to Dib.

Just because he was attempting to do the right thing did not mean he actually had it in him to follow through.

Nevertheless, there was only one way to find out…

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

The Next update will be soon.

So until then this is Emily Signing off…


	9. Is It Going To Be You and Me

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's:** And so here we are again with our favorite prince in denial, and Dib who is slowly seeing himself as more Irken than human. Can they do what must be done in order to complete their missions? Find out now.

* * *

 **(Back with Zim…)**

 **[Midnight]**

He knew Dib wasn't probably not coming home tonight.

He knew the moment he stomped out the door, Zim wasn't sure how, but he knew Dib would figure it out. That their time together was infecting his judgment, making him think like Zim rather than himself. The same was true for Zim, the longer Dib stayed away, the more Zim felt like his old self.

His Irken self.

And yet, even that Irken did not want to kill Dib.

' _Stop it.'_ He warned. _'It's for your own good.'_

Yes, he knew he had to eliminate the problem, Dib had to go.

"But I like Mary." Gir said, as if he had read his master's mind. "Mary my best friend, we love Mary."

"No Gir." Zim snapped. "This is not Love, it is an illness!"

"It is?" Gir asked.

"Yes, we are sick, The Dib has lead us astray and he must be stopped." Zim reasoned.

"But Dib is family." Gir cried.

"No Gir." Zim stated as he took out Gir's behavioral controller, and turned it on before turning it all the way up. He hadn't used this thing since Gir tried to kill him, but he needed Gir to be with him on this, so he used it.

"What is our mission Gir?" He asked him.

Gir's eyes went blood red. "To secure the planet for the Tallest, and destroy all enemies that get in the way."

"And who is the enemy Gir?" Zim asked.

Gir's eyes narrowed. "Dib…" He growled.

Zim nodded, his blaster at the ready, he had been sitting in front of the door waiting for hours now. Once the door opened he'd pull the trigger. It would be quick, and easy, and Dib would not have to suffer long.

Yes, his suffering would be over instantly, however Zim would live the rest of his days with a big hole in his chest where Dib use to be.

He would live the remainder of his life as an empty shell, a broken, and bitter spirit…

Is that what he wanted?

What did he want?

A long time ago he thought he knew, he wanted to be a soldier, he wanted to be an invader, he wanted to earn a name for himself.

But the name Invader Zim was a lie, he wasn't an invader, and since he abandoned his throne he was no longer a prince either. No, he gave his birth right to his brother, so in all reality, he was no longer in line for the throne either.

So he wasn't really an invader, and he was no longer a prince.

So what did that leave him?

"Where you really just going to shoot me?"

Zim jumped out of his seat as Dib appeared beside him. He notices the open window in the kitchen, just behind him and he realized he should have known Dib would sneak through the back of the house. He cursed underneath his breath as he tried to avoid eye contact.

"Intruder!" Gir shouted, his weapons came out of every part of his metal body. "You are not welcomed here!" he threatened, but Dib ignored the Sir unit, his eyes never leaving Zim.

"Is that all I am to you?" Dib asked. "I mean so little to you that you can't even look at me when you kill me?" he tries to catch his eye. "You can't even own up to the mess you started!"

The hand holding the blaster is shaking uncontrollably as Zim tries to aim without looking at Dib. "I have to." He whispers.

"Who says?" Dib challenged. "Who says we have to do what they want?"

"No you're trying to confuse me again!" Zim screamed. "You won't use that power over me any longer." He uses his other hand to steady his weapon. "I'm ending our relationship right now!"

"Why?" Dib asked.

"Because I have to!" Zim screamed.

"Why?" Dib asked again calmly. He makes no move to advance forward, and for good reason, he can tell by the look in Gir's blood red eye that this is a very serious situation. His loveable Gir was not present at the moment. And he could only guess that Zim had placed some kind of programing to prevent him from interfering.

And he does, sure his weapons are drawn, but Gir makes no move to kill Dib. No he's protecting Zim, from Dib. Standing in between them like a moving shield.

"What do you mean why?" Zim yelled. "I have to secure this planet, and you are in my way."

"Why because the Tallest told you to?" Dib snapped, he couldn't believe Zim would think that he would actually try to kill him. Even before this whole love mess the boy had never tried. No, he tried to warn his fellow humans, he tried to expose Zim. Never once had he tried to kill him, and yet Zim expected him to do it now.

"They are my leaders Dib." Zim reasoned. "I have orders to follow."

"Why follow orders?" Dib challenged. "You're above them Zim, you are not a soldier, this isn't your fight."

Wait, was Dib trying to talk him down? Was he honestly not going to try and fight him?

Zim looks down, and notices, Dib has no weapon! He actually trusts his decision, was the child mental? Had he lost his mind? Did he really thing he would chose him over his people, over his father, over his own flesh and blood?

"Zim for once stop listening to what other people tell you and listen to your heart." Dib reasoned. "All your life it's what they've wanted. What do you want?"

Zim bit his lip.

What did he want?

He wanted to be soldier, he wanted to earn honor, but there was no honor in this. He was stealing someone's home away from them. No, that was Dib messing with him, he didn't care about the humans, and he didn't care about Earth.

He cared about Dib, he cared about what Dib cared about.

But Dib cared about Earth, Dib cared about his people.

So, did that mean Zim did care about those things too?

"No you're trying to confuse me!" Zim shouts again, shaking his head. "Your head tricks won't work Dib!"

"Come on Zim we both know the Tallest send you out here on a wild goose chase, they never wanted Earth, even Tak said so." Dib reasoned. "Are you really going to stand by people who tried to trick you into wondering space forever? Or a father who doesn't accept you for who you are, or brothers who are plotting to kill you? Or people who will only praise you for your status?"

Zim was stunned. Dib actually knew him, and of course he knew him, the kid had been spying on him for years, and spent several more years by his side. He knew things about Zim, that not even Skoodge knew, all his insecurities…all of his flaws. But instead of turning his nose in disgust he was reaching out for him.

"Zim I love you for you." Dib admitted. "I don't care that you scream every time you talk, or that you demand every ounce of my attention 24/7. I don't care that you green, or from another planet, or that you've threaten to blow us up at least a thousand times. I love the way you have to argue over the smallest of things. I love how you always have to be right, and that cute pout you make when you're mad. The way your evil snicker makes my skin crawl, you're confident, you never give up, and you're determined to see things through even if it means losing something you care about."

Zim's eyes were as big as saucers now, because he knew Dib wasn't lying, and he wasn't being influenced by the mating ritual either.

How did he know?

Because Dib was giving him that same blushing look he gave him the day he kissed him, way before the heat drug incident even happened. That and everything Dib had said was true, he knew the Tallest didn't believe in him, and he soon did come to believe that Tak had been telling the truth about his mission being a lie, but he thought he could prove the wrong.

He thought he could make them all see him for something more than he was, but all they saw was a failure. A Prince who failed to lead, a son who failed to obey, and a soldier who failed not one, but now two assignments. To them Zim was a joke, but to Dib, Zim was simply on the wrong side.

And maybe, just maybe he was.

Skoodge, his best friend since child birth had forced him to choose between Irk, or Dib. Dib however was pleading his case, but left his fate in Zim's hands. He trusted Zim to make the right decision, he didn't demand a quick response, nor did he question his ability to do make the right choice.

No, he trusted Zim, the green lizard who had tried to kill him several times over. The space boy who had threatened to blow up his world on countless occasions. He shouldn't be giving him a chance at all, but instead Dib was gambling the lives and freedom of every human on this planet including his own in the small hope that Zim would chose him over Irk.

While Irk didn't even trust Zim to make the right decision to begin with.

It was like a light bulb had suddenly turned on in his head.

Why be loyal to a race that never gave a damn about him? Why show them any lick of devotion when someone who actually respected him was standing right in front of him.

Zim's hand dropped, and the blaster, along with Gir's behavioral controller fell to the floor.

Emperor Nax watched in disbelief as Zim stepped on them both, crushing them under his weight. And then Zim opened up his arms.

"Come here and hug me you worm, before I change my mind." Zim demanded.

Dib laughs, but runs up to him, and in seconds they embrace.

"This is all your fault." Zim gasped, tears running down his face. "I hate you so much."

Dib smiled, and held him close. "I hate you more." He teased.

Zim choked a laugh. "And I hate you the most!"

"Did he just…" Red couldn't finish his sentence, he tugged on Purple's sleeve hoping to for some sort of aid.

Purple on the other hand was more focused on the fact that their Emperor was drilling daggers into them with his eyes.

"This is all you fault!" Emperor Nax hissed. "You exiled him, not the computer brains."

Maz gasped. "You set him up, you wanted to get him killed!"

"Of course not!" Red tried to lie. "We would never…."

However, Purple was more interested in not digging himself a bigger hole then he already had. "It was all his idea sire!" He screamed. "I told him it was a bad idea to mess with the royal family but-!"

"Silence!" Emperor Nax hissed. "It would appear my son was right about one thing." He growled. "We nobles should be more involved with our army's. You two are relieved of your duties as Tallest, for now on a member of Nobility will act in your place, and you, you will be lucky to be alive in the next 24 hours."

"You can't do that." Red declared.

BIG MISTAKE!

"Get them off this ship now!" Emperor Nax ordered.

The soldiers of the massive were stunned to see a mechanical arm appear from out of the wall and scoop them up before throwing them out the air lock of the ship.

"There is a new order now." Emperor Nax spat. "For now on there are no figure heads for you to report to. You mix breeds think you can think for yourself, and your way of thinking has infected my son."

"Actually father." Maz interrupted. "The human is really the one to blame."

Emperor Nax seemed to pause at this. Yes, the Dib was the conning Mastermind, and Zim was too blind to see that he was being played. "Have both of you been studying Zim's past reports about the planet?" He asked.

Maz and Grogg nodded. "Yes Father." They answered.

"Your brother Grogg made a fair point." Emperor Nax said. "Your brother can no longer think clearly. You two will secure the planet in my name, and take Zim in custody. Once we kill Dib we can have him erased from Zim's memory."

Maz couldn't believe his ears, father was praising Grogg but ignoring him, not only that, but now they had to clean up Zim's mess. No, this was where he drew the line, he was done playing by father's rules.

Now he would follow Zim's example and make his own rules.

"Yes, father as you wish." Maz answered. "We will leave at once! Come Grogg."

Grogg was stunned, they were going to conquer Earth for their brother, and Father would likely still give Zim the credit, and yet Maz was okay with this?

He should have seen what was coming next, he really should have known, however while Grogg was clueless Emperor Nax was not surprised by Maz's next move.

He watched on the Massive's surveillance screens as his sons left the control room, and headed for the docks. However he could tell by the look on Maz's face that only one of them would be leaving leaving.

"I can't believe father is just going to forgive him!" Grogg hissed.

"He is just siding with his first born." Maz reasoned as he prepared his disguise. He smiled as he placed on a device that Tenn had taken off of Skoodge, it was a device that could disguise the wearer as a Human.

"But you're the first born now." Grogg reasoned. "Zim advocated the throne, he gave you his birth right."

"Father doesn't see it that way." Maz sighed. "And I suppose he is right. As long as Zim is still alive he is the first born."

Grogg's eyes widen. "Brother what are you saying?"

"Sorry little brother." Maz mused. "But I won't make the same mistake twice."

Before Grogg can ask what he means one of Maz's mechanical arms shoots out from his PAK and wastes no time stabbing into the younger Prince's stomach, and through his pack killing him in seconds.

Maz allowed his body to fall limp to the floor. "If father wants his first born to rule, than I will make sure that I am the only son he has left." He vowed.

Emperor Nax smiled, it was about time Maz took responsible for his mistake.

"Sire should we stop him?" a guard asked.

"No, Maz has finally learned what he did wrong." Emperor Nax stated simply. "When someone gives you their birth right you never let them walk away. Because if they do then one day they just might try and take it back."

The guard nodded, after all he was just a soldier, and his purpose was to follow orders, nothing more.

Maz whipped the blood from his PAK leg as he boarded his ship. It was time for him to finish this once and for all.

* * *

 **(Back with Zim, and Dib…)**

Love…

The word felt strange to Zim, such a word was not in an Irken's vocabulary, but he knew that was what he felt as he held Dib in his arms. They had held each other like that for what felt like forever, and it very well could have been forever but unfortunately a certain someone had to cut in.

The two broke apart to see Gaz holding one of her dad's ray guns.

"Gaz?" Dib asked, stepping in front of Zim protectively.

"Okay look!" She said, "I'm all for you two finding true love and all that." She admitted. "But please tell me you have a plan!"

"Uh…." Dib began.

"You idiots!" Gaz screamed. "This isn't some fairy tell well love triumphs over all! These guys are going to kill you, heck they'll probably kill our whole family because we know too much."

"She's right Dib." Zim agreed.

Oh come on, there's got to be something we can do." Dib suggested.

"Yeah we could always turn Zim in and hope they don't dissect him!" Gaz joked harshly.

The two lovers gave her a stunned look.

"I'm joking you idiots!" She screamed. "God you stupider than I remember!"

"Gaz this is serious!" Dib argued. "We need a real plan."

"No worried I have one." Zim assured him.

"Okay great let's hear it!" Gaz said, looking unconvinced, but Zim had grown very serious now, and Dib wasn't sure if he liked that.

"Zim? What are you thinking." He asked.

"It's simply really I'm their prince the Armada will listen to any order I give them." Zim stated.

"But you father is Emperor." Dib argued, "Plus you gave your birth right to your brother."

"That's why I'm going to take it back." Zim stated simply.

"Zim?" Dib looks unsure.

"Cut the head off of the snake, and the body dies." Zim doesn't even flinch.

"Zim you're talking about killing your family!" Dib shouted.

"They're not my family Dib." Zim spat. "They never were, you…you are my family. You and Gir."

Dib smiled.

"Awe come here!" Gir suddenly shouts and scoops them all into a hug, his arms wrapping around the three of them like ropes.

"Gir now is not the time!" Dib shouts.

"Yeah and why am I in this hug!" Gaz agrees.

"You family too!" Gir exclaimed.

"I refuse!" Gaz stated her denial openly.

Dib laughed. As his and Zim's eyes met. "What a mess we've found ourselves in uh space boy?"

Zim smiles back. "We? This is your fault you big headed hairless ape, and now I have to clean up your mess."

"Me!" Dib argued. "You drugged me!"

"You kissed me!" Zim challenged.

"Yeah well you touched me first!" Dib shouted back.

"Yeah well it's still your fault because none of this would have happened if you hadn't of peaked!" Zim yelled back.

Dib opens his mouth to argue, but he can't, because Zim is right, if he had kept his eyes shut none of this would have happened.

Zim smiles. "And that 1 point for me and none for the Dib-beast!"

Dib rolled his eyes. It would appear they were back to their witty banter routine. He smiled at least he had had his Zim back.

But for how much longer?

Could Zim really kill his own family?

And if he did would that mean he'd have to leave Dib to rule Irk?

There was so many uncertainties between them, but one thing was sure they loved each other, and they were in this together.

"Well I hope you two love birds know what you're doing." Gaz warned. "Because we're all counting on you."

Zim and Dib couldn't help but laugh uneasily, the whole world was depending on them now, and as far as they knew Maz could already be lurking in the shadows.

And even if they managed to stop him, there was still another brother, and his father to worry about.

No, Zim shook his head knowingly, he could not worry about father now.

He had to focus on them one at a time, and Maz was going first.

 _'I hope your ready brother.'_ Zim thought with a hiss. _'Because I'm coming for you, and this time only one of us will walk away...'_

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

The Next update will be soon.

So until then this is Emily Signing off…


	10. This Means War

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's:** Okay I laughed through out writing this chapter, so I hope you guys find it as funny as I did, BTW merry Christmas and enjoy.

* * *

 **(Back with Zim…)**

 **[The next Morning]**

School…

He found it hard to believe that they were back here once again.

Dib looked up at the towering building before him, the damage made by the giant spiders was gone, and Zim had made sure that some crazy scientist had taken the blame for mutating spiders, and now with the damaged fixed, everyone could return to school.

Yes, it would appear life went on even if it aliens were about to take over the world. The sun kept shining, the sky a clear blue, not a cloud in sight.

"Today can't be the end of the world." Dib muttered as they got off the bus. "It's too beautiful."

"You think the Armada cares that it's pretty outside?" Zim asked as they started up the ramp. He honestly didn't see the need in showing up at school, but Dib said it was for the best that they acted as normal as possible. The big headed idiot was under some false belief that they could take down the threat unnoticed. No one else on Earth needed to find out about the impending doom over them. Of course Zim saw the need to keep mass panic to a bare minimum, but he thought Dib would want to tell everyone.

"They would hurt you." Dib had told him. "I don't want to lose you Zim… I love you."

Zim bit his lip, Dib wanted them to be together, but could they possibly even hope for a world where they could be by each other's side?

Would it really be fair for him to force Dib to choose between staying here on Earth, or leaving with him? No, it was not fair, just like it was not fair for Dib to ask Zim to stay here when his people needed him.

Yes, their love had been doomed for the start, he knew that from the get go; they both did. However neither one of them wanted it to end, they were stalling for time…time they just didn't have.

"You're right, all we can do is wait for Maz to reveal himself." Zim had told Dib and Gaz last night.

"So until then we're just supposed to pretend nothing's happening?" Gaz yelled.

"What do you want to do tell dad?" Dib had yelled. "He's all the way in Peru right now on some stupid business trip. Not to mention he won't even believe you."

Of course Gaz had no choice but to agree, Prof. Membrane would be no help with this challenge they'd only waste valuable time trying to convince him.

So in the end Dib's plan had become their best choice of action, so here they were at school when any second an Irken in disguise could sneak up on them and end their lives.

Zim was sure that Maz would be that Irken, he was also very sure that they would see him very soon.

Zim and Dib entered the school and headed towards their first period, Mrs. Moody's class.

He knew they were in trouble the second they stepped into the building, it was like his Irken senses had kicked in letting him know that one of his own was nearby, plotting against him.

Planning his demise!

Zim looked around he knew the enemy was near, but he could not see anyone that fit the bill.

"Zim?" Dib asked unsure.

"He's here." Zim whispered. "I can feel it."

Dib nodded and reached for Zim's hand grabbing it with his own, hoping to reassure the other.

Zim gives him a warning look, the human knew better than to show him affection in public, and he is tempted to remind him of his place, but stops himself. After all it wasn't like everyone in the school didn't already think that they were together, besides he was pretty sure the Tallest and his father had figured it out too; so why not let him indulge?

Especially when these days were most likely numbered, and for several reasons.

Dib could die,

Zim could die,

Or worse they would live and go their separate ways forever knowing where the other was, but never being able to touch like they were now.

No, it was best to let Dib be Zim decided. After all he secretly enjoyed the feeling of the human's hand in his. No, not the Human, his human…no he was more than some possession now. He knew there was a word for it, humans called their significate other a certain name.

"Mate boy?" Zim thought out loud. "No it's boy pal…wait no that's not right."

"What are you talking about?" Dib asked.

"Humans when they are in a relationship they call each other something…" Zim said not really giving Dib much of a glace as he kept muttering under his breath. "Mate friend…boy something or other."

Dib's eyes suddenly widen. "You mean boyfriend?" he asked.

Zim's eyes lit up. "That's the one, that's what we are right?"

Dib suddenly blushed. "I guess…We are." He admitted.

"You guess?" Zim asked looking somewhat offended.

"No I don't mean it in a bad way." Dib assured him. "I just never thought my greatest enemy would become my boyfriend." He admitted. "I mean come on Zim if you went back in time, and told yourself that in seven years you'd be bonded to a human as your mate tell me the idiot wouldn't slap you."

"Slap me?" Zim scoffed. "More like down right murder me." He chuckled. "I probably deserve it too I mean what self-respecting being falls for their enemy?"

"You've got a point." Dib laughed. "I guess that makes us both idiots."

"Just as long as you're the bigger idiot I could care less." Zim teased.

Dib gave his boyfriend a playful punch in the shoulder at the insult.

Boyfriend, it was going to take a while for that to roll off the tongue with ease. However, Dib couldn't help but smile as they continued to hold hands as they entered Mrs. Moody's class.

Zim was allowing him to show affection, something he had not been allowed to do since they started this relationship one month ago. The two of them let go as they sat down beside each other in the front row most of their classmates were already seated, and no one seemed shocked by their open hand holding display, in fact Mrs. Moody gave them a twisted smile.

"I always knew you two weridos would end up together." She said cruelly. "Now sit down!"

"But we are sitting." Zim told her.

"Silence you-" She stops as the phone rings interrupting her. "What!" She asked answering it. "Another one? Really? You guys are killing me!" She hangs up the phone and clears her throat. "Class to celebrate their hatred for me the school as accepted a transfer student into our school."

The door suddenly opens to a very familiar human disguise, and Zim suddenly cursed Skoodge internally, how dare he betray them! Betray him!

"Zim isn't that-" Dib began, but Zeta interrupted him.

"Hey Dib isn't that the guy you danced with at the School Ball back in October."

"No it is not!" Zim hissed. "As if Dib would ever dance with that worm!"

"OOOO Drama!" Trina laughed. "Looks like the current boyfriend is jealous of the old boy toy."

"Why you!" Zim looked ready to bounce. _'How dare she say such a horrid thing, like my Dib would ever be with the likes of him?'_

Dib gulped this wasn't good, apparently their new bond also had a huge jealousy factor. "Hu Zim..." He began.

He never got the chance.

"Silence!" Mrs. Moody hissed. "As I was saying His name is Maz, now Maz this is your one chance to speak in front of the class." She warned. "After this I don't want to hear another word from you. So chose your words carefully.'

Maz snickered Zim's response at his arrival was delicious, and his reaction to the other humans assumptions about him being some ex-mate of the Dib was equally as amusing. So much so that he decided to use his brother's jealousy to his advantage. "Greetings Human word babies my Name as you know is Maz and I am Zim younger yet better looking brother."

A gasp filled the room!

"Brother!" Zeta exclaimed.

"You snatched up your own brother's boyfriend oh Zim you are a dog!" Trina giggled.

Zim growled openly Oh he had some nerve, _'He thinks he can get under my skin by admitted we're related? Well he's wrong and I will prove it!'_

"Is this true Zim?" Mrs. Moody asked.

"Yes." Zim admitted. "Our parents split up when we we're younger." He lied. "But unfortunately my snotnose brat of a brother doesn't seem to get the gist that he and our father are not welcomed to live in the same town as us, much less the same state!"

A loud OOOOOOOO filled the class room as Mrs. Moody's class suddenly became the most liked class in school!

Maz snickered. "Now brother there is no need to make a scene." Maz assured him, as he approached Dib's desk, and grabbed the human's hand. "I understand what this is about, you think I'll try to steal Dib back from you." he leaned in and kissed Dib's hand.

Dib openly cringed, and Zim...well Zim was seeing RED!

Maz smiled as Dib's hand trembled in his grasped, perhaps his father and brother was right; perhaps taboo did have its own strange allure. After all seeing his brother like this was exciting, and to touch something of his brother's without permission while he could do nothing about it, now that was addicting. _'Perhaps I will have a little fun of my own with this human.'_ He thought before letting go of Dib. "But you do not need worry." He assured the human. "Zim won you fair and square."

"Wow Dib I had no idea your life was so interesting." Trina complemented.

"Yeah you've got two hot guys fighting over you in front of class." Zeta exclaimed. "I am so jealous."

"They are not fighting over me!" Dib cried, finally finding his voice.

"Oh but we are." Maz cackled taking a seat on the other side of Dib causing the class to erupt in another chores of OOOOOOOOOO.

Dib wanted to deck him right then and there, but he could afford to, it was obvious that Maz had been watching them for a while, and knew they could not afford to start a fight at school! They were in the Safe Zone now, and in order to keep themselves from getting expelled they had to let Maz do as he pleased with in these walls. Dib looked to Zim, he was furious, practically growling like a wild best at his brother; his moth dripping with saliva almost as if he was venomous!

 _'If I don't say something, or do something soon Zim is going to lose it!'_ He thought. But what could he do? There was only one answer, he had to play along with Maz's sick game about being his ex, it was the only way to explain Zim's behavior.

"I'm with Zim Now Maz." He said his voice firm despite his fear. "Not you."

Maz chuckled, eying Dib knowingly. "Not for long." He promised.

"OOOOOOOO!" The class chanted, even Mrs. Moody had took a seat to watch the show, heck she even pulled out a bag of popcorn and laughed at their misery.

"Soon you will be mine." Maz vowed. "And once you are you'll never want to go back to my halfwit brother ever again."

"That's it!" Zim shouted getting up to tackle him.

"Zim!" Dib jumps up and grabs his derange boyfriend by the hand before dragging him out the door.

Zim is raving the whole way out, shouting at Maz in some unknown language.

Dib is pretty sure it's Irken, because he recognizes some of the insults due to the fact that Zim once said them to him during their own battles. He thanks his lucky stars that everyone thinks Zim is from some unknown third world country, otherwise this would be really hard to explain.

Maz simply laughs this Dib was making this battle more entertaining by the minute. No wonder Zim was so absorbed by him.

"Hu Mrs. Moody I think Zim needs a breather so we'll be a moment." Dib said as he managed to get to the class room door. He opens it and manages to pull Zim out of the room.

"Until next time love." Maz shouts after Dib.

"I am not your love!" Dib screamed. "And I never will be!" he slams the door close than before pulling Zim down the hall.

Zim turns his rage towards Dib shouting at him in Irken.

Again Dib recognized some of the words, Pathetic, filthy, dirty, worm…words like that.

Finally Dib stopped and faced his boyfriend. "Zim will you stop it, can't you see this is what he wants?"

"How dare you let him touch you!" Zim screamed, reverting back to English. "You are mine Dib, MINE not HIS!"

"Zim!" Dib screamed, but Zim wasn't finished, he continued going on and on about how he thought last night meant something, and how he gave up everything he believed in for him, and on, and on, and on!

Finally Dib had enough and slammed Zim up against the locker before kissing him roughly.

Zim returned the kiss with an equal amount of aggression, and before Dib knows it Zim's hands are all over him, squeezing, clawing, as he bites any expose skin he can find.

"Zim we're in the middle of the hall." Dib warned knowing all too well that he just unintentionally started one of their right there moments.

"I'm reclaiming what's mine." Zim growled.

"Not out here you're not!" Dib shouted as he pulled away. "And you don't to fuck me to prove I'm yours Zim! I already am yours you don't have to prove it to anyone. Just like I never had to prove to any girl that you are mine."

Zim froze, it was strange, but Dib had a point, plenty girls found him attractive, but Dib never got this way with them. "Those girls are harmless." Zim reasoned. "Maz is not, he'll claim you just to spite me!"

"Maybe." Dib agreed. "But this is the Safe Zone Zim, besides we agreed no one would know what's really going on here. Earth isn't ready to know aliens exists, and I don't think they ever will be."

"You liked his attention didn't you?" Zim argued. "That's why you are defending him."

"Zim I'm not defending him." Dib assured him.

"YOU"RE LYING!" Zim screamed.

This was how they used to fight beck before the Safe Zone, back before the ship wreck, and now they were reverting back to it.

NO!

Dib threw his arms around Zim hugging him close. "Please don't leave me, don't make things go back to the way they were before. I don't know how to live without you anymore." Tears spill down his face.

It's the tears that seem to calm Zim down.

He's not entirely sure what came over him, but he doesn't like the fact that it caused Dib to burst into tears. he returned the hug openly, and kissed Dib deeply. "I'm sorry." he admitted.

It's not like him to admit he's wrong, and Dib knows it's just because of the bond, he'll never apologies to anyone else, no one but him.

"it's okay." Dib assured him. "He's to blame and we'll make him pay as soon as school let's out."

"I'm gonna make him wish he was never born!" Zim vowed.

"You okay to go back?" Dib asked.

"We have no choice." Zim told him as he grabbed his hand and led the way back to class. "No doubt father still wants him to secure the planet despite my betrayal."

"So your father doesn't want you dead?" Dib asked.

"Probably not." Zim admitted. "Heck he probably blames you for messing me up."

"So Maz won't kill you?" Dib asked hopefully.

"No he will try." Zim assured him.

"How do you know?" Dib dared to ask.

"Remember what Skoodge said?" Zim asked. "my father, and Brothers are here, brothers Dib."

"But there is only Maz." Dib muttered not getting it.

"Exactly." Zim answered.

Dib suddenly got what he was hinting out. "You don't mean-"

"I do." Zim said.

"But surely your father-" Dib began.

"Would care?" Zim scoffed. "He has two other sons he's not worried I assure you."

"That's awful Zim." Dib admitted.

"NO that's simply the Irken way." Zim told him. "But don't worry my Love pig, he will be the one to die." he vowed before entering Mrs. Moody's class once more.

"Awe look they're holding hands." Maz mused. "How adorable."

Zim hissed openly, already allowing Maz to get the better of him all over again.

"Uh Mrs. Moody I know this is entertaining and all." A boy name Zach said. "But don't we have a test next week to review for?"

Everyone growled in his direction including the Teacher.

Dib takes this moment to lead Zim to their seats, and reluctantly they let go of each others hands.

"So this is school?" Maz asked Dib as he looked around.

"Yeah what royals never been or something?" Dib snapped not really wanting to talk to this jerk.

"No, school is for rift raft." Maz snickered as he eyed his brother.

"Guess that makes you rift raft too." Dib smiled cruelty.

Maz is taken aback by the boy's boldness to call a royal rift raft, but he recovers quickly. "You know I see now why Zim likes you so much. You're daring as you are interesting."

Zim growled. "How dare you speak to him!" he hissed in a low whisper. "How dare you even look at him!"

"Oh I plan to do more than look." Maz vowed.

Oh no! Dib looks at Zim fearfully, he did not just threaten to...oh Zim would not let that go!

Zim looks ready to murder him right then and there, but to Dib's relief they are saved by the bell. Dib jumps up from his seat, and grabs Zim dragging him back out of the class once more. "Breathe Zim! Breathe!" He ordered.

Zim does his best to obey as Dib hopes some distance will help.

it does, the further way they get from Mrs. Moody's class the more relaxed he becomes.

That is until they enter their next class.

"What took you so long?" Maz mused, he was sitting in the front row, the desk right by the door.

"That's my seat!" Zim growled. "I always sit here!"

"In every class?" Maz looks amazed. "How predictable."

"Move Maz!" Zim hissed.

"Make me." Maz teased.

Zim goes to do just that, but Dib grabs him by the hand and tugs him over to the desk on the other side of the room, by the windows. "No Dib not there I don't want to be surrounded by human filth!" He complained.

Dib shook his head. He should have known that was why Zim chose to sit there in every single class. "Seriously Zim I thought you were over this."

"No I still hate them." Zim admitted. "But you don't so I won't act on my hatred." he said as he sat down.

Dib smiled. "Awe Zim." he cooed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know I'm amazing." Zim laughed. His brother forgotten for a moment. "But do continue to show your gratitude."

"Jerk." Dib said with a smile.

Zim sighed this was how things should be.

Dib couldn't agree more unfortunately the moment was ruined as a ball of paper hit Dib's head. "Hey!" Dib exclaimed.

"Hey worm how come your head is so big anyways?" Maz teased.

"Hey only I get to say that!" Zim growled.

"Not any more." Maz laughed.

"Oh that's it." Zim hissed. "I was going to give you a chance to live Maz." He admitted. "But now, now this means war!"

"Bring it!" Maz challenged, but Zim made no room to get up, and Maz knew why.

This school had rules that he had to follow, if he didn't he'd be kicked out, leaving Dib here alone with him.

Something Zim couldn't afford to do.

Dib rolled his eyes just what he needed, not one but two Irkens in his school! Irkens who were determined to kill each other.

 _'Well Zim better do it quickly.'_ he thought. _'Otherwise this is going to be one long school year...'_

* * *

 **(Back on the Massive)**

Emperor Nax chuckled at the scene before him, it would appear this human was effecting Zim more than they realized, and Maz was taking full advantage of it.

"Sir should we intervene before this gets out of hand?" a soldier asked.

"No." Emperor Nax assured him. "This is between Zim, and Maz and we will not make our move until one of them as breathed their last breath." He vowed.

"As you wish sire." The soldier answered with a trembling voice.

Emperor Nax's eyes narrowed as he watched the show before him, at first he had thought Zim would win easily, but now thanks to the Dib this fight could go either way. He laughed, it would appear both his sons had their work cut out for them, but he wasn't worried.

Why?

Because either way he would still win.

Earth would still be his, weather Zim liked it or not.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

The Next update will be soon.

So until then this is Emily Signing off…


	11. Teasing is a Weapon Too!

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's:** And so here we are again with our favorite prince in denial, and Dib who is now trying to keep his very jealous boyfriend from killing his very annoying brother. And speaking of Maz what will he do next?

Well let's find out shall we?

* * *

 **(Back with Zim…)**

Rage…

He had never felt such rage in his entire existence…

"Oh the nerve of that_!" The next word that came out of Zim's mouth wasn't a very nice one, and Dib gave him a very stern look. Such a word was not meant to be repeated or written down weather it was spoken in English or not!

"Oh come on Zim can't you see he's just trying to get to you?" Dib asked as they sat at their usual spot for lunch. The morning had been a very long one ever since Maz reared his ugly head. And with the constant bickering and fighting between the two Irken brothers; Dib was beginning to realize how people must have felt when he and Zim use to fight.

And needless to say what he felt was annoyed!

"You like him giving you all this attention don't you!" Zim snapped back. "Suddenly everyone knows your name and you like it!"

"Zim I told you I don't like his attention." Dib assured him. "Though it is nice to finally not be invisible for once." He admitted.

"Hi Dib." Some girl with curly red hair said as she and a group of girls walked by.

Dib waved at them, and Zim growled loudly as the girls giggled, and ran away.

It had been like this all day, ever since Dib became the center of a full out love war, every girl in school suddenly saw him as "The most interesting thing since sliced bread!" And Dib, who had never had a girl so much as bat an eye at him (well besides Gretchen) was currently eating it up.

"Where does she get the idea that she can say hi to you!" Zim hissed.

Dib rolled his eyes. "Zim focus, she is not the target." He reminded him.

"Oh I see the target!" Zim's voice dropped into that octave that made Dib's skin crawl in both a very good way, and a very bad way. Though he wasn't sure how that was physically possible.

And speaking of the Target, Maz was at the center table of the cafeteria surrounded by so many crazy fan girls that Dib was sure their high pitched squeaks could break the glass windows at any moment.

Zim suddenly laughed. "I bet those squeals are killing his hearing right now."

And sure enough Maz visibly winced as they continued to get louder and louder.

"I wish they would." Dib admitted. "Or that he would poof into a cloud of smoke, or something."

Zim sighed, he couldn't agree more Maz had had been nothing but a head splitting head ache all day, and the day was only half over.

"What are we going to do about him?" Dib asked. "I mean it's obvious he wants to keep the whole invasion a secret just as much as we do."

"We could corner him after school." Gaz said appearing out of nowhere. "It would be quick and clean."

Zim snickered, sometimes he really thought Gaz would have been better off born as an Irken than as an Earthling. "As tempting as that sounds we royals are not helpless." He admitted. "True we never fight in battle, but self-defense is a must, after all father does have many enemies."

"I still say we can manage." Gaz growled.

"How do you even know what's going on?" Dib asked, slightly confused.

"Please everyone is talking about it." Gaz explained. "And the fact that he shows any interest in you means he must be an Irken."

"Hey!" Dib exclaimed. "Are you implying that I can only attract Irkens?"

"Apparently." Gaz said gesturing to Zim.

Zim smiles, obviously Dib's suffering still brings him joy; even if they are in a relationship.

Dib grits his teeth, he knows what Zim is trying to do; the green lizard loves making him angry. He thinks it's funny, and in some ways adorable. And as much as Dib would love to take the bait they had more pressing matters. "Can we just come up with a real plan already?"

Zim frowns, obviously disappointed. "Our best bet is to wait for him to make the first move." He suggested. "As time consuming as that may turn out to be if we wait for him to get impatient with us we'll have the upper hand."

Dib bit his lip, he didn't like the sound of that. Such a process could take a while, and he wanted Maz to be gone now! Not eventually, but right now! Of course he knew what was going on, Zim's anger was starting to affect him. Their bond allowed them to feel each other's emotions, and right now Zim was fuming. "Hey Zim could you dial it back on the hatred?" He asked hopefully. "I'm trying to think."

"Oh yes let me do that right now!" Zim said sarcastically. "Like I can control how much I hate someone!"

"Damn it Zim, can't you take this seriously!" Dib shouted.

"I am taking it serious!" Zim yelled back. "I can't control my anger any more that you can control you need to be clingy, and lovey dovey all the time!"

"I am not clingy!" Dib shouted.

"Oh please you're as none clingy as Gir is sane!" Zim shouted back.

"Yeah well at least I show other emotions besides rage and anger all the time!" Dib yelled back.

"Uh guys he's coming over here." Gaz voiced.

Zim stopped and turned to see that she was right, Maz was walking over to them.

Maz did his best to keep the cruel smile on his face, but he was really more confused than smug.

"What do you want now?!" Zim spat as his brother sat down beside them.

Oh I'm just curious is all." Maz admitted.

"Curious?" Dib asked,

"Yes you two…aren't you like mates now?" Maz asked.

"That is none of your business!" Dib shouted, but Gaz answered.

"Yeah so?"

"So why do they argue?" Maz asked.

"Cause that's just how they are." Gaz told him. "Every pair of….mates expresses their feeling differently, and these two idiots chose to fight until the urge to be loving gets too much for them."

Zim and Dib just blinked dumbly at Gaz, like she had grown a second head or something.

"What?" Gaz asked. "It's not my fault you two losers are so obvious!"

Dib turns tomato red, where they that obvious? He looked around the lunch room, and noticed all eyes were on them, and he suddenly felt very…very uncomfortable. How long had it been like this? How long had people been staring?

Was it just today, or had everyone started figuring out that he and Zim were sleeping together weeks ago? After all they did ride the bus to school together when it was more convenient then walking. And surely after a while of them getting on the bus at Zim's house everyone would start to assume that they were living together.

Right?

' _Oh god we are that obvious.'_ He realized.

"Why do you humans turn red like that?" Maz asked.

"He's embarrassed because he now realizes that he's the main character in a twisted forbidden love story that everyone's watching." Gaz answered with a wicked smug.

"GAZ!" Dib shouted.

"What? I call it like I see it." Gaz said.

"So he's embarrassed?" Maz asked. "I like it, it's strangely appealing." He admitted.

Dib waits for Zim to go rabid, but to all of their surprise Zim smiles.

"Yes he is rather adorable isn't he?"

"I am not adorable!" Dib shouts. Of course he sees what's going on, Zim is still trying to win their current argument. He's getting back at him and sees all of this attention as the perfect way of doing it.

"Ah I guess we should stop teasing him." Maz chimed in. "I think the embarrassment might make his head explode."

"Seriously you too!" Dib squeaked.

"Yes, we should." Zim seemed to agree. "Though an exploding head of that size would be interesting to see."

"Yeah keep going." Gaz agreed. "I've always wanted to see a head explode."

"Are you sure she's human?" Maz asked.

"As human as Dib is red." Zim confirmed.

And Dib was indeed very red now, and suddenly all that attention he was enjoying was becoming torture.

Zim smiled knowingly. "That's what you get for encouraging all of them."

Maz snickered making fun of the Dib was rather enjoyable, almost more enjoyable then making his brother angry….ALMOST! "You know you are so cruel to you love Pig brother." He said. "I on the other had would be nicer." He vowed as he placed a hand on Dib's. "Much nicer in fact."

"Please you don't have a nice bone in your body." Zim countered as he snatched Dib's hand away from his. "My Dib knows I'm only teasing, right Dib?" He asked.

"Uh yeah…I…I know." Dib managed to answer. This whole experience was just far too weird for him. "Look I know what I just said, but I like it better when you're trying to kill him."

Zim chuckled. "But I thought you wanted me to be civil." He voiced mockingly.

"Nope go back to being angry!" Dib begged as Maz scooted closer to him. "Please go back to being angry!"

Zim snickered as much fun as this was becoming, he could not allow his brother to get the idea that teasing the Dib was allowed. Dib was his mate, and if Maz wanted a human plaything then he'd have to go find another, because this one was taken. "Alright you heard him." Zim growled. "Get lost!"

Maz gave a twisted smile, but stopped all the same. "Do you always listen to your love Pig brother?" He asked.

"Only when it suits me." Zim admitted.

"Good to know." Maz said, and to everyone's surprise he got up and left.

Dib watched him walk back to the center table as a sickening feeling entered his gut. Why did Maz's final words leave him sick to his stomach? "Zim?" He asked.

"I know." Zim told him, eye's narrowing on the target once more. "I know…"

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes:**

Okay I know it's short but I hope you liked it all the same.

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

The Next update will be soon.

So until then this is Emily Signing off…


	12. Aliens Are Real!

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's:** And so here we are again with our favorite band of misfits. Will Zim be able to keep his love Pig out of Maz's clutches as the school day comes to a close?

Well let's find out shall we?

* * *

 **(Back with Dib…)**

The final bell had never felt so final before….

Like today was truly his finally moment, but of what he was not sure.

' _Freedom'_ He decided. _'This is my last moment of freedom.'_ Yes, it was either that or peace.

Dib shivered inwardly as he and Zim stepped out of the High School and began walking down the bus ramp. "What now?" He wondered out loud.

"We go home." Zim stated simply.

"How can you be so calm?" Dib asked. "The end is coming, and that freak is literally implying that he's going to take advantage of me the moment he gets the chance."

Zim smiled, it was not often that Dib allowed himself to appear vulnerable around him. The child wanted Zim to believe this stuff didn't get to him.

But the truth was this stuff did scare Dib, he was just a kid after all and as resourceful as he was asking a child to save you from certain doom was like asking a wolf to not eat the unguarded sheep. In short, it was asking far too much, and though Dib always seemed to pull through a person could only be bent so much before they broke entirely.

"Hey we'll get through this." Zim assured him.

Dib forced a smile, it wasn't that he didn't believe him. Zim always pulled through for him when it really mattered. No, it was what winning would bring him that he feared the most. If they won, Zim would be the last remaining member of the royal family, meaning he would have to leave with his people.

They would never be together, no in the end they would forever be apart, and knowing this pained him so.

Zim could feel this pain as well, now that they were bonded the two lovers could feel each other's thoughts, and emotions. They could read each other so well, like a moth to a flame they were just drawn to one another. And if Zim was being honest with himself he'd admit that he didn't want to lose that.

He didn't want to lose Dib.

He could stay here, all he had to do was denounce the throne to another noble family once he defeated his father. However, he was hesitate to do so, after all they were in this mess now because he gave away his responsibilities. To make the same mistake again was just asking for trouble.

No, this time he would uphold his responsibilities, and make Irk a better place for everyone's sake. And if that meant he had to leave Dib forever then so be it, at least he would be safe, at least they all would be safe.

"Is he behind us?" Dib asked suddenly as he turned to look, but to his horror the enemy was nowhere to be seen. "Where'd he go?"

Zim scanned the area allowing his ocular implants to look through the swarm of students and through the very walls. However, Maz was nowhere in sight, and it left an unsettling feeling in his gut.

"He's not already making his first move is he?" Dib asked fearfully.

"He might be." Zim admitted, than added. "Stay close Dib."

"Why?" Dib asked.

"Because that device Maz is wearing for his disguise is more powerful than he thinks." Zim admitted. "If he figures out how to use it we won't know who to trust."

"How?" Dib asked.

"It scan people, and copy their image into its data banks." Zim explained. "If he does this it will allow him to disguise as anyone."

"Do you think he'll figure that out?" Dib asked.

"My brother is not savvy on Invader tech, but anyone with half a brain could look up its specs on their ship's computer." Zim went on.

"And he will because?" Dib asked.

"Dib I have a whole base of weapons at my disposal." Zim pointed out. "Maz has a ship, maybe a blaster or two and my disguising device. A good soldier surveys the capabilities of their weapons before they even think about planning an attack."

"Crap." Dib whispered. He had hoped that Maz wouldn't have a chance of figuring that out, but it would appear that he wasn't as dense as he hopped.

"Just because he's royalty does not mean he's stupid." Zim confirmed his thoughts.

"Yeah I know." Dib seemed to agree. "So what do we do in the meantime?"

"We go home and prepare the base for battle." Zim answered. "Maz is probably living in his ship, hiding out somewhere remote. If he wants to defeat us he'll take our base out first, without it we are helpless."

Dib's eyes widen as realization kicked in. "Zim my Dad's lab is just as capable as your base."

"And so is your own lab." Zim added.

"That means both my house and Dad's building could be targets!" Dib exclaimed. "We have to warn Gaz and my Dad!"

Zim nodded. "We'll do that first."

"Gaz should be easy to convince, but my Dad won't hear a word of this alien stuff." Dib told him. "I've been trying to convince him for years."

"Well perhaps you just need the right form of persuasion." Zim said with a dark chuckle.

Dib gulped, he knew that look; this was Zim's evil scheming look. "Zim what are you planning."

"Well let's just say there will be no doubt in his mind once I'm finished." Zim assured him.

Dib gulped he didn't like the sound of that, no he didn't like it one bit!

* * *

 **(Back to Maz…)**

He never really understood how much actual work went into securing a planet. No, to Maz the jobs of the lower Irkens must be easy. After all surely a lowly mix breed was not capable of completing a complex task of any sort.

He couldn't have been more wrong!

After school had let out Maz had retreated to his ship which was hidden on the roof of the High School. He knew he needed a more secure location, but for now it would have to do. His first order of business was to take survey of his equipment and form a plan. According to the notes from the former Tallest, Zim's base was loaded with weaponry, and devices that Zim had made himself. If Maz was wise he would take the base as his own, he would also take out the leading science division which was located within the city.

The division was owned and created by a Professor Dibson Membrane, who Maz could only assume was the Dib's father. If he took the division out first, he could have as many weapons as his brother, maybe more even.

Finally there was the Dib to worry about. According to the notes Dib and his father had their own personal labs located within their home. Maz had no doubt that all his targets would be well guarded. Zim was an expert at this sort of thing, so of course he would see this move coming.

What he needed was an element of surprise, a way to move right pass the enemy without being noticed. He looked to the device around his wrist, and sighed it was a shame that the device did not have a variety of options. He shook his head, no what he needed was a way to look like someone who already worked at the division. Sure he could pose as someone older and apply for a job at the facility, but that would take too long. Also Zim would be naturally suspicious of anyone new. "Computer is it possible to reconfigure this device for better disguise options."

"Configuration not needed." The ship computer informed him.

"What?" Maz asked confused what do you mean?"

"You simply point the device at the desired individual and press the red button." The computer explained. "It will scan the subject and add their appearance to the selection of disguises. Then you use the white button to switch from one disguise to the other."

Maz found a smile slowly slipping on to his face as he reactivated his disguise, it would appear Zim had truly thought of everything. "It's a shame you have to die brother." He admitted as he left his ship and reentered the school through an open window on the top floor. "Irk will truly lose a valuable asset." He admitted as he realized he had landed in the school library.

Instantly something catches his eye, a book title: School Year book 2016-2017

Maz smiled wickedly and opened it before he began scanning every picture until he came across his brother's. His smile grew impossibly wider, this was how he would beat them; he'd make it to where they would trust no one, not even each other. He scans Zim's picture and then Dib's. "Now for the division…" He said heading to the resources section of the Library.

"Can I help you?" A Librarian asked as he walked by the front counter.

"Maz smiled. "Yes I'm doing an extra credit report on Professor Membrane, and the Science division he created here in town." He told her. "Is there any detailed information about either here?"

"Why of course!" The librarian said. "That is a very popular choice for extra credit reports." She said as she led him down further into the maze of Bookshelves. "We have a whole section dedicated to him, and his work."

Maz smiled as he took in the rows and rows of books written by the Professor himself. "What about the building itself?"

"Ah yes the local information office has everything on the place." The Librarian admitted. "Even a blueprint of the buildings layout."

"Really that sounds cool." Maz lied. "Is it open to the public?"

"Of course, there is also several books in this section written by staff of the division." The Librarian told him. "After all they'll all well-known and famous, Professor Membrane only chooses the best to work with him."

"And why wouldn't he?" Maz mussed.

"There are also several books at the local library down town." She told him.

"Thank you." Maz said. "You've been most helpful."

"You're very welcome." The Librarian said and walked back to her seat. "Such a nice boy." She admitted out loud.

Maz snickered and got to work scanning pictures of different staff members using the Author biography pages located on the book covers of every book on the shelves. He also grabbed several Audio tapes to check out. This way he could download them all to his PAK later, it was a tedious effort, but just looing the part wouldn't fool Zim and Dib. He had to be able to answer any question they might ask him to prove he's who he says he is.

Once he was done he'd head to the information office and ask for a copy of that blue print, once he memorized that he'd see if this local Library had any addition information to offer. Maz yawned, all of this scheming was exhausting however he could not afford to rest, he had work to do.

He needed every advantage he could get especially when it came to Zim, sleep was simply a luxury he could not afford; but it would all be worth it I the end.

"I will beat you Zim." He vowed. "And when I do your Dib will be all mine…."

* * *

 **(Back with Gaz…)**

He had returned from Peru at exactly 5'oclock…

Gaz sighed as she watched her father move from here to there around the house unpacking his bags. She was contemplating on whether or not telling her father was a bad idea. After all surely any alien with half a brain would want to take out his company before anything else. Her father's science division was responsible for creating several high tech weapons for the military, as well as advance medicines, and other devices.

Without the division they could make it work, but it would defiantly hinder their efforts to stop the enemy.

But how to tell him? Gaz wasn't sure after all Dib had tried to tell him for years with no results. _'Maybe that's it.'_ She thought. _'Maybe if Dad heard it from me he'd listen.'_ She shrugged. _'Well here goes nothing.'_ She told herself before addressing her father. "Dad we need to talk."

"Not now Daughter." Professor Membrane said. "I must start on my latest invention the blue prints are due tomorrow morning…"

"Dad this can't wait." Gaz told him in that voice she reserved only for really serious moments.

Professor Membrane stops, he knows that voice, something is wrong. "Is this about Dib?" He asked.

"Sort of." Gaz admitted.

"Oh daughter I miss him too." Professor Membrane told her. "But Dibson needs some space to come to terms with the truth."

"It's not about that." Gaz interrupted him. "I mean it's about Dib, but not about him being a clone."

"Is he alright?" Professor Membrane suddenly looks worried. "Did something happened?"

Gaz flinched, ever since Dib left their father had been a wreck. Of course, she never told Dib this. Why? Because Dad was right, Dib needed some space to come to terms with reality, and telling him about Dad would force him to come home before he was ready. "No Dad, he's not in any eminent danger." She assured him. "But things are bad."

"Bad?" Professor Membrane looks somewhat confused. "Daughter what is this about."

' _Just say it!'_ Gaz screamed at herself. "Dad…" She said. "Aliens are real!" She blurted out.

There is a moment of silence, a long unsettling pause, and then Professor Membrane begins to laugh. "Oh Ha, for a minute there I thought you were being serious." He admitted. "You know it's not very nice to scare me like that…"

"No Dad I'm serious an alien Race called the Irkens are right outside out atmosphere planning to enslave us all."

"Now daughter it's not funny to mock your brother." Professor Membrane lectured. "It's already hard enough that he is gone-"

"But Dad-" Gaz tried, but he stopped her.

"Not another word of this!" He screamed, suddenly very angry. He stomps off then towards his lab without another word.

"Dad…" She whispered as she watched him go.

Suddenly the front door opens. "Gaz?" Dib asked as he appeared beside her.

"He didn't believe me." Gaz whispered.

"Who?" Dib asked.

"I tried to tell Dad, to warn him." Gaz explained. "And He didn't believe me!" her voice rose to an angry shout.

"Gaz it's okay." Dib assured her.

"Okay?" Gaz yelled. "Dad could be in serious danger and that's okay!"

"Zim's got it covered." Dib assured him.

"Zim?" Gaz asked. "Dib what is he going to do?"

* * *

 **(Back with Zim…)**

Zim snuck into the lab as quiet as a mouse…

What he was about to do was against everything he had ever been taught during his stay on this planet. Dib's obsession over exposing him had taught him to fear scientist, fear being captured, and experimented on by them. And now he was going to expose himself to the most famous one of them all. Doing so could get him killed, but Zim did not care; if they wanted to keep the division out of the hands of the enemy they would need Professor Membrane's help.

The Professor himself had entered the lab in a fuse, flipping over tables in a fit of rage. "First Dibson now Gazline, it's like the universe wants to torture me!" He cried.

Zim shook his head as he readied his PAK, he knew he'd have to be a bit extreme in order for this to work. Professor Membrane was a very skeptical man, so much so that seeing was not enough to make him believe. No he had to experience it himself, So Zim snuck up behind the man and snickered lowly.

Professor Membrane suddenly stiffens as the sound sends a chill down his spine.

"Torture?" A voice says. "You don't know the meaning of the word pathetic worm."

Professor Membrane turns around slowly and what he sees makes his blood run cold.

A bug like creature with emerald skin and ruby bug eyes stood before him. It was roughly the same height as him, and had a slimy segmented tongue which flicked a hiss at the end of almost every word it spoke.

"You should of heeded your son's warnings." It hissed. "Now you will pay."

Professor Membrane screamed as something from the creatures backpack device latched on to his head. He then gasped in awe as images flickered before his mind, images of other worlds, and their inhabitance being torn apart by other creatures like the one before him now. Mothers, Fathers, Children, everyone ran for terror as large ray guns scorched their land. Everything burned alive before his eyes.

Finally the device detached from his head and returned from which it came.

"So…horrible…" Was all Professor Membrane could manage to say.

"Yes, it is isn't it?" Zim mused. "And if you don't help us the same will happen to Earth. Is that what you want?"

"No…" Professor Membrane answered.

"The can we count on you?" Zim asked, all darkness had left his domineer entirely, and Professor Membrane could tell that this monster was not here to hurt him but to warn him.

"Why…why help us?" Professor Membrane asked.

"Because I am in love with your son." Zim admitted as he put back on his human disguise.

"Zim?" Professor Membrane asked.

Zim smiled. "And now you know."

"Dad are you okay!" Gaz asked as she burst into the Lab.

"Dad!" Dib was right behind her.

Professor Membrane instantly got to his feet, running towards them and embraced them both. "I'm so sorry." He admitted. "I didn't know."

"It's okay Dad." Gaz assured him. "Right Dib?"

"Right." Dib agreed as he smiled at Zim.

Zim smiled back, today was a small victory, but a victory all the same. Professor Membrane was now on board and soon the Earth would be Irken free…

Forever!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes:**

Okay I know it's short but I hope you liked it all the same.

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

The Next update will be soon.

So until then this is Emily Signing off…


	13. Plotting

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's:** Now that Professor Membrane knows the truth just exactly how much help will he be?

Let's find out shall we.

* * *

 **(Back with Professor Membrane...)**

It took a moment for him to settle down,

And even after that he needed more time to process the fact that his son was in love with an alien.

In hindsight he should have known his son's obsession would become all consuming, after all Professor Membrane himself was married to his work, loved it almost like a second wife. Science to him was like the Paranormal for his son, and it took almost losing him to realize that.

Or at least he hoped his son's visit meant he was ready to start mending the bridge between them. In all honesty he had begged his boss to go to Peru, working allowed him to forget his troubles. It helped him cope knowing that he would not have to come home every day to one less child then he use to have.

Of course he realized this was no fair to Gasoline, but this was simply how he coped.

Now once he had processed the fact that his son was eternally bonded to an alien mate, he then had to process that said mate was indeed male. It wasn't that he had anything against said life style, after all Gasoline's lack of interest in men implied that she too would be the same way. And the more he thought about it the more he realized it had nothing to do with the fact that Zim was male at all. It was more so the fact that Dib was in a relationship to begin with that surprised him, honestly he saw his children as lone wolves, like he was.

However, Dib appeared to be happy with said relationship, which his father found odd. Why was it odd? Because the two still bickered like they always did, still snapped and hissed, and egged the other on. Membrane knew this because as the two explained the current events, and danger they were all in the two mates argued about what points and facts were more important. They even fought about whose fault it was that all of this came to pass in the first place.

It was a strange relationship, but Professor Membrane was beginning to realize that this was more Zim's fault then Dib's.

From what he could tell it was obvious that Zim's race did not mate, did not know love, and therefore did not know how to express it in the same way humans did. These Irkens walked all over each other, constantly knocking the other down, pushing them out of the way. He knew this thanks to Zim's brief description of his family, and how they treated each other. He also went into detail of how Zim was treated as a soldier.

Yes, it was obvious to Professor Membrane that they were a prideful race, their own self accomplishments motivated them, not love.

And yet he had no doubt Zim loved his son, true the alien was not raised in the ways of human love, but he did love Dib. Did he say so? No, never, but sometimes actions spoke louder than words, and it was obvious to the Professor that Zim was a man of action.

He did not say I love you, but he showed it by protecting and defending Dib with his life. He showed it in the sudden touch of his hand on his son's, that still gaze when their eyes met. No, Membrane had no doubt that love was there.

But could a love like that last?

Professor Membrane would like to hope so, but the more he learned about Zim and their current situation the more he noticed that an impending heart break was due to come. Apparently Zim wasn't just any Irken, but the Prince of the entire empire. And in order to save the Earth from enslavement Zim would have to slay his family and take the throne. Once he did so he would force his soldiers to retreat stopping the invasion.

Earth would be saved, but where would that leave Zim and Dib?

Forever separated from one another, what kind of happy ending was that?

And that was only half of the equation for the more he learned about Zim the more he feared for his son's life.

If the Emperor of Irk did not kill him than Zim's brother would most likely take advantage of him, just to hit Zim where it hurts. Professor Membrane could not understand how a race could be so violent that they would commit such heinous crimes like forcing yourself on someone else's mate.

Sure some humans were still this way, but he had always thought a more intelligent race would be…dare he say it?

Less barbaric…

Professor Membrane shook his head, as much as he wanted to shield his son from this, Dib was pretty much a grown man now. He had to respect his son's wishes. After all not supporting him was how he lost him in the first place. _'I have to do it right this time.'_ Professor Membrane thought to himself. _'I can't afford to screw this up again or Dib might decide to leave Earth in favor of being with Zim over his own family…because of me.'_

It was a painful thought, but honestly Professor Membrane did not, no could not blame Dib. The only one he could blame was himself.

After Professor Membrane seemed to calm down Zim continued to explain their current situation. "Now my brother plans to secure the planet as his own in order to gain the throne, along with killing me for good measure."

"So what do you plan to do?" Professor Membrane asked.

"The only thing I can do." Zim answered. "I must reclaim my birthright, and over throw my father."

Professor Membrane nodded it seemed to be a basic inner monarchy feud to him, in fact the only off thing to him was that it was an inner monarchy feud between aliens. Yes, aliens being real was going to get some getting used to.

"Of course the obvious first step is to deal with Maz." Zim went on, mostly muttering to himself now.

"And you think this Maz will target my Lab?" Membrane asked.

"Not think." Zim said. "I know. If Maz is smart, which he is, he will attack your labs in order to well arm himself for his battle for my base." He explained.

"And you are sure he will attack there first?" Professor Membrane asked looking around his home as if he feared it would be knocked over at any second.

"Positive." Zim assured him. "This house may have less security, but I have spoken so highly of Dib in my reports that Maz will think twice before coming here without the big guns."

"You spoke highly of me?" Dib asked.

"Don't sound so surprised Dib." Zim told him.

His tone sounded almost insulted to Professor Membrane, almost like Zim was surprised that he needed to tell Dib that he saw him as an unstoppable force.

Dib gives Zim a rather smug gaze, as if to say score 1 for primitive life forms. And Zim rolls his eyes obviously using annoyance as a wall between them, in order to stay focus.

Yes, Membrane could always read people around him so easily, and it was obvious here that Zim was desperately trying to focus on the matter at hand. It made him wonder just how hard it was to accomplish said task. Was there an uncontrollable urge between them? Zim had briefly explained the bonding ritually that he and Dib accidently took part in, much to Dib's embracement.

It made Membrane wonder just how much power Dib had over his love for Zim, after all he had just been ready to concur Earth himself in the name of his mate. Seeing Humans as less then him, and seeing himself as more Irken than human. The same thing was happening to Zim now, Zim only cared about Earth because Dib did. This would explain why the Irken prince still found other humans gross and primitive. He only cared for Dib, not the rest of them, of course this explained to him perfectly why Irkens did not mate in the first place. The emperor needed his soldiers loyal to him, and his cause. Not their mates, especially if said mate was the same race as the enemy.

"So what would you have me do?" Professor Membrane asked. "Tell my staff aliens are taking over."

"No dad you can't." Dib said surprising him. "Global panic is not the goal."

Zim nodded his own agreement. "It's unlikely we will be able to keep the truth from the public for the entire time, but it is ideal." He explained. "Once I kill Maz and reclaim my birth right my father will most likely strike instantly. He will hope that giving us no time to recover, and regroup will give him an edge."

"It will." Professor Membrane concluded. "We could handle Maz with just the five of us, but once this Armada comes raining down we will be severely out numbered."

Zim shook his head, smiling evilly. "Trust me the Irken Armada is more outnumbered than they realize."

"You've got a plan?" Dib asked hopefully.

Zim nodded. "I know a few refuges of enslaved races who would love to stand up and fight." He admitted. "Plus I have an inside man who can't say no to me."

"Inside man?" Dib asked fearfully.

"Don't worry he's not Irken, and is totally reliable." Zim assured him.

"For our sake I sure hope so." Gaz said finally speaking up.

"He is, but first we must come up with a game plan for Maz." Zim went on.

"What if we add x-ray scanners to the security?" Dib suggested. "I mean sure he can fake what he looks like on the outside, but can he do it on the inside?"

"He can." Zim told him.

"ZIM!" Dib exclaimed.

"What?" Zim snapped. "I made that watch with you in mind, you honestly think I would make it easy on you!"

"No..." Dib admitted. "You never do."

"What if we spray everyone with water?" Gaz insisted. "Dad could take us to work and we could be rude irresponsible teens causing trouble."

"Yes if there Maz in disguise the water will burn his skin." Dib exclaimed. "Gaz that's brilliant."

"Brilliant? Yes." Zim agreed. "But that won't work either, I told the Tallest how to beat the water weakness, no doubt Maz now knows that secret too,"

"Seriously is there anything you didn't tell your leaders?" Dib snapped. "Give me something I can use Zim!"

"I'm sorry." Zim snapped back, not sounding sorry at all. "How was I supposed to know I'd be betraying my own race one day?"

"So they know everything you know?" Gaz asked.

"Yes." Zim nodded.

"What about when the Tallest stop taking your calls?" Gaz asked.

"Yeah wasn't there like months at a time that you didn't report in?" Dib asked. "Where did all of that knowledge go?"

"Nowhere." Zim admitted. "By the time I stopped being green about the ways of Earth the Tallest had stopped answering my calls."

"Which means Maz doesn't know everything." Dib whispered.

"He can fix that in little to no time at all." Zim corrected him. "A trip to the local library and a few computer downloads to his PAK is all he needs to catch up. That's what I needed at least."

"So that's it?" Dib asked. "We admit defeat."

"No that is not what I am saying." Zim said more softly. "What I am saying is you are thinking too hard Dib." he scoffed. "You're trying to fight Maz like you fought me and that will not work. Maz is not me, Maz is Maz."

"So how do you fight Maz?" Gaz snapped.

"Easy." Zim answered remembering how they were when they were younger.

Their father always made them spare against each other during their self-defense training, and if there was one flaw Zim remember it was Maz was always so sure of himself.

"You lure him into a false since of security." Zim explained. "Make him think he's got this in the bag, then go in for the kill when he least expects it."

"How?" Gaz challenged.

"We already know what he will be after." Zim explained. "Weapons and knowledge. The facility has both, a weapons vault, and a high security level where all the top secret information is stored."

"Right of course." Dib said, suddenly understanding. "If we set up traps at both the weapons vault and the security level we are bound to catch him in the act, allowing us to get a chance at ending this before it starts."

"Yeah but only one chance." Gaz reminded them. "If Maz goes for the weapons or the information and you idiots mess this up we're screwed."

Zim looked to Membrane, he had been mostly quiet throughout the transpiring events, something Zim knew was unlike him. The Professor usually didn't know when to stop talking about his own opinions. "What do you think?" he asked him. "It your facility, where do you think he will strike first?"

Professor Membrane thought for a moment, both locations were highly guarded, however while looks alone could get him into the building he would need a few extra things to get into both locations. "The first thing he will do is try to acquire an access card that matches his chosen disguise." He spoke up. "Each card has a tracking chip in them."

"So we could scan for the location of the access cards." Dib cut in. "If someone arrives without one chances are it will be him."

"That way we know when he's entered the hot zone." Zim finished. "Nice touch." He admitted.

"Can never be too careful." Professor Membrane reasoned. "Terrorist my not be aliens from outer space, but they are aliens of the state, and they have tried to get in with fake cards, disguised as a fellow worker."

"Find the missing card, and we have our Irken." Gaz said our loud. "Well I guess its as good as a plan as any, but do we trap him then once he goes for a key card?"

"No." Zim answered. "Trust me on this, the easier it is the more relax he will become." Zim assured them. "Once his guard is down we move in for the kill."

"All we need now is to find a way to stay out of sight." Dib mentions.

"Yes if he sees us we're screwed." Zim agreed.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing that I added a bunch of secret doors, and passage way that aren't on any map." Professor Membrane said smugly.

Zim couldn't help but scoff. "You humans never fail to surprise me."

"It never hurts to be prepared." Professor Membrane said. "Right Son?" He asked placing a hand on his shoulder, looking ad Dib hopefully.

Gaz gave him a hopeful look as well, but it was not needed.

Because if Dib was being honest than he was honestly over the fact that he was a clone, besides he could see it, the acceptance in his father's eyes. The willingness to help them, to want to understand. And if his dad was willing to make an effort, to make this work; then so was he. "Right." Dib agreed.

His father smiled.

And Gaz allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief. "Finally!" She exclaimed.

The three Membranes embraced, a rare sight to see.

Zim allowed them a moment, a small one sure but he allowed it, and once a few seconds had passed he cleared his throat.

"I hate to break the family moment but we've got a bug to squash." He reminded them.

The humans broke apart from each other and nodded their own silent agreement, they had a plan, and most importantly they had a trap.

Now all they could hope for was that Maz would take the bait.

* * *

 **(Back with Maz...)**

The Public Information office as well as the local Library had bee very useful for him.

The younger Prince poured over his copy of the map to his current target. The Science Division, had to ideal targets; The Top Secret Information Vault on the top floor, and of course the weapons Vault in the Sub levels.

He knew his father would need the Top Secret information, no doubt locations of every enemy army the Membranes supplied would be in their files. Also knowing the weaknesses of the weapons the humans already had was vital. However, if he wanted enough time to download the information he might need to get weapons first.

And there lied the problem.

He knew Zim, he knew him well, and he knew his brother would try to set a trap for him.

What Maz needed was a fail safe, a way to make sure he left with something even if he had to bolt early.

suddenly the answer hit him.

One of the scientist in The Science Division was an inventor who had created robotic insects which could download information on a massive scale in a matter of seconds.

Maz smiled as he decided on his disguise, setting the watch to that of Doctor Ravenscroft. Of course he would need to corner the doctor in order to get his access card, a security measure he had discovered thanks to the map. It showed every security point that the Card would be scanned, and are checked by security. "Zim will expect me to pretend I forgot my card." Maz reasoned. "Put thanks to this book." He said holding up an Autobiography on his chosen target. "I know were Ravenscroft lives, I'll hit his house first, barrow a few of his personal inventions including the downloading spy bugs. Then I will show up with an access card, go for the weapons, while I send the spy bug after the sensitive information."

It was a solid plan, one Zim might not see coming, but even if he did get caught, even if he did die, Father would still get the information he need.

Which meant Zim would still loose!

Now that his plan was in order Maz allowed his mind to wonder to that of winning. if he passed his father's little test he would be the sole heir of Irk, and most importantly everything of his brother's would be his.

Including Dib.

it was odd, he felt no physical attraction to the boy, no he still thought Taboo was gross, however his father's confessions to doing so himself did have him curious. And while he was not looking forward to doing it with a pasty white human, monkey thing, getting the curiosity satisfied would eliminate the distraction of wondering.

Plus, just knowing he would take something that was only meant for his brother filled him with a sick sense of satisfaction on a different level. Sure taking the throne from him would be nice, but Zim never wanted the throne, but the Earth, he had wanted to concur that, and Dib oh it was obvious that he wanted Dib.

So Maz would take Dib, ruin Dib, then toss Dib; leaving him to his demise.

Why?

Because he could, that's why.

Heck he might even leave Zim just alive enough to see him do it, just to see the look on his face when he realize he's lost the one thing that ever really mattered to him.

It would be a victory that he would savor slowly.

Yes, that is what he would do, after all where was the fun in a quick demise?

No he would make Zim suffer, after all a traitor like him deserved it.

With that settled Maz began preparing for his first target:

The home of Doctor Ravenscroft...

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Again I know it's a bit short but some times it's the small things that intensify the story.

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

The Next update will be soon.

So until then this is Emily Signing off…


	14. Phase 1

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's:** Okay everyone sorry this took so long to get out there but here it is! Also I plan to have this book done by Saturday, but due to school I won't have the last book up until May, but don't worry. My other invader Zim story shall continue to be posted weekly, and so will this one until it is completed.

Anyway thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

 **(Back with Zim…)**

He had never felt so exhausted in all his years of existence…

And yet he was so wide awake with anticipation that sleep was impossible.

Zim shook his head as he and Dib entered their home, yes it was still theirs, though Zim was not sure how long that would be the case. He looked around his old base carefully, as if he were expecting Maz to pop up out of nowhere, and in a way he was.

Gir was known for letting in complete strangers all the time, but to his relief the two arrived to Gir watching the crazy monkey show on TV without a care in the world, and more importantly, without a single intruder insight.

"I'm going down to the lab to make a call." Zim said as he headed for the elevator located in his trash can. He had to make it bigger since his recent growth-spirt, but other than that it was still located in the same spot of the kitchen.

Dib debated on leaving him to it, but old habits die hard, and well deep down Dib feared that Zim would stab him in the back. Not to kill him, but perhaps beg his father to spare him and his family in exchange for his cooperation. No, he wouldn't put it past Zim to try such a ploy, after all he still could care less for the rest of the humans. As long as his human was okay, Zim was okay.

So Dib took the elevator located behind the fridge down to the lab, and hid out of sight as Zim dialed a long distance call into his computer. Seconds later a Vort prisoner number 777 came up on the screen.

"Prisoner number 777 I trust you are doing well." Zim said.

The prisoner looks from the left and then the right, as if fearing he will be seen, and he is.

"Zim I can't be seen talking to you." He whispered. "It will infuriate the Armada."

"So News of my betrayal has already hit the far reaches of the galaxy?" Zim asked "Excellent." He said before the prisoner could answer. "Listen you worm I plan to tear the empire apart, but to do so I'm going to need a little help."

"So the rumors are true?" the prisoner asked.

Zim nodded. "Yes, but first tell me the latest news of the Emperor." He ordered.

"Well your father kicked the Tallest out the air lock of the Massive." The prisoner stated simply.

"Red and purple are no more?" Zim asked surprised.

"Looks that way." The prisoner answered. "Your father decided that mix breeds such as the Tallest should no longer be in charge, a noble will take their place once the matter with Earth has been settled."

Dib was stunned, the Tallest were no more?

Zim was also shaken by the news, sure he no longer felt any loyalty to them, but still they had been the closest thing he had to friends when it came to his own race, of course that did not include Skoodge, but he had already abandoned him.

Now Zim was truly alone in this, of course he was a fool to hold on to the hopes that he and the Tallest could somehow patch things up, and laugh at the whole matter, but Zim had hoped, after all as unappreciative as they were the two were good leaders, and would not have questioned his authority as a noble.

However another noble in their place just might challenge him on everything, sure they might let him be in charge, but as a fellow noble they would have the right to question everything he did, which might make it harder for him to sway his people into a new direction. At least the Tallest would fallen in line, they might not like him, but as mix breeds, and not nobles, they would have no right to question Zim.

"This could put a dent in my plans." Zim admitted. "Have someone go looking for them." He ordered. "Skoodge survived a lunch out of the airlock they might have too."

"Zim I cannot help you on this." Prisoner 777 said. "You are a wanted criminal, they say the humans have infected you." He went on.

"Oh but you have no problem helping the Resisty with their antics." Zim snapped. "If you're not going to help me give me someone who will."

"I will." A voice said from the prisoner's left. "But it's gonna cost you."

Dib gasped as a very familiar Irken came into view.

"Tak!" Zim snapped. "I should have known you'd stick your head into this." He hissed as the Irken female came into view.

"I told you I'd be back." Tak insisted she was looking worse for wear, in fact she looked as if she had recently been beaten.

"I guess you didn't exactly get a hero's welcome after failing to defeat me for the Tallest." Zim said.

"No they sent me hear for damage control." Tak snapped in annoyance. "But it's nice to hear they got what's coming to them." She admitted.

Zim shook his head. "I'd be a fool to trust you, but I don't have much of a choice." He admitted. "Prisoner 777 tell Lard Nar and the rest of his merry band of misfits that if they wish to strike the empire where it hurts then now is the time."

"Very well." Prisoner 777 seemed to agree. "But don't be surprised if they don't show up, after all this wouldn't be the first time an Irken has lied to them." The prisoner said, before walking off.

"Tak I want you to go rescue the Tallest." Zim stated with a wicked smile as Tak noticeably stomped her foot.

"We're finally rid of them, and you want to bring them back?" Tak huffed.

"Yes I need them to be well...them." Zim stated.

"You know I could be a much better tallest then them!" She snapped.

"Do this for me and I just might consider that offer." Zim told her.

Tak stopped, almost taken a back. "Really?"

Zim nodded. "Taller Tak has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

Tak smiled. "It does doesn't it?" she asked, then after thinking it over she nodded. "Very well I will do as you ask, but you better deliver." She warned.

"I plan to." Zim assured her.

"Oh by the way." Tak added. "I thought you might want to know that you're friend the chubby one is in trouble." Tak added.

"Skoodge?" Zim asked. "What did that idiot do now?"

"He insulted you." Tak said. "Called you a traitor, Maz sentenced him to death for insulting his bloodline."

"Of course he did." Zim shook his head. "Be a dear and go rescue him too want you?" he asked smugly.

"That swine betrays you and you want me to go rescue him!" Tak screamed. "Let me remind you that he is on the Massive!'

"I know, but he will be transported back Judgementia for trail." Zim stated, "And once there you will be there to rescue him."

"And the Tallest?" Tak asked. "They were shot out of the air lock over Earth, the chances of them being their when I arrive are slim, plus what's the chances they'll even listen to me?"

Zim knew she had a good point, but he hated the alternative. "Fine." He shook his head with annoyance. "You just worry about Skoodge, Judgementia is closer to Vort anyway, and I'll go out to see if I can get a good read about where the Tallest are."

"I'd check the asteroid belt first and for most." Dib said, coming out of hiding. "Or perhaps Mars."

"What is he doing there?" Tak hissed.

"Being nosey as usual." Zim hissed in annoyance.

Dib gave him a playful smug. "Oh come on Zim, you should have known I'd be coming down."

Zim shook his head. "Fair enough." He admitted. "Can you handle Skoodge?" he asked Tak.

"Yes fine." Tak agreed. "But I better get my own fleet for this, I mean the pig does not deserve you're mercy."

"Neither do you." Dib pointed out the obvious.

"He has a point." Zim agreed.

"Tak rolled her eyes, but nodded. "Fine, but for our sakes I hope the Tallest are dead!" and with that she hung up.

"You know I hate to agree with her." Dib began.

"No you don't." Zim stopped him. "I bet you'd love nothing better than for them to be dead."

"As should you." Dib added.

Zim shook his head. "The Tallest are a nuisance, but at least they will fold under my superiority."

Dib couldn't help but agree to that one, the Tallest were tyrants, but at least they would never step over their king. "Fine let's go get them." He said as he grabbed a blaster from Zim's weapons wrack.

For a moment Zim argued about him staying out, but he decided against it, after all Dib was bound to follow him around anyway. "Fine but we better make it quick, after all Maz is still at large."

Dib stopped in front of him, and placed his arms around him.

"Dib we hardly have time for this." Zim snapped as the boy pulled him into a kiss.

Their lips met, in a slow dance of dominance, and intimacy.

Sadly it didn't last as long as they'd liked.

"Are you two gonna kiss all night or are we gonna suit up?" Gaz asked as she and Gir came into view.

"Gaz perfect." Zim said pulling away. "You and Dib prepare the Voot, Gir stand watch over things here. Computer arm the base for an impending attack." He went on, giving out orders like it was second nature, and in a way he guess it was, because everyone fell into place doing as commanded, and before he knew it they were setting off into space.

"Let's go find the Tallest." He said.

"No offense Zim, but I hope we never find them." Gaz said. "After all haven't they caused us enough trouble?"

Dib couldn't agree more, and even Zim had to admit this was a gamble, but he offered no reply as they existed Earth's atmosphere.

He couldn't explain it, but he just knew the two were a live, and it was best to have them were he could keep an eye on the two, at least then he would see the attack coming.

However, what Zim didn't know was that the Tallest were the Least of his troubles…

* * *

 **(The Home of Doctor Ravenscroft...)**

Doctor Morgan Ravenscroft hated Monday nights…

Why?

Because there was far too much to do on Monday's as it was and there was never anything time to get it all done. This caused the doctor to stay up into the late hours of the night just to get anything done. And what could he be working on so late into the night you might ask?

The answer, an invention so amazing that he would knock Professor Membrane off his pedestal for good! That know it all had been at the top as the leading scientist of the division for far too long, and now he would finally lose his winning streak.

"Just a few more vaults of electricity." He told himself knowingly as he electrified his potato peelings. His goal was to use the parts of food that was usually thrown away like potato skins and banana peels to produce a safe alternative to fossil fuels. And so far his studies had shown promise, unfortunately the experiments caused a lot of electricity to be used.

He cursed as he blew another fuse.

"Perfect…" he muttered. "Just perfect…"

Suddenly a shadow scurried past him in the dim darkness and he jumped. "Whose there?" he asked fearfully.

No answer.

Doctor Ravenscroft got up from his lab table, and pulled a flash light out from his desk jore, and shined it around, but nothing greeted him. The doctor sighed in relief and went to go look at his fuse box.

Maz watched as the Doctor left his desk and walked out of the office before sneaking into the room, he had found the fuse box outside with ease, and turned it off, allowing him to slip in without tripping any possible alarms. What he hadn't been expecting was for the good doctor to be up and about.

Not that it would matter, he would silence him soon enough.

Maz slipped into the empty office and went straight for the desk, he opened the top jore and was greeted with the access card he so desired. "Well that was simple." He said rather disappointedly. Before taking it in his hands. It was placed in a card holder on a string, and Maz wasted no time placing it around his neck. He then turned the watch to his chosen disguise just as the lights came on.

Doctor Ravenscroft shook his head as he reentered his house, the fuses had not been blown, but rather turned off and that scared him. It meant the shadow he saw running across the hall in front of his office might have not been imaginary after all. He walked into his living room, and pulled his loaded pistol out of its hiding place in a vanity jore.

The vanity was a rather girly piece of furniture, that had belong to his late wife, and though he was constantly mocked for it, the girly piece had always deterred robbers from looking in it. Making it the perfect place to hide a gun. Doctor Ravenscroft cocked the weapon, and turned off the safety as he entered the hallway just outside of his office. "If you wanted to play dirty Membrane all you had to do was say so." He said.

No Answer, not even a whisper.

Doctor Ravenscroft rounded the doorway of his office and froze to see…

Himself sitting at his desk, the sight was so out there that the dropped his gun in confusion. "What?" he asked.

"Confused?" his double asked.

"This…this is impossible." He said. "Who…who are you?"

"Why I'm Doctor Ravenscroft." His double said as he pulled one of his spy bugs out of a dresser jore.

"But I'm Doctor Ravenscroft." Ravenscroft said, "And this is my house, and you are not welcomed-" He reached down for his gun, only to see that it is gone.

His double laughed wickedly as he looked around franticly for his weapon. "Looking for this?" He asked holding it up for him.

Doctor Ravenscroft was floored, he hadn't even seen the guy move for it.

"So heavy." His double said looking at the weapon as if he had never seen one before. "Plus I believe its sight is off." He continued to examine it. "And aren't these things loud?" he went on. "What if I had reinforcements outside? They would come in, kill you in an instant. How unprofessional."

Doctor Ravenscroft was so confused, this guy looked like him, even had his voice, but he sounded nothing like him, and he spoke as if a hand gun was alien to him.

"Me I prefer the silent approach." His double went on.

"Who are you?" Doctor Ravenscroft repeated.

"Why I told you I am you." He said as a mechanical tentacle of some sort seemed to appear out of his back. "And you are obsolete."

Doctor Ravenscroft didn't even have time to scream as the mechanical tentacle stabled him right through the skull.

Maz watched as his target fell to the floor dead to the world. "Well that was easier than I thought." He admitted. "O well hopefully Dib will be much more fun to play with." He thought as he began to clean up his mess.

Within minutes the body had been stuffed into a closet, and the blood cleaned from the hardwood floor. Once completed Maz settled in deciding to research all he could about the doctor, and continuing pretending to be him until his mission was complete.

After all now that the real doctor was no more, the access card was his, and Zim would be none the wiser. He could be completely invisible now, it was the perfect plan, but only if he learned his role as the doctor. The man was round, and ate way too much fatty foods, had no money's to his name besides the fact that he was a respectable scientist.

"He wastes his money's on this." Maz spat as he slung the energy potato experiment across the room, pieces of his work scattered across the floor. He placed a few spy bugs on the desk in its place and set to work getting to know how they worked.

After all everything had to go off without a hitch when he arrived at the lab tomorrow. He knew attacking now was stupid, no it was best to play the character for a while, that way the enemy would start feeling a false sense of security.

Still he couldn't waste much time, with this or else his father might get impatient. "I'll have the bug attack the information's vault tomorrow." He decided out loud. "And I'll pretend to be this fat jiggly man for the time being, with any luck they won't even know something was stolen."

Yes it was as good as a plan as any, but would it work?

There lied the question, and Maz was determined to make the answer a big fat YES! And he would, one way or the other.

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes:**

Okay I know it's short but I hope you liked it all the same.

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

The Next update will be soon.

So until then this is Emily Signing off…


	15. Just Deserts

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's:** So here we are again my loyal readers, our favorite two star cross lovers and their impossible mission to defeat the Irken Emperor. Will they succeed? And will the Tallest be any help?

Find out NOW!

 **BTW:** this chapter is kind of short…

* * *

 **(Back with Zim…)**

He should have known this wouldn't be easy.

Nothing ever was for him!

Zim growled in frustration as they checked the eighth asteroid that night. They were running out of time, dawn would be approaching soon and it was only a matter of time before the Massive detected his PAK.

"Zim we've looked everywhere for them." Dib said as he jumped a small crater, he was wearing one of Zim's space suits, and he had to admit it was pretty cool.

Zim looked across the vast asteroid in defeat, there was no way they could have been blasted beyond the asteroid belt, it just wasn't feasible. However, no matter where they looked the Tallest were nowhere to be found. Zim supposed they could check Mars next, but the planet was so vast that it would take days to find them, maybe even longer.

And they simply did not have the time.

"You could always make Tak Tallest." Gaz reasoned as she spoke over the Comm line from within the Massive.

"I'd rather throw myself into the Sun." Zim admitted.

"But you promised her." Dib said.

"It's called a lie Dib ever heard of it" Zim snapped. "Besides I told her that if she found the Tallest, then she could be Tallest, but no here we are so no deal."

"That's cold, even for you." Dib said, looking over the vast, barren landscape.

"Please spare me the lecture." Zim said. "I can't stand her, and now you're asking me to work with her? I'd rather die."

"We just might if the Massive notices us." Gaz said.

Zim and Dib looked over in the direction of the Massive, it was right beside them…well not right beside them. It was closer to Mars then the asteroid they currently resided on, but it was close enough to see and that was the point.

Zim wasn't sure why his father had decided to move further away from the planet, but it didn't matter. What mattered was that his father might just scoop him up if given the chance. Then again he could just watch and see what he was doing out here, it was hard to tell the motives with that guy.

He took one last look at the Massive, and wondered if Skoodge was still on there, or if he had already been ported to Judgementia. He knows he should hate the chubby invader for what he said about Dib, and in a way he still did. However, he couldn't help but remember how Skoodge had always been there for him.

Zim shook his head, forcing himself to focus this was no time to remanence over lost friendships he had a job to do. And that job was to find the Tallest. "Fine let's get out of here." He said, disappointment laced his voice.

Dib shook his head, he could never understand how Zim could be so loyal to the Tallest, or his people as a whole. They had lied to him, banished him, used him, and hated him! And yet, here he was just as loyal as he had always been. Perhaps that was why he was born to be their leader, not because he wanted the power, but because no matter what he stood by them.

Even now as he stood against them, he did so in order to better them as a people. To form a new Irk where everyone got a second chance, even the Tallest.

"Hey we'll find them." Dib assured him.

Zim smiled, and looked back to him knowingly. "We'd better because if I have to make Tak Tallest I'm throwing our planet into the nearest black hole."

Gaz snickered over the Comm link. "You won't hear any complaining from me." She joked darkly.

"I swear your sister is supposed to be an Irken." Zim muttered.

"Please even they're angels compared to her." Dib whispered back.

"Ouch." Zim mused giving him a playful poke.

"We should get going." Dib said. "My Dad's expecting us at his office in three hours."

Zim sighed. "I'll send Gir to search Mars." He decided, sending Gir the orders remotely with his PAK. "Maybe he'll have better luck."

"Or not." Gaz said, sounding a bit too hopeful.

Zim rolled his eyes, but his annoyance was more out of sleep deprivation then an actual irritation for Gaz's open distain for his former leaders. "I'll find them." He vowed, just loud enough for the others to hear. "And when I do they'll get one chance to get out of this alive."

"Let's hope they blow it then." Gaz added.

"Gaz." Dib warned, but there was no need, in fact Zim was smiling.

"What's so funny?" Dib asked.

Gaz gave him an answer. "The Voot just picked up a homing signal on our moon." She growled in annoyance. "It better not be them!"

Zim chuckled and called Gir back, "Never mind Gir we found them, Meet us on Earth's Moon."

"You mean my moon." Gir's voice exclaimed over the Comm link.

"Gir we talked about this." Zim groaned. "I'm not taking over the planet any more so the Moon is not yours."

Gir began to cry over the Comm. "But I wanted to turn it into a Taco shack."

"You can have one of Irk's moons for that." Zim snapped as he started marching back to the ship. "Now get your robotic but over there!"

"OKAY!" Gir's voice exclaimed before the link ended.

"Zim!" Dib raced after him. "You really think it's them?" He asked.

"Only one way to find out." He said as they reached Gaz and the Voot.

"I hope its space hamsters." She said as they buckled up and took off.

"Space hamsters?" Dib said. "With PAKs to send out homing signals with?"

"It's better than the alternative." Gaz reasoned, and Dib had to agree.

Zim shook his head. Sometimes he could be so stupid, he really should have checked the moon first. But He had assumed that since the Massive had moved over here that this is where the Tallest had to be, but now it would appear he had mistaken.

"Let's just hope their homing signal doesn't tip off the Massive." Dib said.

"Idiots." Zim whispered.

Dib was surprised, Zim had never insulted the Tallest before. "Zim?"

"I would have found them eventually." Zim said. "Even now they have no faith in me."

Dib could understand his frustration, some people just never learn.

* * *

 **(Back with Red…)**

 **[One Hour later...]**

He had never been so humiliated in his entirely existence.

Ex-Tallest Red kicked a rock across Earth's moon in utter disgust. "We had it all Purple, everything at our finger tips!"

"I hate to say it." Purple said sitting in the dirt. "But I'm gonna say it, this is all your fault!"

My fault!" Red exclaimed. "How is this my fault?"

"Let's plot against a prince you said." Purple taunted. "Let's get him killed you said, let's make it to where he never becomes the Tallest you said."

"We'll why didn't you talk me out of it!" Red snapped.

"I tried!" Purple yelled back. "How many times did I say, 'I don't know about this?' or 'This doesn't feel right Red…?' Like a million times Red!" he snapped. "But did you ever listen?"

Red stomped his foot, and pouted. "No." he admitted.

"Now look at us." Purple hissed. "Where rock bottom." He said "Banished, forever to wither away into nothingness because you had to be power hungry, and I was stupid enough to follow your lead. And now worse still our only way back is through HIM!"

"You think he'll come?" Red asked, looking almost fearful. "I mean we haven't really given him a reason to."

"No, no we haven't." Purple snapped, he was still quite upset about the whole ordeal. "We'll probably be demoted for sure."

"Probably." Red seemed to agree. "Still it's better than wasting away on the rock."

Purple nodded. "I'm still mad at you." He told him.

Red laughed full heartedly, despite the situation, Purple could always hold a grudge, put maybe he could get some doughnuts as a peace offering once they got off this stupid rock.

"Hey it's you!" A squeaky voice said.

The former Tallest turned to see a deranged robot headed their way.

"Isn't that?" Purple asked.

"Yep." Red answered.

"Hello!" Gir exclaimed as he stopped in front of them. "I found you!"

"Yes uh very good...um." Red stopped realizing he forgot the SIR Units name. "What did we name him again?" He asked Purple.

"Something to do with Garbage." Purple said.

"Wow you two really are idiots." a voice said behind them.

The two turned to see...

"Zim!" Red exclaimed, and Purple elbowed him in the arm. "I mean Sir...I mean Sire..."

"Oh please just shut up!" Zim exclaimed. "And turn off your homing signal before the whole Massive is down on us would you!"

Red was taken aback by the tone he was given, and almost blew it for both of them.

Luckily Purple stepped in. "Of course your grace." He said elbowing Red in the stomach this time.

Red doubled over, and Zim had a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Thank you so much for rescuing us." Red gasped out, despite his shortness of breath. "We're sorry we stabbed you in the back."

"Yes we'll never do it again." Purple assured him.

"Oh I know you won't." Zim said allowing the smile to slip on his lips this time.

Red and Purple cringed, they did not like that smile.

Zim watched as they looked around for his ship, but there was nothing there.

"So uh are we leaving soon?" Purple asked.

"Yes." Zim said. "I have some where to be."

Red and Purple look relieved for a moment.

"However, I simple don't have room in my Voot for you." Zim went on. "It's already pact as it is with the search party."

"Search party?" Red asked dumbly.

"Yes I've been looking for you two idiots all night." Zim went on.

"Idiots?" Purple asked just as dumbfounded.

"Yes." Zim did his best not to burst out laughing, it wasn't easy, and he had to turn away so he could keep his bearings. "Now as I said I have somewhere to be, Gir keep an eye on these idiots would you?"

"Yes my Irken lord!" Gir answered, eyes glowing red for a moment, then changing back to blue as her looked at Red and Purple. "Now, who wants to help me make waffles?"

"You're just going to leave us here!" Purple exclaimed.

"Yes." Zim answered as he started walking.

"Why?" Red dared to ask.

Zim stopped. Oh no he did not just ask that! "Why?" He repeated.

"Why come here if you're gonna leave us anyways!" Red yelled.

"Because." Zim said turning to them, eyes narrow and full of hate. "Now you get to see what it's like to rot away on a rock somewhere, waiting for your leader to give a shit!"

Red and Purple stared at him dumbly.

"You mean we're being punished?" Purple asked.

"Of course I'm punishing you!" Zim hissed, as he march up to Purple's face, it was only then that he noticed, he was actually the same height as his former leader. "I trusted you, I worshiped you, I bowed down to you when it should have been the other way around and what did you do!" He screamed. "You stabbed me in the back!" He answered before Red could process his words. "You're lucky I don't kill you where you stand for treason!"

"We…" Purple struggled to gain his bearings, Zim never spoke to them like this, ever!

"Did you honestly think that I'd just forgive you for this?" He snapped. "That I'd take you power hungry monsters anywhere closer to Earth then you already are? You will stay here, and you will reap what you sowed, and I will return for you only when I feel you have learned your lesson!" he said switching over to look at Red this time.

"All you idiots had to do was leave me alone." He snapped. "Let me be and play soldier that was all I wanted! But no you had to go and ruin everything!" He stops as if realizing something, and the anger suddenly leaves him. "Thanks." He said.

"You're welcome…?" Red said, unsure of himself.

Zim smiled. "Good now Study this rock for me would you?" He asked as he turned to leave again. "I expect a full report."

"He's joking right?" Red asked hopefully.

"I don't think he is." Purple said. "He looked around. "Well I found a crater." He said.

"Then study it." Zim snapped. He was marching away again.

"You know I've got to give him some credit this has irony written all over it." Purple went on trying to measure the crater before him.

"Of course it does that's the point you idiot!" Red yelled at him.

"Red if you have nothing to report when I get back I'm leaving you on this rock!" Zim yelled.

Red got moving then, because there was no way he was staying on this rock longer than he had to. "Move over!" he ordered Purple.

"No find your own thing to study!" Purple argued. "The crater is mine!"

The two began to tussle on the floor as Gir shouted. "Fight, Fight, Fight!"

Zim couldn't help it any more, he burst out laughing as the Voot came into view.

Gaz was also laughing, while Dib just shook his head.

"I can't believe you had us come all the way out here just to banish them on this rock!" Dib shouted.

"I don't know." Gaz said. "I thought it was kind of funny."

"It sure felt good." Zim admitted as he got in.

"What I don't get is why did you thank them?" Dib asked.

He and Gaz had been listening to the conversation over the Comm link, and heard everything.

"Because." Zim said. "If I had never been banished to this rock, I would have never met you." He told him.

Dib smiled. "I'm glad you got banished too." He said.

"Get a room!" Gaz yelled, as they started to take off.

The two chuckled silently as they head back to Earth, Unaware of the danger standing right behind them.

* * *

 **(Aboard the Massive…)**

 **[In cloaking mode…]**

Laughter had filled the control room of the Massive as the soldiers watched the scene before them, and even Emperor Nax couldn't help, but chuckle.

At first they had followed the Homing signal with the intent to finish the former Tallest off, but now he decided his son's punishment was more fitting.

"You think he'll ever pick them up?" one of the soldiers asked from his station.

"No." Emperor Nax said. "At least not for the next seven years, otherwise it's not a fitting punishment." He said as they watched the two former Tallest still fighting over the crater.

Suddenly Purple stopped. "Hey you don't think he'll leave us here for as long as he was on Earth do you?" he asked.

"Oh he defiantly is." Gir said laughing hysterically.

Red eyes widen, and well for lack of a better reason he fell into an old habit, and shook his fist in the air. "Curse you Zim!" He yelled.

"Shut up you idiot!" Purple said throwing a rock at him. "His dumb robot will tell him everything."

"Don't call me an idiot you idiot!" Red said throwing the rock back.

The rock hits Purple in the head, and then the real war begins. "That's it!" He exclaims as he begins to throw more rocks back, only for Red to send them right back like some painful snow ball fight.

"Hey that almost hit my head!" Purple said.

"That's the point you idiot!" Red hissed.

"You're the one that got us in this mess!" Purple said, tackling Red.

"Fight, Fight, Fight!" Gir exclaimed.

The Massive erupted into laughter once more as the idiots continue to pummel each other.

"Nicely done Zim." Emperor Nax admitted as he watched the Voot Cruiser head back towards Earth.

 _'Nicely done indeed….'_

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes:**

Okay so that turned out to be as long as my chapters usually are, so yeah…

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

The Next update will be soon.

So until then this is Emily Signing off…


	16. Phase 2

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's:** Alright everyone we are almost done with this book! Hurray! Anyway I plan to stop with 25 chapters and continue posting for the series in May (I haven't started the last book yet and need to do so.) So until then please check out my other Invader Zim story Help! My Boyfriend's an…Alien?!

 **BTW:** I just realized how long that story is getting! It's at 28 chapters and it's nowhere nears done, it may be the longest story I ever wrote!

Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

 **(Back with Maz…)**

 **[Location: Science Division]**

 **{Time: 09:00 hrs.}**

Anticipation built up in his spooch as he approached the first check point.

This was it, the day he could win it all! The throne, the power, father's respect, Zim's defeat, the Dib, it all could be his. However, it was also the day that he could lose it all, for a moment fear takes over at the thought of failing; for he knew what that meant.

DEATH!

There was no coming back from that, and yet he knew one day it would come to this. The moment he opened his eyes for the first time and saw his older brother he knew this would happen. He knew one day he would have to kill him to get what he wanted, but he took the easy way out.

He allowed his brother to leave thinking the problem would fix itself, but it hadn't. Zim had come back to take what was rightfully his and in the end Maz should have known. He should have known it would come to this. He should have known that Zim would wake up and one day realize his dreams of being a soldier was just that. A dream, a dream that could never be a reality, at least not for long.

Yes, this was his fault, and now Maz had to clean up his own mess.

Gaz watched from the first check point as everyone came filing in for the work day. So far no one had shown up without an Access Card, but she still looked at each person very carefully, and made sure no one acted out of character. She knew the Scientist here very well since her and Dib hung out here a lot when they were kids, and their dad never got new workers.

A rather large man walked up to her looking as disinterest in life as he usually did.

Doctor Ravenscroft was what Gaz would call a face stuffer, because he always had something stuffed in his face. She noticed the box of doughnuts in his hand, but strangely he is not yet eating one.

"Doc what's up?" Gaz asked as he handed her his card.

"That's doctor!" He snapped. "Doctor Ravenscroft!" he began to mumble on and on about why go to school for so long if no one respects your title? It was the usual response for the Doctor, and Gaz felt herself relaxing. "Sorry I forgot." She told him, though she did not look sorry at all.

She wasn't, and Maz could tell, still he was pleased that the girl was none the wiser. Yes, he knew who this was, this was Gaz, Dib's sister unit and she was just as intimidating as Zim's reports stated. He watched her scan his card knowingly. Luckily he had managed to find some videos on the Doctor's computer, turns out the guy had been spying on the Dib's father for years. He even had footage of what went on in the Division, which was why he knew how the man acted around his coworkers.

He opens his box of doughnuts and starts eating one. "Well hurry up I haven't got all day!" He snapped, being sure to spit a little bit of doughnut on her face.

Gaz growled inwardly, and wiped the crumbs off her face. It was that face stuffing slob alright. So she scanned his card and gave it back to him. "Watch it!" She warned.

Doctor Ravenscroft grunted at her before walking by, and she watched him go.

Something nibbled at her, telling her something was off, but she couldn't place it. So she shook it off thinking her brother's usual paranoia was infecting her.

Maz smiled wickedly as he walked down the hall to "his" office. This was too easy, but he made sure not to celebrate just yet. Zim could be anywhere, perhaps he was pretending to be someone too, if so then he had to keep this act up at all times. He wouldn't want to slip up when his goal was in his grasp.

He entered the office and sat down at the desk before setting up his spy bug robots, it turns out these things were designed for the military, and even had mini weapons to use in order to defend themselves, the spy bug even looked like a real bug. The one Maz had chosen for the job was a scorpion, with a stinger that could shoot lasers. He turned it on, and gave it its orders, and moments later it walked off the desk and under the office door to go retrieve the data from The Information's Vault.

Now the only thing to do was wait.

He looks around the desk, and notices a picture of the doctor in front of him, but something is different about this picture.

The doctor is wearing glasses!

Maz cursed lowly, how could he forget the glasses?

Wait, did it really matter?

No one had noticed the slip up so far so why worry?

He relaxed then, and continued to look busy as he waited for his bug to be done gathering the information he needed. Once done he would send the bug to his ship to download all the knowledge it collected and send it to the Massive.

Then he could worry about phase three…

* * *

 **(Back with Zim…)**

 **[Location: Science Division]**

 **{Time: 10:00 hrs.}**

Timing was everything…

Zim gripped his weapon tightly to his chest as he hid in the secret passageways within the walls of the Science Division. He had to be patient, Maz had always been a stickler for making him wait.

Why?

Because if Maz had a weakness so did he, and Zim's weakness was simple, he lacked patience. So much so that even the thought of waiting for the action to begin would drive him mad. So naturally Maz would wait, and wait, and wait, and wait, and….

"THIS IS KILLING ME!" Zim screamed.

"Zim." Dib whispered, even though the secret hallway was soundproof. "Patience."

"Don't tell me what to do Dib stink!" Zim snapped.

Dib smiled, dating Zim was a lot like hating him; they still called each other names, and fought over everything. The only difference was instead of ending in death it ended in well other stuff. His face heated up at the thought.

 _'No focus!'_ He reminded himself _'Now is not the time.'_ He warned himself.

Zim growled lowly as he saw those cheeks of Dib's blaze red with blush, it made his lower regions…no he was not going to think about his undisciplined lower regions. Not now, Maz could already be here and Dib was nothing but a distraction. And yet he refused to let the child leave his side for he feared Maz would steal him away forever. Just the thought of his brother touching what was his made him see red. So naturally he would keep the Dib beast close no matter how annoying and/or cute the redness of his face was.

Zim shook his head, _'I did not just call him cute.'_ He growled again _. 'Focus you idiot, before you get us all killed.'_

Dib bit his lip, worry was starting to set in for both of them. It was almost lunch time now and no one without an access card had showed up to work today and no one was absent either. All the workers were here, and no one acted out of the ordinary. Still he could feel it, they both could...Maz was here! Somewhere in this building the enemy was plotting, waiting…and they had nothing to go one, no leads, not even a single clue. "Where is he?" Dib asked out loud.

"Now look who's impatient." Zim snickered.

"Can it Space boy." Dib warned.

"You can it." Zim hissed.

They were in the walls of the Information's Vault waiting for Maz to strike, Professor Membrane had taken it upon himself to guard the Weapons Vault, said he had a little surprise waiting for the alien.

No one knew what he meant by that, but he looked confident enough so they all left him to it.

"He's toying with us." Zim hissed.

"Zim stop acting like a child." Dib whispered.

"Zim is no smeet!" Zim retorted angrily. "You are a smeet!"

"Wait so smeet means child?" Dib asked.

"Are you just now getting that?" Zim snapped.

"So this whole time you have been calling me a kid!?" Dib shouted, he was somewhat outraged by the discovery.

"Compared to me you are a kid!" Zim reminded him.

Dib wanted to argue, but he knew Zim was right, the guy once bragged about living several of his Earth life spans. "How old are you Zim?"

"I'm 159 Irken years." Zim answered, never taking his eyes off the room in front of them. They were behind a one way mirror, which allowed them to see into the Information's Vault, while those in there only saw their own reflection.

Dib looked at Zim in disbelief that was pretty old…

Zim shook his head, he could tell the boy that 159 years on Irk was only like 22 on Earth, but then Dib might not think he had to listen to him. Yes, on Earth age meant power, not height. Dib would listen to Zim because he was wiser, older, and meant to be listened to.

"Wow that's really old." Dib teased.

Zim growled. "Shut up."

Dib snickered. His initial shock dissipated as he remembered Irk moved around its sun faster than Earth did, so Zim was only 22 Earth years old. _'Nice try space boy.'_ He thought with a laugh.

"Focus Dib, the enemy could be anywhere." Zim reminded him.

Dib nodded, and took a deep breath through his nose as he stared out the one way mirror trying to calm his buzzing nerves. This was the time to be serious, not fool around, still it was easy to forget his nerves when he was bickering with Zim.

Suddenly Zim's antenna twitched and he stiffened.

Dib knew what that meant, Danger! However, when he looked around the room he saw nothing!

Zim could see nothing either, but he did his best to ignore what he saw, and pay attention on what his instincts were trying to tell him. He closed his eyes.

"Zim?" Dib whispered.

"Quiet Dib." Zim insisted. "I'm listening."

Dib nodded and waited scanning the room with his eyes once more.

Zim bit his lip, he was in a sound proof room which would make hearing hard for even the most advance Irken, but Zim had always had better senses then most. He listens more intently, and sure enough it works, he can hear the hum of the computers inside the room, he can feel the vibrations of little feet…wait no one was inside the room, so no one should be walking.

Zim's eyes snapped open as he scans the room again, he still sees nothing.

"Zim?" Dib asked.

"There is something in the room." He said.

"Where?" Dib asked.

"I don't know." Zim admitted. "It sounded small like a bug."

"It's probably just that then." Dib said. "Still we might want to look just in case."

Zim nodded, as Dib pushed a button on the wall beside him which opened a secret door for them to step out of, they do and suddenly they're in the room.

"Do you still hear it?" Dib asked.

Zim listened carefully, but the walking has stopped, he shakes his head, and begins to look around.

Dib looks under a few desk, but can't find anything out of the ordinary. "Nothing." he says.

But Zim isn't so sure, he closes his eyes again, he can't afford to mess this up if Maz got away with even the slightest thing he was screwed, they all were.

The information in this room was vital, his father could have a big advantage if he knew all the locations of the enemy bases. It was an advantage that he could not afford him to have. Still he could not find what was setting off his senses.

In the end Dib is the one to see it first.

The Information Vault was really one big room with large old fashion hard drives that storied the sensitive information. Nothing else set in the room except for a few desk for the random occasion that someone needed to work with the data on the drives. Nothing was allowed to leave this room so they would be forced to do their work here. However, Dib notices something else in the room, a black scorpion was on one of the hard drive ports.

At first this didn't strike a cause for alarm, scorpions were becoming a common pest in his home town, and it was possible that one why have gotten in. However, his eyes widen as he notices the bug is actually hooked into the hard drive. Dib stiffens, Bugs don't have USB ports, at least not real ones, he moves to detach it from its perch and that's when all hell breaks loose.

Several things happen at once; First, Zim notices Dib's behavior and turns, catching the culprit in seconds. Two, the Scorpion spy bug detects the threat and raises its tail. And finally; Three Dib gets the air knocked out of him as Zim tackles him out of the way just before the boy is hit with a blast of yellow light.

The Scorpion fires another laser blast at the enemy as it continues to download the information it needs. Forcing Zim and Dib to scramble for cover, flipping a desk on its side as a makeshift shield.

"This is insane!" Dib exclaimed as he tried to fire his blaster at the bug, but it surprises them by creating a force field around itself. "Nothing will go through!" He screamed.

"Keep trying!" Zim ordered as he began to fire too, "Maybe we can weaken the shield."

Dib supposed it was a good enough try as any, and he continued to fire, ducking behind the table every now and then to dodge the enemy's lazars.

Zim followed his lead, doing his best not to panic, this was obviously the work of Maz, leave it to that coward to bring a robot in his place. "Oh that spineless worm!" He shouted as he ducked for cover, for one little bug, this scorpion sure did pack a punch. The table was slowly becoming wood shards, and Dib and Zim had almost lost their heads twice now.

"Dib, Dib?" A voice said over the COMM link, it was Gaz. "Dib? What's going on?"

"It's Maz he got in somehow!" Dib shouted as he fired some more.

"What that's impossible." Gaz yelled over their battle. "I checked everyone myself."

"Well then you missed something." Zim hissed, as a shot grazed his shoulder. "Because he is kicking our asses."

"I don't get it how did it!" Dib yelled. "How did he even get a hold of a robotic Scorpion anyway?"

Gaz froze, she had been running towards the Information's Vault to help her brother when his words hit her hard. "Did you just say robotic scorpion?" She asked, feeling her blood run cold.

More sounds of battle could be heard over the COMM link, finally Dib answered. "Yeah why?"

"Oh I am so stupid!" Gaz said, turning around as she pulled out her own weapon.

"Gaz what happened?" Dib asked as he ran for a new table and flipped it on its side just in time to spare his life. The first table is nothing but saw dust now, and Zim must also flip a table for protection.

"Zim was right, I missed something." Gaz admitted as she head over to her Target.

"What?" Dib snapped. "What did you miss?"

"Dib only one scientist here has bugs that can download information." Gaz said.

Dib gasped. "Doctor Ravenscroft!"

"I knew there was something up with him." Gaz said. "And now I remember, the guy can't see his own hands in front of his face he's so blind."

"So?" Dib asked.

"He wasn't wearing his glasses this morning!" Gaz shouted as she reached the hall of Doctor Ravenscroft's office.

"That worm knew about the access cards and assumed the identity of one of the workers here to throw off suspicion." Zim hissed. "He's better at this then I thought."

"Gaz I know what you're doing." Dib shouted. "You can't face him alone!" he knows reasoning with her is useless. Gaz was always the one to strike out on her own, she wasn't afraid of gang members or loan sharks, and druggies. But this was no thug, this was an Alien menace who was a lot smarter than they thought he was. A monster who was winning this fight, without even trying, all while making his brother look like a joke.

"I can handle him Dib." Gaz said quietly as she reached the door. She places her communicator on silence and burst in gun blazing to see…

NOTHING!

"He's gone!" Gaz shouted as she turned her communicator back off.

"Gaz get out of there now!" Dib was screaming.

"He's a coward he'll attack you from behind." Zim's voice warned.

But his warning comes a little too late, Gaz has just enough time to notice a large shadow on the ground beside her own. It creeps closer to her like a spider hunting prey, and despite her tough girl attitude, nothing can save a girl who was too hasty to start a fight.

Maz strikes without hesitation, whacking the girl in the back of the head with one of his PAK legs. Thankfully he had heard the commotion from down the hall and planed an ambush. He had been hoping it would be his brother, but it would appear that scorpion packed a bigger punch then he thought.

"Gaz! Gaz!" Dib yelled over the COMM link. "She's not answering!"

Maz smiled at the franticness in his voice, the boy cared for his sister unit dearly, and he could use this to his advantage. He scoops the girl up and makes his escape, he's not worried about the bug, if it survives it will meet him at his ship, if not then there is always plan B.

"Gaz!" Dib yelled again.

"Irk this isn't working!" Zim shouted. "Doesn't this thing have any weakness?"

"No it's basically indestructible." Dib said as he gave up on his sister. He had more important stuff to think about. He could only hope that she was alright, and not…no he would not let his mind go there, he had a job to do.

Zim growled as another blast just barely misses him. "I'm sorry Dib but there is only one other option." He says.

Dib's face contorts. "Yeah like what?" He asked.

"This!" Zim said and aimed for the target.

But it's not the scorpion he's aiming for, no this time he aims for the hard drive. His logic is simple, and he really wonders why he didn't think of it sooner. NO DRIVE, NO DATA.

Dib follows his lead in an instant, and soon the drives are bursting into flames, as they explode all over the room. The two allies take cover behind what's left of their tables as the fire alarms go off around them.

Zim can hear people screaming, racing to get out, Maz may be among them trying to escape in the commotion. Oh how he would love to chase him down right now, but he still had one more matter to settle. "Dib where's the bug?" He asked.

Dib chances a look over his hiding spot. "I don't see it." He said standing up. "Maybe we blew it up."

"I thought you said it was indestructible." Zim said as he got to his feet as well. He senses no enemy threat, so he allows himself to relax, knowing Maz was most likely long gone by now. _'The coward.'_ He thought.

"I said it's basically indestructible." Dib corrected him. As he began to move out into the open.

Zim's antenna twitches and he has seconds to react. "Dib! No!" he screeched, practically throwing Dib to the floor just as another blast comes straight for his head.

"Did you have to throw me?" Dib complained, his head throbbing, he was also sure he could taste blood in his mouth.

"I wouldn't have had to if you'd just pay attention, Keep this up and you'll get us both-,"

A loud blast cut Zim off as he was struck in his upper shoulder and went straight through. Dib watched in horror as Zim was tossed like a rag doll and slammed into the nearest wall.

"ZIM!"

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes:**

And another one of those cliff hangers you love so much!

Anyways, Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

The Next update will be soon.

So until then this is Emily Signing off…


	17. Saving Skoodge

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's:** okay guys this is a short chapter, and it's not about Zim. So you'll have to wait and see his fate tomorrow.

 **BTW:** Yes I am doing this on purpose

Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

 **(Back with Tak…)**

She didn't know how she allowed that idiot to talk her into this…

Then again she did.

The news of Zim being the Prince of Irk had swept through the empire like a hurricane. At first she didn't want to believe it, but after some thought Tak had to admit it did explain a lot about him. Like why he was so self-entitled and held himself so high back then, despite his height. However, now that he had grown taller it was plain to see that he was a member of royal blood. And naturally it was in her best interest to do as her future king said, especially when it just might land her a position at the top of the food chain.

Tak shook her head as she forced herself to focus, Skoodge had been sent to Judgmental just as Zim had predicted, and Tak had taken a short trip there from Vort just hours before his arrival. And now here she was standing in as one of the guards assigned to escort Skoodge to the control brains for judgement.

Only he wouldn't be going.

However, Skoodge was unaware of this, and was currently shaking in his boots as the guards, who circled around him, led him to his fate. How could he have been so stupid? He should have known selling out Zim would have consequences, besides what kind of friend sells you out? It didn't matter that Zim was bossy, and unappreciated of his friendship, what mattered was that they were friends, and that was supposed to mean something.

He could still remember the look on Zim's face when he forced him to choose between him and Dib. He was dumbfounded, as if Skoodge hadn't even considered the possibility that he could chose both. And it was true, Skoodge had not considered that, never did he suspect that Zim would rise up against his father and fight for his right to claim the throne. Never did he suspect that Zim would stop running from his destiny, and lead them.

No, that was the last thing Zim ever wanted, and perhaps that was why he would be a good leader. The fact that he didn't want the power would mean he was less likely to abuse it, unlike his brother who was so power hungry that it rivaled even the Tallest's thirst for power. Still, there wasn't much that he could do now. Skoodge had betted on the wrong horse, and now Zim wanted nothing to do with him.

So he allowed the guards to lead him down the long empty hallway to his awaiting doom!

Suddenly, the female behind him grabbed him, and slung him behind her before going after the other five guards.

Tak did her best to take them out swiftly, and quietly, but that idea goes out the window as one of the guards lets out a warning shot, a loud bang fills the hall, sounding the alarm. She growls low in her throat as the alarm rings around them, a high pitch shrill that made her almost immobile.

Most Irkens would be left paralyzed for several minutes after behind exposed to such high frequencies of sound. That was the whole point of them, prisoners caught escaping would be stopped dead in their tracks.

However, Tak had been blessed, while on janitorial duty on Planet Dirt She had been exposed to this alarm several times due to other janitorial drones trying to escape the planet. This was a blessing because she learned that the more she was exposed to the alarm, the less effect it had on her, she soon became immune and was able to escape the planet.

In all her years of living she never thought she'd thank Zim for causing the power failure that ended her chances as an Invader, but now as the guards fell hopeless around her she was. For whatever reason, other Irkens did not seem to be immune to the alarm, not even the guards.

Skoodge doubled over, and began to feel numb as the alarm made quick work of his body, depleting the strength right out of him. He looks to the female who grabbed him, and it is now that he recognizes her. "Tak?" he rasped, his voice barely working.

Tak grimaced at the sight of him, she knew she'd have to carry him and that could be a problem. For she knew more Guards would come, and these ones would be equipped with protection; making the alarm harmless to them. Luckily she had brought Skoodge some as well, but it would take him a moment to shake off the effects of the alarm.

She pulls out a tub of liquid, it was a numbing agent, since Irkens had no ears; they heard things when sound vibrated down their antennas. The numbing agent would numb the antenna temporarily making it impossible for Skoodge to feel the vibrations of the alarm. Therefore, no sound would be heard. She wastes no time applying the agent, before scooping Skoodge up over her shoulder.

She did her best to try and ignore the fact that the guy weighed like a ton as she ran back down the hallway towards the holding cells. She can hear shouting now, as the alarm slowly dissipates. However, it sounds far away rather than close by. So she ignores it for the time being as she continues on her way.

Skoodge is completely confused now. What was Tak doing here? Why was she saving him? It was crazy, but the first thought that came to him mind was Zim, which was nuts because Zim never did anything for him. No, Zim always took advantage of their friendship, and nine times out of ten it never ended well for Skoodge. And yet, he was the only person who came to mind.

He felt tears form in his eyes all this time he thought Zim had abandon him for that boy, only for him to come and recue his sorry ass. He wasn't worthy of a rescue, he wasn't worthy enough to live.

"Oh stop your blubbering!" Tak yelled as she felt his shoulders shake. She knows he can't hear her due to the numbing agent, but irk she hated crybabies. She took her communicator out, pulling up the preplanned exist route. They needed to stay down this hallway, until they reached the double doors at the end where they would go through and turn left down another corridor.

The corridor would lead outside to her awaiting ship, and Mimi who was waiting to take off. Well it wasn't really her ship, the ship she had now was a small Voot cruiser she had "borrowed" from the docking bay back on Vort. Her own personal ship had crashed back on Earth somewhere causing her to be picked up by some stupid pair of Aliens that thought she was an Earth hamster or something. She trapped the idiots in one of their collection tubes, and used their ship to return to Irk. Where she was assigned to Vort for damage control. Apparently the Resisty had become a bigger problem in the past three years. And it was up to her to make sure Vort did not fall into their control.

The ship she had now was a small Voot cruiser she had "borrowed" from the docking bay back on Vort.

"Hey!" yelled someone suddenly from behind. It was Another Irken guard who had arrived on the scene. He stood there as they turned around, his weapon at the ready. "Stop!"

Tak could see sever other guards behind him, but she didn't waste any time confronting them. Instead she turns back around, and continues running. The soldiers fire at her, but she dodges easily enough.

Skoodge suddenly sits up on her shoulder as the effects of the alarm wear off.

"Good you can move." Tak said, dropping him then.

Skoodge wasn't prepared to be dropped, and he was still unable to hear. Though he needed no explanation for what was going on. He got to his feet and ran in the direction they had been going as Tak turned around and shot several rounds from her blaster. She knew Skoodge was probably stripped of his weapons upon arrival, and was useless to this fight. She could only hope he would run in the right direction.

Skoodge ran down the hall as feast as he could, which was surprisingly fast for a fat Irken. He knew Tak had to be heading to the double doors at the end of the hall, he also knew that he should probably hang a left since it was the fastest way out of the complex. He could only hope Tak had meant to take the easy route.

He could also only hope the guards would not expect this move. In all reality they shouldn't, going left may lead to outside, but there was only a patch of land there that served as a courtyard with no way out to the ship docking bay innless by air.

And that's what Tak had been planning on, she landed her ship in the court yard so that even if the guards followed them they would have no ships. This would force them to turn around and run to the docking bay, which by then Tak and Skoodge would be long gone. She fires two more shots and takes off after Skoodge.

Skoodge reaches the double doors, and hangs a left down the corridor until he's greeted with the evening sun. He has reached the court yard, and sees Tak's ship waiting along with her SIR unit Mimi. He jumps in and Mimi starts it up just as Tak comes into view.

There are several guards behind her, and Skoodge can tell she's not going to make it. He looks around the ship franticly for a way to help her. He notices a charge blaster in the seat by him and wastes no time picking it up and aiming it at the enemy.

Tak takes advantage of his cover fire and manages to get aboard the ship with only seconds to spare. "Let's go Mimi!" She ordered.

Mimi salutes and then they are off, blasting into the sky and towards their destination.

The guards below stomp their feet in defeat, the prisoner had gotten away, and not only that he had help.

"The Emperor is not going to like this." A soldier said.

And it was true Emperor Nax was not going to like this one bit.

Skoodge breathe a shy of relief as they entered space, and headed back to Earth. "That was intense." He said, and gasped as he realized he could hear again.

"You're lucky you know." Tak hissed. "If it were me I would have let you die."

Skoodge frowned. "Why did you save me?" he asked, "I mean I know Zim asked you, but why?"

"I'm tired of getting the short end of the stick." Tak answered. "First the brains won't give me a second chance at being an Invader. Then I get stuck on Dirt, and now I'm stuck on Vort! Zim owes me and he better deliver!"

Skoodge laughed, despite it all. "So what now?"

"No you shut up before I lose my patience!" Tak snapped.

Skoodge smile faded as he remembered why he hated Irken females. This was going to be a long and painful trip.

Tak couldn't agree more, Skoodge was always filthy, and smelled horrible. She was already debating on whether she should just throw him out of the ship and leave him stranded in space. _'It will all be worth it soon.'_ She reminded herself. _'Or at least it better be.'_ She added threateningly as they continued on their way.

 _'_ _Otherwise there will be hell to pay!'_

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes:**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

The Next update will be soon.

So until then this is Emily Signing off…


	18. Hostage Situation

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's:** Okay I know this is late, but I needed a break but we're back now, and so close to the end. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

 **(Back with Dib…)**

He dodged several more shot's as he dragged Zim out of the rage of fire.

The ex-invader was unconscious, and bleeding excessively from his wound.

Dib felt his heart cringe the wound was like a gaping hole in Zim's shoulder, seeping blood all over the tile floor of the room, and just the sight of it makes him see red! So without much thought to his own safety Dib jumps over the table shielding him and stampedes towards the scorpion, dodging lazars as he goes, finally once he's right on top of it he stomps on it excessively. He knows the force field will keep him from creating any damage, but he's too angry to notice. Luckily for him however the heat from the fire has disrupted the scorpion's defenses and it crushes beneath him.

It does stop him from stomping on it, he continues to do so over, and over again as hate runs throw his veins like a liquid fire. And as much as he wanted to blame Maz for all of this he couldn't, Zim was hurt because of him. Dib had distracted him, if Zim hadn't been so busy looking out for him, then he would have seen the blast coming. Instead he was shot, and now possible dead, because he couldn't get his shit together.

Suddenly Professor Membrane comes bursting in with a fire extinguisher, and sets to work taming the flames. Thankfully the fire isn't too out of control, and he is able to get it out, it's only then that he notices Zim. The Irken's pink blood is pooled on the floor around him, however the wound itself is no longer bleeding.

In fact it's healing!

"Stupid bug!" Dib screamed. "I'm so stupid."

"Son." Professor Membrane tries to get his attention. "Son?"

Dib doesn't even seem to hear him, he continues to stomp and curse, as he wonders why everything good in his life never seems to stay that way. Why did he always have to ruin every good thing that came his way? Sure he and Zim weren't perfect, but it was working, and he was finally happy, and now he was gone!

And it was all his fault.

Professor Membrane walks up to his son and grabs him by the shoulders, stopping his actions. "I think you got it son." He told him.

"Leave me alone." Dib pushes him away, and continues stomping, while his father just watches.

Professor Membrane knows he's not angry with him, his son can't help his actions. The bound he shares with Zim makes his emotions unpredictable. And right now he simply needed time to let his anger out.

Finally Dib seems tiered out, and he falls to his knees too exhausted to move, even though the shards of the broken scorpion are biting into his knees. "It's all my fault." He cried. "He saved me, and now…"

"Dib." Professor Membrane tried to tell him that Zim was fine, and he was in fact the wound was completely healed now, but he was still not moving.

"No Dad you don't get it." Dib yelled. "You just don't get it… Zim is…" Fear gripped Dib's chest in a suffocating hold. The panic was now boiling over and he felt a wave of nausea. He turned and crawled over to Zim's still motionless form. "No," he said brokenly. "No you can't do this to me…" he told him. His body shook as his eyes began to burn with tears.

He never saw himself as a crier, in fact, he only caught himself doing so on very rare occasions. He couldn't recall when he started caring so much for the alien, and yet he couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his face. It happened so sudden, one day they were trying to kill each other, and the next they were sharing the same bed. Dib pushed his glasses out of the way, and they fell to the floor. This couldn't be happening. This had to be some sort of nightmare. Zim wasn't dead on the floor at his feet, it just couldn't be. How many times had he wanted this? How many times had he threatened to do the exact same thing? Just the thought of it now made him sick to his stomach. "You…you can't leave me like this, Zim!" he begged. "We…we have a mission, remember? We…we got to stop Maz, and your dad, and the Empire. I…I can't do this without you. I need you..." A choking sob escaped him. "You…you can't die Zim! You're not allowed to leave me!" He drew Zim into his lap, feeling stupidly helpless.

Zim's body continued to make no response.

"Zim…" Dib swallowed, trying to maintain some control over himself. If he didn't he would fall apart completely. "Zim I…I love you." His chest felt like it was exploding with emotions. Anger. Fear. Desperation. "Do you hear me you intolerable green lizard?! I love you!"

He didn't know what he had expected. Of course his confession wouldn't just magically bring Zim back to him. He buried his face in the Irken's neck. "Please..." he begged the lifeless body, the universe, anyone who would listen.

Zim groaned, his head was killing him, and some stupid idiot was screaming in his face.

"Zim…?" Dib asked hopefully.

Zim opened his eyes to see the wet sobbing face of his mate, and rolled his eyes. "Please tell me you're not just sitting here bawling your eyes out when the enemy could be upon us at any moment."

"Zim!" Dib embraced him in a hug that might as well be a choke hold. "You're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive you insufferable dirt child!" Zim snapped, trying to escape his hold. "What has gotten into you?"

"I thought I lost you." Dib whispered fearfully.

Zim's face softens and he returns the hug. "I'm sorry, I thought you knew of my healing abilities." He said.

"You're healed?" Dib asked, he hadn't even noticed.

"See for yourself." Zim said, handing him his glasses which he found on the floor beside them.

Dib placed his glasses back on and looked at his shoulder to see that he was right. The skin was completely closed up, all that remained was a tear in the sleeve.

"I tried to tell you." Professor Membrane said.

Dib suddenly blushes in embarrassment. "I guess I got carried away." He admitted.

Zim snickered. "It's okay it's hard not to cry for someone as amazing as I." He bragged as he got to his feet.

"Jerk." Dib whispered halfheartedly, as he got up, only to gasp as Zim's lips met his briefly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He whispered as their lips part.

"It's okay." Dib said as he allowed Zim to hold him for a moment longer, before pulling away. "Well at least Maz didn't get the data." He said.

"Yes, but he's long gone now." Zim hissed.

"Yes he is." A voice snickered from their communicators. "And so is the beloved sister."

Dib's heart froze all over again, as his father's eyes widen.

"Gaz!" They both said in unison.

Zim looked down at his communicator to see his brother's smug face. "Cowardice will not get you the throne brother." He hissed. "Leave the sister unit out of this and face me!"

"I have a better idea, you will let me take the weapons, and then maybe I'll allow the worm baby to breathe a little longer." Maz snickered.

"Listen you jack ass." Dib snapped finally finding his voice. "If you lay a single finger on my sister I'll-"

"The only thing you're going to let me do is March right back into that building and take every last one of your weapons." Maz finished for him simply.

"Why you-" Dib hissed, but Zim cut him off.

"Dib let me handle this." He said.

"You?" Dib snapped. "She's my sister!"

"This is a family matter for me as well." Zim reminded him.

"Zim I'm handling this!" Dib snapped.

"Actually I am." Professor Membrane said, surprising them all. "We'll give you the weapons."

"What!" Zim snapped.

"Dad you can't." Dib began, but his father raised his hand, and gave his shoulder a soft squeeze. This might not look like much, but Dib remembers that this was his father's _'Just trust me'_ gesture. And that's when he understood, his father had told them that he had a trap waiting in that vault for Maz.

And now he was about to make him willingly go to it.

"Excellent." Maz says. "I also want you both to surrender your bases to me."

"We'll do whatever you want." Zim says, obviously catching on to the plan. "Just leave the girl alone."

"See brother these humans have made you soft." Maz growled. "I know you had no place on the throne."

"Do we have a deal or not?" Dib snapped, getting inpatient.

"Yes." Maz answered. "I will return to the Division in three hours." He said. "And in that time I want all security disabled and your bases abandon, and disarmed. Once I've seen this completed I will arrive to empty the vault, and –"

"You'll give me back my sister!" Dib yelled.

"Yes fine." Maz smiled. "Only if Zim surrenders."

"I surrender." Zim said simply.

"Perfect, I will be there to end your miserable life in three hours brother." Maz said. "And then I will claim what's mine." He hung up then.

Zim pulled off the communicator, and crushed it under his feet. Dib and his dad did the same.

"So that's it?" Dib asked. "We just let him win?"

"No." Zim answered. "We end this now."

"How?" Dib asked. "I mean no offense dad, but whatever trap you have it's not going to hold him."

"Trust me son that vault is quite sturdy." Professor Membrane said.

"Wait the vault is the trap?" Dib asked.

Professor Membrane nodded. "I emptied yesterday, and place a hologram cube in place, the holographic image will show weapons, put the moment he touches it the image will disappear and trigger the door to close." He explained. "Trapping him inside."

"Where I will be waiting to end this." Zim finished.

"Are you sure?" Dib asked, suddenly feeling the worry reentering his gut. "You'll be stuck in there with him."

"I'll be fine." Zim assured him.

"Please tell me you at least have a plan." Dib said. "Cause Maz is-"

"A sneaky coward?" Zim finished for him. "Yes I know." He answered. "And I think its about time I follow his example."

"At least let me go in with you." Dib asked hopefully.

"No." Zim said, pulling Dib in his arms. "I must do this alone, besides I hardly doubt he will let your sister go. You should go look for her while I keep him distracted."

Dib wanted to argue, but he knew it was a good plan, the chances of Gaz being set free was slim to none. She and the rest of their family knew too much, they would all have to die. "But how do I find her?"

"Use this." His father said handing him his tablet, it has a GPS map pulled up on the screen with two red dots beeping on it.

"Is this a tracker?" Dib screamed as he pulled away from Zim.

Professor Membrane nodded. "I'm a very powerful man son, with many enemies."

"So you have tracers on both of us?" Dib asked.

"I placed a tracking device on an item that I know you two never go anywhere without." Professor Membrane explained. "For you it's your glasses, for Gaz it's-"

"Her necklace." Dib exclaimed, suddenly feeling a since of pride for his father. "You do care." he realized, feeling stupid now.

"Of course I do." Professor Membrane said.

"Thanks dad." Dib said, hugging him. "I'm sorry I'm so difficult at times."

"And I'm sorry I don't listen to you, and what you want." Professor Membrane said, hugging him back.

Zim cleared his throat. "This is all very nice and all." He said. "But we have work to do."

Dib and his father nodded and pulled apart.

"So what about the bases?" Dib asked.

"We'll disarm them for now." Zim answered, "Then once we know Maz is trapped we'll rearm both."

"Sounds simple enough." Professor Membrane replied.

"Good let's get moving." Zim ordered, as he moved to do so.

Professor Membrane also leaves the room, but Dib stops Zim half way out the door.

"Zim wait." Dib said pulling him in.

"Dib we don't have time for this." Zim said, trying to pull away.

"I just wanted to tell you something." Dib said, he's already said it once today, but he's not sure Zim actually heard him. "Zim I-"

Zim stops him by placing a finger to his lips. "Tell me after." He said. "I'll give me something to look forward to."

"That's stupid." Dib said. "Especially when I can just tell you now."

Zim shook his head as he resisted the urge to say the words himself, sure he's told Dib before, but Dib had been asleep and hadn't heard him. Besides what was the point, they were leaving each other anyway. Why add salt to the wound? "Trust me Dib." Zim whispered. "Not now."

Dib growled in frustration, but nodded all the same. "Fine you win Space boy…for now at least."

Zim smiled before he allowed his human to kiss him deeply. _'It's almost over.'_ He told himself.

Dib was thinking the same thing. _'Just a little bit longer, and then it will all finally be over.'_

But they both knew that this was only the beginning of the end.

Just three hours, and then the real war would begin.

Zim held Dib tighter at the thought, just knowing this might be the last time he held him, and still he didn't say it. No he would take those three words to his grave before he said them.

After all there was no point in tell them anyway…

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes:**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

The Next update will be soon.

So until then this is Emily Signing off…


	19. Gaz and Tak?

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's:** Again this chapter is pretty short, but it needs to be done. Thanks for reading guys and please review!

* * *

 **(Back with Tak…)**

 **[Three hours later…]**

They had made it to Earth with little to no incident…

And Tak had to admit she was surprised, not because she expected trouble from her fellow Irkens, no she was way off their radar.

What surprised her was that Skoodge had survived the voyage.

Why?

Several reasons came to mind, for starters the Voot Cruiser that Tak had stolen from Vort was an advanced model with warp speed. This allowed them to get out of harm's way in time. However those who were not use to warp speed tended to have a bad first experience with it. This of course was why Skoodge was bent over his seat throwing up in a bucket. Which led to the second reason why she was surprised the guy was still alive. He was still sick even after several minutes after the jump ended. And finally his sickly noises had made her think about killing him herself at least seven times already.

Okay make that eight.

"Seriously Skoodge it was not that bad." She snapped.

"Easy-for you…to say." Skoodge managed to gasp out before returning to filling the bucket.

Tak rolled her eyes, honestly she did not see why she was forced to waste her time with this sorry excuse for a soldier, but orders were orders. She shook her head.

"What is it?" Skoodge asked, the sickness seemed to finally leave him, and to her relief he even managed to sit up.

"Nothing." Tak said. "I was just thinking how strange it is that I'm following orders from Zim."

Skoodge nodded seeing her point. "Why are you following his orders?" He asked. "I mean whatever he promised you, he probably lied."

Tak snickered. "I don't doubt it." She agreed. "But I have my reasons."

"And those are?" Skoodge pressed on.

Tak sighed. "The Tallest put me on Damage control." She said. "Do you know how insulting that is?" She asked. "For an Irken of my caliber cleaning up someone else's mess?" she scoffed. "It was planet Dirt all over again."

Skoodge nodded, he knew the feeling. He too had been duped by the Tallest on more than one occasion. Even when he succeeded he was still punished by his leaders, because he didn't look like someone who should succeed. He was not the poster boy of planetary conquest, too fat, too short, and too ugly! He clinched his fist in anger.

"So I see we both have the same reason." She said.

"Zim is my friend." Skoodge said. "I'm doing this for him, not myself."

"Says the guy who betrayed him." Tak snapped.

"I was angry." Skoodge said. "Angry that he chose that human over me."

"That human?" Tak asked. "You mean Dib?"

"Yes the Dib, their bonded now." Skoodge told her.

"You mean as in eternally bonded?" She asked. "As in mates."

"You didn't know?" Skoodge asked.

Tak shook her head. "No, but it does explain the sudden change of loyalty." She said.

"Does it change the way you feel?" Skoodge asked.

"No." Tak said. "In fact I know the feeling." She said with a small smile."

"Really?" Skoodge asked.

Tak nodded. "Yes, but that is a story for another time." She said as they approached Earth's Moon.

"Is it really that long?" Skoodge asked.

"Well let's just say that after my ship crashed back on Earth I ran into a human girl that…" She paused as if looking for the right words to say.

That what?" Skoodge asked.

"Is that who I think it is?" Tak asked pointing at the Moon's surface.

Skoodge looked to where she was pointing and couldn't believe his eyes. Tallest Red and Purple were tussling in the dirt, fighting over some rock. I think it is." He said.

"How much you want to bet Zim had something to do with this?" Tak said with a smirk.

"Oh I'd bet all the moneys in the universe." Skoodge said with a chuckle.

And just like that the flood gates were opened, the two EX-invaders burst into laughter as they continued on their journey to Earth.

* * *

 **(Back with Gaz...)**

The first thing she noticed when she woke up was an unbearable pounding sensation in her head.

Gaz groaned, and forced herself to sit up, and look around.

It was dark, so much so that she could barely see her hands as she waved them in front of her face. "Hello?" She said.

No answer.

 _'What happened?'_ She asked herself. _'How did I get here?'_

 _'Where is here?'_

The last question seemed to clear her mind, allowing the pounding in her head to become a soft thud. She used this new found freedom from pain to focus on what happened, but all she could remember was an office. Yes, she was in an office when a large shadow with several arms appeared in front of her.

"Tak?" She asked, almost hopeful.

No, not Tak, the Irken female had left on that ship that belonged to those stupid aliens that thought she was some Earth Gerbil or something.

 _'So if not Tak then who?'_

A screen of a nearby TV flips on beside her, and Gaz watches as an Irken Male appears on the screen. "Hello Gaz."

"You must be Maz I presume." Gaz said.

"My you are a sharp one." Maz snickered.

"What do you want with me?" Gaz ordered.

"Nothing." Maz said simply. "Your job is rather simple."

"Job?" Gaz dared to ask.

"You're a bargaining tool." Maz answered, looking rather amused. "Thanks to you our brothers have surrendered. I'm off to finish them now."

"And me?" Gaz asked.

"You will sit there, and eventually it will become your tomb." Maz answered simply.

Gaz couldn't help but smile as her hand grabbed for her skull necklace, she wouldn't be her long. "You're going to die." She told him, her voice low and sinister.

"Is that so?" Maz snickered.

"My only regret is I won't be there to see it." She finished with a growl.

"Oh foolish human." Maz replied simply. "The only ones who are going to die is your pitiful family, and my sorry excuses for a brother."

"You're the one who is sorry." Gaz told him. "A sorry coward who needs to hide behind a little girl to get things done." She laughed. "Some king you'll turn out to be."

"Silence worm!" Maz snapped. "I will be king, and I will be victorious."

"We shall see." Gaz said.

"Yes we shall." Maz hissed, before the screen turns to static.

Gaz shakes her head. "Idiot!"

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes:**

 **Again I know it's short, but it was necessary for the plot of the final book, and yes there is some very obvious TAGR hints in this chapter. This will be explained in book 3!**

Anyway Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

The Next update will be soon.

So until then this is Emily Signing off…


	20. The Final Showdown

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's:** Again this chapter is pretty short, but it needs to be done. Thanks for reading guys and please review!

* * *

 **(Back with Maz…)**

"Stupid human female." Maz hissed, as her words continued to ring through his ears.

Of course he knew Zim would not really just give up! However, as long as the sister unit was in danger he knew that his brother would at least not do anything rash.

Still she had brought up a good point.

Up until now Maz had been avoiding conflict with his brother, and for good reason. Sure he was well taught in the art of self-defense, but Zim had been trained as a soldier. And such training made him far more capable of winning any fight. Which would explain Maz's need to avoid him, fighting had never been his strong suite. Now deception on the other hand had always been his forte. Some like his brother would call him a coward, but he himself, just saw it as making the smarter move.

Was it cruel and unjust?

Yes, but he was an Irken, and this was how they did things. The fact that his brother folded against such deception only proved that he had grown far too soft to be their King. Maz checked the sister unit's communicator for the time. It was time to begin the final phase. "Computer scan the enemy bases for disarment." He ordered.

"Scanning." His computer said. "Scan complete enemy bases have been disarmed."

"Excellent, any word on the spy bug?" He asked.

"Spy bug Scorpion has been destroyed." His computer answered.

Maz cursed. Of course he had figured as much, but he had been hopeful, "No matter the weapons and Zim's death should suffice father's hunger for success." He told himself. He couldn't help but shiver at his own words. If there was one thing his father did not tolerate it was failure which is why he could not afford to get this wrong. Killing Zim would not be enough to secure him the throne if he showed up empty handed.

He needed to prove to father that he was just as capable as Zim when it came to taking charge, because as much as he hated to admit it their father was impressed with Zim's efforts. Zim had charted his own course, and took his destiny by the reins. He had stepped forward into the light of uncertainty and came out on the other side better than he was before.

And as much as Maz hated to admit it this was true. Zim had grown as an Irken. He was no longer the unsure lose cannon he had once been. Instead of running from his fate, Zim had embraced his role as future king and was fighting for his birth right. Yes, his brother had come a long way since he left the palace.

But said growth would do him no good, Maz was determined to win this, and he would do so by any means necessary.

"I'm coming for you brother." He mused. "And this time I am not leaving until your dead."

* * *

 **(Back with Emperor Nax…)**

Emperor Nax clenched his fist as he watched his sons' final movements. He had been watching them both since his arrival to Earth and was not pleased with either of their efforts.

Why?

Well Maz was failing miserably at securing the planet, and/or gathering any new information that could help their conquest run more smoothly. And then there was Zim who was still routing for the wrong side. However, Zim could not help but be bend by the will of his mate, so his actions were expected.

Maz on the other hand had no excuse for his failure, and if Zim failed to kill him, then Nax would do so himself. It was not the first time that the thought had cross his mind, Maz had always been weak. Depending on cowardice and deception alone was no way to run an empire, especially when you had a reputation as the most feared Emperor to up hold.

A fearful leader makes their people look weak, and that was what Maz was fearful. "Sending a robot to do your work." He scoffed. "Distasteful." He shook his head, he knew from the start that Maz was a bad egg, too consumed by his lust for power to lead anything. It was never meant to go this far. Zim was to have dealt with him years ago, and yet he had just now decided to finish this.

"You have a lot to learn my son." He said as the screen showed Zim standing in the weapons Vault awaiting Maz's arrival. And yet, with as much as there was to still learn Zim never lost his value, his potential to be great was still there. It was merely hindered by the bonds of love, but as unbreakable as he and his mate might think it is they would soon see it snap.

All he had to do was kill the Dib and he would have his son back, his heir would be clear of all distractions, and ready to rule by his side. "Commander ready the fleet for War." He told the Irken to his left.

Commander Bek saluted his Emperor before addressing his troops. "Men prepare for War." He said. "We will take this planet as soon as the weaker Prince falls!"

The troops began to move around him quickly, preparing for the fight, several raced towards the Docking bay to ready their ships. Empire Nax ignored their busy work as his eyes returned to the screen.

This was it, the final show down between his heirs, and as much as he hated to admit it, it was still any body's game. Knowing Maz he was bound to have one last trick up his sleeve, and if Zim didn't get start thinking like Maz he could end up dead. However if he could beat him at his own game Zim just might stand a chance.

Luckily that's exactly what Zim had in mind.

* * *

 **(Back with Tak…)**

They had landed with in the old Hot dog stand that Tak had used during her initial visit to Earth. And she had to admit she was surprised it was still here. She was also surprised to see several components, and wires missing out of the walls.

"Some ones been scrapping my tech." She hissed angrily.

"You think it was Zim?" Skoodge asked as he got out of the Voot.

"No he's far too prideful to take someone else's parts." Tak said. "He's more likely to build his own, but the Dib he is known for taking things that are not his!" She growled again.

"Well maybe you shouldn't leave your stuff lying around." Dib said coming into view. He had come here to modify Dad's tracer in hopes of strengthen Gaz's signal, he could see it just fine now, but he knew it would not stay that way. The tracer told Dib that Gaz was underground somewhere, but every time he tried to go down below the city to look for her, he lost the signal. He also figured that Tak would be back from her little errand by now, and that this was the most likely place that she would land.

"Why do you even need it?" Tak hissed snatching the tech away from the boy.

"It's a tracer to find my sister." Dib explained. "But the signal keeps shorting out in certain areas. I need to make it stronger."

"Gaz is in trouble?" Tak asked.

Dib nodded. "Maz took her, hid her somewhere under the city." He explained. "But every time I try to go down after her I lose the signal."

Tak took the tracer from Dib thoughtfully. "He could be blocking all tech on that level." She told him. "You can see her above ground, but once you get beneath something blocks you. So you don't need to strengthen the signal, you just need to block his blocker with a stronger device."

Dib watched as Tak pulled a large disk like device out of some dour and attached it to the back of the tracer.

"There that should do it." Tak said handing the tracer back to Dib. "Now I should have some weapons in the back in less you've already taken those."

Dib shook his head. "I couldn't figure out the password." He said sheepishly.

"Good." Tak said with a smile. "Skoodge suit up we're going on a rescue mission."

"You're not coming with me." Dib argued.

"This is not up for discussion." Tak snapped as they walked to the back vault where she punched in a code. The vault door opened to several weapons, they each grabbed three. "There is no telling what is down there with Gaz." She told him. "Besides once Maz is dead the Irken Army will be down on us in seconds. You may need us there to fight with you if they catch you."

Dib still didn't like the idea, but he had to admit she had a point. "Fine but we need to pack Gaz something too." He said.

"Way ahead of you." Tak said, choosing weapons that Dib noticed were Gaz's favorite. A plasma pistol, a lazar sword, and an ordinary bat. How would Tak know that these were the weapons she preferred? Dib couldn't say, but he knew one thing; there was no way Tak was simply guessing. She looked too sure of herself.

"Alright Dib lead the way!" Tak ordered.

Dib nodded, and took the lead. As much as he'd love to question Tak now was not the time. They needed to free Gaz before the real chaos started, otherwise they might not have time to find her at all. _'We're coming Gaz.'_ He thought as they jumped down into the swards through an open man hole. _'I promise, just hang on a little longer.'_

* * *

 **(Back to Zim…)**

This was it the moment of truth…

And yet Zim found it hard to grasp what it was he was about to do.

Sure he knew killing Maz was the only way, but he couldn't help but feel like none of this would have happened if he had never left in the first place.

And it was true.

If Zim had never left Irk to be a soldier Earth would have never been found, and Maz would not be threatening everything he had come to love. Yes, this was his fault, his mistake, and he would fix it today, even if that meant Maz would have to die at his hands.

Deep down he knew it would always end this way. Father had clones Maz to motivate Zim to take his place as heir. Yes Maz was always meant to die, Zim knew this, his fate was sealed the day he opened his eyes. Zim should have put him out of his misery then, he should not have allowed it to drag on for this long. But he had been stubborn chasing his own dreams, dreams that could not possibly come true.

Dreams he was no allowed to have.

And now he was still full of foolish dreams, but they had changed.

Now he dreamed of a world where he and Dib could be together forever, to be truly one as mates.

But it was a fool's dream, and Zim was the fool. Always tying himself to ideas that were not meant to be his own, but no more. He would end his brother just like he should have done all those years before, and then he would take his father's throne.

And then Irk would retreat from all the planets they enslaved, back to Irk where they belonged.

Leaving him forever separated from his beloved Dib.

Yes this was the sacrifice that he would have to make for the safety of the one he loved.

Dib would move on without him, it might take time, but soon their separation would release him from their bound and he would be able to love again if he so choose.

Zim however would never love again, this was simply the Irken way.

* * *

 **(Back with Maz…)**

He entered the Science Division to find it abandon and unsecure, just as requested.

Maz walked through the empty halls quickly, no doubt Zim would be waiting for him at the Vault, and yet he was nowhere to be seen. The young Irken prince approached the open Weapons Vault carefully, his senses on high alert. He could see the weapons inside, but he had an unsettling feeling that this was a trap.

He waited for several moments knowing Zim's impatience would get the better of him, it always did. However to his surprise Zim never showed, even after almost an hour of standing there Maz did not hear a single growl of frustration. Not so much as a warning hiss of aggression to hurry him along.

It was quiet.

Too quiet.

Was it possible?

Had Zim just gave up?

Maz stepped forwards cautiously it wouldn't be the first time his brother ran from his responsibilities, in truth the only thing he really cared about was Dib. He could have just taken him and left, perhaps he would go save Gaz and bring along their father to please his mate, but that would be all. He would not feel inclined to do anymore, or any less.

He did not care for this planet, just his mate.

However it would be pointless to save the sister unit. Maz had thrown her into the subway tunnels and used on of the Late Doctor Ravenscroft's inventions to build a concrete tomb around her. It would take hours to get to her without some really advance equipment, and without any holes for circulation the girl would die by sun rise.

And then the Empire would have one less rebel to worry about.

Maz stepped into the Vault, and half expected the door to close on him, but it stayed open. He smiled so it wasn't a trap. He looked around, but Zim was still nowhere in sight; and yet Maz could still feel that something was off. His antenna twitched, a clear sign that danger was near, still he saw nothing but his bounty.

He reached out to touch it, and it dissolved in his grasp. _'It's a hologram.'_ He realizes, but the realization comes too late, and the vault door closes; sealing him inside. Maz retracts his PAK legs and strikes at the door to no avail, it won't budge. But he refuses to give up, he strikes out at the door until he is rasping for breath.

"It's pointless." A voice said behind him, barely audible over his ragged breathing.

Maz turns to see his brother uncloak himself.

Zim had been standing there in the room, invisible the whole time.

Maz was stunned, his impatient brother had stood here waiting for him the whole time while he stayed in the hall for almost an hour. "How?" He asked.

"Being banished on this rock has taught me many things brother, Patience is one of them!" Zim hissed his PAK legs are also drawn, poised and ready for the kill, he is not messing around this time. No, he's playing for keeps, they both are.

"Where are the weapons?" Maz demanded, though he knows there is no sense in mentioning them.

"They were never here." Zim told him.

"So this was a trap all along." Maz scoffed "I knew it."

"Yet you came anyways." Zim shook his head. "Hasn't father taught us to never doubt our instincts?"

"We had a deal brother, I simply thought you would honor it." Maz mused.

"Like you honor yours?" Zim snickered. "Please I tried playing nice Maz, but things got personal the moment your little bug nearly took Dib's head off."

"So that's what this is about?" Maz asked. "Perhaps you should have chosen a better mate, now open this door so we may fight properly." he ordered gesturing to the small space they were currently in.

"Sorry but I can't." Zim said slyly. "That door is programed to stay closed until one of us stops breathing."

"Well if that is what it takes." Maz hissed. "Then so be it."

And with that he lunged.

* * *

 **(Back with Professor Membrane…)**

Professor Membrane breathed a sigh of relief as his computer alerted him that the trap had been triggered. And as instructed he rearmed his home; bringing all weapons back on line. "Arming Base." he said into his new communicator.

"Arming Base." A deranged voice answered back to him. It was Gir, he was currently at Zim's base rearming the systems for war. War that was what this had come to, Professor Membrane could hardly believe this. Fear threatened to eat away a t him, but he ignored it. Of course he was not afraid for himself, no he had lived a full life.

However, his children had just started living, and now war threatened to snatch them away.

"Not on my watch." He said as Gaz's army of toy robots sounded him, awaiting orders. "Guard the house." He told them as he armed himself with a plasma rifle and sever other high tech weapons. "I'm going after the kids."

The dolls moved into position, eyes blazing red like blood.

He didn't bother sticking around, instead he took to the streets with a second tracer device in hand. He would find his children and he would protect them.

Or he would die trying.

* * *

 **(Back with Dib…)**

"We're close now." Dib said as they continued to walk along the catacombs under the city. "Man I didn't even know we had so many underground tunnels." He said.

"What could you possible use them for?" Tak asked.

"I think these are what's left of the subway." Dib answered.

Subway?" Skoodge asked.

"Underground busses." Tak answered.

"Their more like trains." Dib corrected her.

"Whatever." Tak said.

"Anyway back when subways were still a thing these tunnels were used to travel under the streets. It moved people to where they wanted to go faster because there was no traffic congestion." Dib explained.

"So why stop using it?" Tak asked.

"There was a dangerous chemical gas leak down here back in the 2005." Dib answered. "It killed a lot of people, and everyone who tried to fix it got six and died."

"Poisonous gas?" Skoodge asked fearfully.

"Relax." Dib said. "The gas is long gone now, but even after it left no one wanted to restart the subway system. They say it's cursed down here." Dib shook his head. "Babies."

"Cursed?" Skoodge asked shakenly.

"Oh Irk up." Tak told him. "Honestly it's just a ghost story."

"She's right." Dib told him. "I've camped down here many times and I have not seen a single ghost or felt even the slightest bit cursed." He sounded rather disappointed by this.

Suddenly the tracer beeped, and they stopped.

"Dib what does it say?" Tak asked.

"Gaz should be behind this wall." Dib said, "but I don't see a door." He banged on the stone wall hopefully. "Gaz can you hear us?"

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes:**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

The Next update will be soon.


	21. Epilogue

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's:** Again this chapter is pretty short, but it needs to be done. Thanks for reading guys and please review!

* * *

 **(Back with Gaz…)**

She was out of her mind with boredom,

So much so that she was starting to hear voices.

"Gaz are you in there?"

Her eyes widen.

Wait that wasn't in her head.

"Dib!?" She yelled "Is that you?"

"Oh thank goodness we found you." Dib's voice shouted back.

"We?" Gaz asked. "Dib who's with you? Is it Zim?"

"Just calm down Gaz we're going to figure this out." Dib said.

"Gaz is there a door in there with you?" a very familiar voice said.

"Tak?" Gaz asked, her heart in her throat now. She placed her hands on the wall in front of her.

Tak placed her hands on the wall as well, they don't know it but the two are standing right in front of the other. "It's okay we're going to get you out. But we need your help."

Gaz nodded, a smile slipping to her face.

"We need you to feel along the wall and tell me if you feel something that might be a door." Tak went on. "Can you do that?"

"Yeah I think I can manage." Gaz said. It was really dark in the room, even more so now that the TV had cut off, but she felt around the wall as instructed. It was smooth, no segments of brick, nothing but a wall of concrete. "Guys I don't think this is an original wall." She said. "I think Maz made this room within the tunnel to trap me."

"That would explain why there is no door on the map." Dib said. "This wall is not supposed to be here."

"Guys I don't mean to add to the pressure." Gaz yelled. "But it's getting harder to breathe in here."

"That's it." Tak hissed. "If there isn't a door I'm making one!"

Dib watched as Tak readied her weapons and yelled. "Gaz step back Tak's gonna make a door."

Gaz obeyed, backing up as far as possible to the other side. "Okay I'm clear." She said.

Tak clenched her fist and used her PAK legs to start trying to drill a hole for Gaz to get through, or at least to supply some air. But it's a slow process, with in several minutes she's barley made a small dent.

"This isn't working." Dib said in a panic.

"Skoodge help me!" Tak said, sounding desperate now, almost as if she truly cares for Gaz's safety.

Skoodge nodes and draws out his PAK legs as well, drilling into the same hole.

The added effort is noticeable, but they are still taking too long.

Dib takes out his own weapons and begins to fire into the hole they are making with everything he's got.

It's still not enough.

"Guys I think I'm gonna pass out." Gaz admitted, clutching the wall for balance.

Tak growled in frustration and pulled out her own weapon, adding it to their efforts, Skoodge does the same.

Finally the wall cracks and crumbles.

"Gaz." Dib and Tak say in unison as they run inside, but Gaz stubbles out to greet them.

"Took you long enough." She snapped before she falls.

Tak catches her just in time.

"I guess we're even now hu Takky?" Gaz said, smiling like an idiot.

Tak smiled back. "Yes it would appear so." She told her.

"Even?" Dib asked. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's a long story." Tak said. "And we simply don't have the time."

Dib nodded, forcing himself to save his questions for later. "Your right we need to find a place to prepare and get Gaz stabled.

"Way ahead of you son." Professor Membrane said running up to greet them. "The house is ready we can take Gaz there and set up a perimeter."

"You do that." He told him before setting off running.

"Son wait." Professor Membrane said. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go check up on Zim." Dib said. "He might need me!"

Professor Membrane moves to go after him, but Tak stops him. "Let him go, he can't help but worry." He told him. "It's a mate thing." She said looking down at Gaz.

Gaz smiled. "Sher's right dad, just take us home."

Professor Membrane nodded. "This way." He said, and led the way.

"You know we're aliens right?" Skoodge asked.

"Yes he knows doofus!" Tak snapped.

"Just checking." Skoodge said. "All the other humans on this planet are pretty stupid."

Professor Membrane chuckled. "I guess I deserve that."

"More than you know dad." Gaz assured him. "More than you know."

* * *

 **(Back with Zim….)**

The Ex-invader hissed as a PAK leg managed to slice through his defenses and nick his shoulder.

They had been going at it for several minutes now.

Their only weapons were their PAK legs, and their own will to press on, Maz was surprisingly skilled at this fighting style which took Zim by surprise. However, he recover quickly, having experience with his legs thinks to Dib. His Mate was always known for using his fist when all else failed. It was a tactic that Zim had learned to copy.

Use everything to your disposal, that's what Dib had taught him. Hands are meant for pulling, teeth meant for biting, claws meant for scratching, and fist meant for punching. And PAK legs meant for stabbing. Zim couldn't even count how many times he was resorted to using his PAK legs against Dib, but he knew it was a lot, especially when Dib had started out growing him for a short time in middle school.

The Dib was a good feet taller, up until High School where Zim finally caught back up, and during those three years Zim had to learn other ways to fight an enemy that was bigger than him. His PAK legs turned out to be the answer, as long as Dib didn't force them to retract back into his PAK.

Zim smiles as he just realizes this is the perfect way to beat him. If Zim could get Maz on his back, his legs would retreat. With a new plan in mind he changes his tactics and goes on the offensive.

Maz dodges a few of his blows, while blocking others. He notices the change in his brother, and he finds it strange. Before they were stabbing and cursing, but now Zim had grown quiet, and was throwing all he had and trying to push him away. _'If he keeps this up he'll tier himself out.'_ He realized.

Zim knew this too, but if he could just get Maz off balance it would work. He changes strategies again and goes to trip him as he pushes.

It works, Maz falls over on his back and Zim jumps before landing hard on his brother's belly. Maz screeches and his PAK's retract back into the PAK.

Zim lifts his own Pak leg, ready to end this, when Maz turns the tables. He pulls something out of his pocket and throws it at Zim. It gets in his eyes, and he screams bloody murder as his eyes begin to sizzle and burn.

Maz breathed a sigh of relief as his brother stumbles away. He had found the dust among the late Doctor Ravenscroft's inventions. It was powder acid of some sort, meant to dissolve organic tissue. Man that scientist was crazy, and a genius, so much so that Maz almost felt sorry for killing him.

Almost!

"I can't see." Zim screamed. The burning had dissolved into a small stinging sensation, but he was completely blind now.

"End of the line brother." Maz mused, thinking he now has the upper hand.

He is sadly mistaken.

Military training has taught Zim that the eyes are not an assist, but a hindrance. They blind you from the truth, over whelming the mind with far too much information to process. However if you close your eyes, take out the distractions, you are more likely to succeed.

Maz has just made a lethal error.

Zim is not a defenseless child, and his senses are above average when it comes to Irkens. He was never sure why, but this is how it always was. So while most would be completely lost right now, Zim used his other senses to "see" His opponent.

Maz reactivated his PAK legs and strikes, only to gasp as Zim dodges with ease.

Zim hears the strike coming, fells the blow coming towards him through the air. His antenna twitches, a clear sign of danger and he dodges.

Maz tries again and again, but Zim keeps our maneuvering him. "How do you keep doing that?" He hissed. "You're blind."

"Only the weak depend on one of their senses." Zim answered. "You have five for a reason."

Maz screamed and attacked again, he was getting angry now, and Zim uses it to his advantage. His brother is sloppy, making rookie mistakes, like keeping his left flank open.

Maz screams again, this time in pain as his brother uses his own Pak legs to slice a gash in his side. He staggers back stunned, but it's not enough to knock him down. "Is that all you got?" he questions.

Zim dives for another attack, and Maz has seconds to dodge.

 _'_ _How does he know where I am?'_ Maz wondered. His eyes widen as he watches Zim, he has grown still, his antennas perked, as if he's waiting…

Of course!

Maz looks down at his own feet. He's stopped moving, Zim must be listening for his footsteps, and feeling his movement through the vibrations in the ground. He is using all of his senses to fight. But if he can't feel him coming Maz would get the upper hand.

He smiles as he taps his heels together activating his turbo boots, they were stander issue now for every Irken, and something Zim wouldn't have or know about since his banishment. He circled Zim, waiting to see if his plan will work.

Zim's brow frowns, he can no longer feel Maz, he tries to hear him, but this too fails him. He opens his mouth to taste the air. Maz is close he can pick up his taste in his sent glands located on the roof of his mouth. However, it does no good in locating his position. He uses his antennas to fell the vibrations in the air.

No luck!

Zim starts to panic as he realizes he's truly blind now.

Maz smiles, and glides towards him.

Zim feels him coming, but it's so sudden that he is unprepared, he screams as he feels a PAK leg slash down his belly. The wound is deep, and he has no time to recover as Maz hits him again and again. He falls to his knees strength fading.

Maz laughs hysterically.

"How did you?" Zim asked weakly.

"Turbo boots." Maz answers as he touches back down to the ground, deactivating the boots. There was no point in dragging this out, he was finish and they both knew it.

Zim's too injured to keep his PAK legs out, they are too heavy adding extra strain to his body. He is forced to put them away. He is now truly defenseless against Maz's final blow, and all he can do is sit there as he comes closer, and closer.

"It's like being lighter than the air around you making it impossible for you to detect movement in time." He said grabbing Zim by the antennas and jerking his face up to meet his. "Nice try brother, but I think we both knew that it was always going to end this way." He raised a Pak leg ready to give the final blow….

When suddenly Zim turns the tables on him.

"Yes." He said. "We always knew it would end this way." He reached behind him a pulled something out of his waist band.

Maz eyes widen as Zim reached up with an amazing amount of strength, and stabs him with as lazar sword.

Zim presses a button on the hilt and the blade grows in length until it cuts straight through his brother and his PAK

"How…?" Maz asked shock taking over, his body seizes up, and he falls over his brother's shoulder, no longer able to hold his own weight.

"I took a chapter out of your book brother." Zim hissed, twisting sword before he cuts upward destroying more of the Pak as he makes the wound bigger, and more damaging.

"This is not how it was supposed to end." Maz said.

"Didn't father ever tell you?" Zim asked.

"Father?" Maz asked.

"Cowards never win Maz." Zim said before withdrawing his sword.

"Zim…" Maz says almost pleading. "Don't…"

Zim stabs him one more time, and with on final cry he goes still.

He is dead.

Zim allows the tears to spill from his eyes as he withdrawals his sword and puts it away. "Goodbye brother." He whispers and the vault doors open signaling his passing. "Believe me when I say I really wish there had been another way."

Zim forces himself to his feet and starts his way towards the door. His eyes are almost healed now, and he can see the outline of the exist, and with every second his vision clears more and more. But even so he refuses to look back, he refuses to see Maz's dead body on the floor.

Why?

Because despite his short comings Maz was still his brother, and he did not want to remember him as a broken empty shell on the floor. No he deserved better than that, they both did. It wasn't Maz's fault that he was this way, no it was their father who was to blame.

He made them this way, he made them fight to the death, and now Zim would make him pay. "You're next father." He said, knowing that he was still listening, still watching. "And you won't get the same mercy he did."

"Zim!"

Zim turned to see his mate, Dib running towards him, a look of worry in his eyes. It was only then that he looked down and noticed that he still had several open wounds still healing. He forced himself to keep standing even as Dib ran into him full force throwing his arms around him. "it's over." Zim told him.

"No its not." Dib whispered. "It'll never be over I don't want to lose you Zim." He said. "I love you."

Zim smiled despite it all. "I love you Dib." He admitted.

"Finally admitting it hu?" Dib teased.

"Yeah in just enough time before we all die." Zim joked halfheartedly.

"Man what a mess we've gotten ourselves into hu space boy?" Dib mused before kissing his lips.

Zim kissed him back like he never wanted to stop, and he didn't. "I want you forever." He whispered when they finally pulled away.

Dib smiled. "And I am forever yours." he replied.

Zim sighed before pulling away. "We should go regroup with the others." Zim said.

"Their at my Dad's place, Gaz needs time to recover and so do you." Dib said.

Zim nodded, allowing his mate to support him as they began their walk back to Dib's home. They were equals now, and their was no shame in accepting help from your mate. he would rest and then he would finish this.

Emperor Nax watched as his son retreated to the safety of his mate's home, his words still ringing in his mind.

"Sir?" Bek asked. "Shall I give the order?"

Emperor Nax rose from his throne a grin slipping on his face. "He has fought well." he said. "He's earned some leniency." He added.

But not much.

"We attack at dawn." Emperor Nax said.

"Yes your majesty." Bek bowed and them turned to his soldiers standing in formation before him. "You heard men...we attack at dawn!"

Emperor Nax's smile widen as the soldiers cheered their approval. The final battle would soon be upon them, and then one by one the human race would fall.

It was only a matter of time!

* * *

 ** _-To be Continued!_**

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes:**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

Chapter one of the final book of the trilogy: ET Part 3: OURS will be out July 1st so keep a look out for it!

Until then this is Emily signing off :)


End file.
